Star blessed
by Lone Fairytale
Summary: A girl living in the water nation tribe has a secret to hide. She can bend both fire and water. Captured by the infamous Prince Zuko, will she be able to keep her secret? And while sparks fly between them, will she want to? First fan fic. Please review :D
1. Chapter 1

_I've never written fan fiction, so please comment and tell what I could improve. I really hope you like it. Sorry I couldn't have written more._

...

They appear at sunset.

I am standing at the crest of a cliff. Below my feet, inches away from my body is the gaping chasm of the sea. The cliff steeps down, a blank stretch of moist stone, whose smooth surface is moist with flecks of spray from the sea, green moss spreading thin fingers across the crevices. Below the water licks at the base of the outcrops, running its tongue across the cracks and breaks, leaving a glistening trail behind. Behind me a path of rock cuts a cruel trail through the sparse greenery, a river of brown dwindling off into the distance toward the base of the plains. Tufts of grass speckle the ground, the spindly trees tilting their branches against the chill wind, bark bleached white. The swollen orb of the sun hangs low, setting the sea on flame, red spreading like ink from the depths of its centre.

I am clutching a chain of irises in my hand. It is strange how tiny colonies have sprung up around this island, situated on the southernmost borders of the norther water tribe, in a place where frost has not yet dominated the summer. I have linked them together in a thin rope. It wraps around my arm, just touching my wrist.

Then the world begins to scream. It is slow, a subtle building of sound. The trees groan under a wind that rips across the sea, tearing at my hair, grasping at my clothing. Birds screech in the branches, wings beating though they do not rise. The waves crash against the stone, slamming into it, tossed by the power of the wind. And then it appears. Surfacing at the edge of the bloodied horizon, a ship. It is made of timber, the long red banners that hang from sides of black silk, embroidered with flames of red, caked at the sides with accumulated salt, that edges it with white. The monster shrieks, wood creaking as it draws ever closer to the coast.

I turn and run. The flower chain falls from my hands.

Fire flicks at heels, propelling each step. It lusts for the soft greens to feed its desire for fuel, licking at the ground. I rein it in, refusing to allow it to consume what little the Earth has left.

I can feel moisture building at the lip of the opposite horizon to the setting sun. Black clouds tumble over each other, smothering the velvet night sky. Rain will come soon, I feel sure.

I reach our village. It is tiny, the lone cluster of wooden huts and material tents the only settlement on the entire island. I see my aunt, sitting by a raging fire, a blue silk scarf tied across her brow, thin lines creasing her face, surrounded by friends.

Instinctively the fire latches onto my emotions. It snaps and leaps, sparks flying as I burst into the circle.

"Iyai," she says, rising. The lines disappear. She leans forward and brushes the brown curls from my eyes.

"I... It's..." I stumble over the words. Her hands lift to my face, graceful thin fingers caressing my pale skin.

"It's them," I say, "They've come."

In the background the fire roars.

...

The village is in an uproar. Children are running back and forth, clinging to the hands of older siblings, who drag them toward places of refuge. Our men ready themselves for battle, thick coatings of armor lining the insides of their fur coats, hands clenched around steel spears and tightened across the shafts of boomerangs. The few women who can fight, are clustered at the front, forming little circles at the head of our camps boundaries. Many of the others prepare for the numerous healings that will eventually follow. We do not prepare to greet them, rather to defend from them. Such is the way of our relationship now.

I want to fight but my aunt catches my wrists as I stumble to the front.

"It is to dangerous," she says.

"I don't care." I snatch my hands back, rubbing the light red that has sprung up their.

She grabs my shoulders. "You don't care? I do not mean your own safety. Though I am as concerned for it." She gently lifts my palm to her cheek. "The village Iyai. They would... I don't even know what they would do if they found out you were a firebender."

"Then I won't use fire-bending," I say.

"No," she says, "No. I will not allow you to reveal that secret."

I grit my teeth. However I stand down. I know she is right. I would not risk my friendships here, despite their fragility, to fight.

I turn and move away from the frontiers. The clouds overhead writhe with water, and moisture drops onto my head. Thunder rumbles, though I have seen no sign of lightening.

A hand snatches out from within the depths of the tent. It catches on my arm, clenching tight and forcing me inside. I stumble, falling at the feet of my captor. I raise my head slightly, arm still suspended above my head by the man. It is Lak.

His eyes are contorted in rage, narrowed slits, and his nostrils flare. Unattractive to say the least. I wrest my hand from his grip. Thin scratches litter my wrist where his nails have dug in.

"What do you want," I demand. My voice shakes.

He raises his fist as if to hit me. "Stupid fire nation whore."

His hand swings and I jerk out of the way.

"Leave me alone." I back up against the wall, twitching out of the way of another blow. I refuse to fire bend against him. "Please."

"It's you're fault you know." His fist grazes the side of my face. He's had it out for me as long as I can remember. But rarely has it turned to violence. I press myself further against the icy wall, feeling the pressure shake the structure. "Your fault they're hear. They've come back. To claim what is theirs."

"Lak, stop. It's not... I didn't..."

"Yes you did. Why else would they come?" His entire body shakes with anger.

"Lak." I stumble over the words. His fist comes in contact with the wall and I dart across to the side. My slender build and short height aid me in avoiding him, but when he grabs me I instantly curse my frame for not being stronger. He raises his hand, curling his fingers together. I honestly cannot believe him. Why is he doing this?

"Please, don't..."

We are both silenced as a bang echoes around the campsite. A hush falls over us, both frozen in place. The simultaneously, we collapse to the ground, to peek beneath the wooden boards.

We are far enough back that we can view the entire village. Women and children have almost completely deserted the area. Only our fighters remain. Them and those who have not fled in time.

They are hidden, shielded behind the bodies of our line of defence. But I barely notice this. What I focus on is the men almost directly in front of me. There are twenty of them, at a rough estimate. All dressed in red and black, velvet flames emblazoned upon their arms. Thin sheets of metal cover the faces, slits across the eyes and mouth. All except for two. The first, the shorter of the two, is squat, a belly pushing at the silken material of his robes. His face is creased with lines. Worried and fretful dark eyes peak out from beneath bushy white eyebrows.

The second is tall, much more so then me and many of my fellows. His skin his pale, classic fire nation style, his hair sleek and black. He is dressed plainly, not in the armor of the men around him, but in robes similar to the shorter older man. His age I would guess, about seventeen, though I cannot be sure. His eyes are dark and the left is masked by a dark red scar. I raise my hand instinctually to my own eye, feeling only smooth skin.

The whole place is silent. Rain has begun to fall, the earth running with little streams and rivers, tears streaking down the dirt.

"Why are you here?"

The voice comes from our chieftain. His hands are clenched instinctually across his weapon, and I can see thin droplets running up the metal, drawn to his touch. The second man, the tall one, steps forward and narrows his eyes. Then he jerks his head around, and raises his hand. The men start forward.

They walk in a v-shape. They stamp against the now muddy ground in perfect symmetry. Though I know some of our men would love to attack, the chief holds up his hand. Their surrender signaled they stood aside. Invoking I fight when we were completely outnumbered was beyond ridiculous. The rain increases now, and I wondered if our water benders had anything to do with it.

The nature of our visit soon becomes apparent. Crates of food and fuel are knocked to the ground, the men throwing them carelessly to a stack in the front. Linens and other small items: pieces of furniture and what-nots are also taken. They upturn tables and fruit spills across the ground. Somewhere behind me, thunder roars.

I close my eyes momentarily, feeling the cool surface of the hut soothe the burning in my skull. I can feel rage growing. Rage and fear. To see ourselves like this. Backing down from attack, refusing to defend ourselves. Unable to defend ourselves.

A scream hisses into life from the middle of the campground. A roar of rage follows, then something bangs to the ground. My eyes fly open, and I press myself further into the gap. I can see feet directly in front of me, staggering further backward, a solid pair of black boots pulling the first. I recognise the person in an instant. It is my aunt.

I could have done it, I could have sat down and watched while they destroyed what little we had left. But not this. Raising my hand, I feel fire ebb within me, pounding at my fist, willing to be let free.

And for the first time in what seems forever, I let it go.

Seconds later, I am hurled from my hiding place into the middle of the campground and forced to kneel at the feet out the second man. The one with the scar across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

I am pulled roughly to my knees, to pairs of iron clad fingers, forcing my back straight. One grips the roots of my hair, jerking my skull forward so I cannot look directly in the eye of the man. A few dark curls fall down, vieling the side of my face.

There is silence in the campground. The world is still. The rain falls as ice, sharp fragments grazing my skin, thin red lines appearing across my pale skin. I do not move, instead focusing on the hiss of the hail as it melts down to liquid and runs rivers across their skin.

"A firebender?" The voice is rough and low, with a sort of melodic quality about it. My breathing grows shallow. I fear my fate.

"You will look at me when I speak to you." The same voice. This time it is accompanied by cruel fingers once again entwining into my scalp and forcing my head back. I refuse to meet the scarred man's eyes. They are dark and searching. I see something of a glaze beyond the haze of emotion swirling through them. His movements, his entire posture seems robotic. Unable to continue to stare my eyes dart to the other, shorter man. His countenance is intrigued, curiosity practically radiating from him. As well as disapproval. Out of the corner of my eye I see my Aunt. She is being tugged back into the line of children and woman. Her body is slumped forward. Unconcious I would say.

Anger flares within me, and I snatch my gaze back to scar-face.

He appears amused by this display of emotion. He kneels to the ground so we are on the same level.

"And what is a firebender doing among these... people." He throws out the last word, contemptously.

I spit in his face.

One of the guards laughs. The other hits me across the face. Scar-face straightens up and turns to his fellow.

"She comes with us."

I hear something hard knock into my back. A scream that could have been my own. Someone laughs. Then black sparks engulf my vision.

...

I wake up in a bed of steel. My hands are tugged behind my back, a single wrist attatched by a thick black chain to a ring screwed into the wall. Apart from that the room is bare.

The matress I am lying on is stiff, and the air is cold. On all sides I am enclosed by the same lustrous, dark metal. The wall directly opposite me is slit with bars, so close together and numerous that only glints of light show through. As far as this limited vision allows, there is no one outside.

I close my eyes, and try to sit up, falling back immediately to the harsh pillow. Memories hit me, blackness engulfs me. I do not know how long I lie, my gaze glazed with black. Finally the shadows clear, a stinging sensation pricking at my sense. I raise my hand to the back of my head, carefull not to move myself to much in the process. Matts and dried blood tangle my curls. My heartbeat quickens, and my mouth feels dry.

I try to process all the information that comes flooding back to me. The village, the men. Pain laces my memories, my entire vision hazed with red and black.

I brush the streaks of knotted brown hair out of my face, feeling the heat of my brow and cheek. I feel nauseous. I wretch but there is nothing to come up. I fall back to the bed.

And fall asleep.

...

I wake up to the smell of food.

My eyes open instinctively, as my senses are influxed by the scent. It is sweet, and laced with herb. I shift myself, feeling the chain tug at my skin, until I can see the food. It has been placed just beside the bed. Far enough that I can just reach it. There is sweet rice, light brown and smooth textured, with fruit and honey inside. A tiny basin of water lays beside it.

I am so hungry. But I do not want to give into my desire. I feel weak. Weak for being caught. Weak for being unable to defend my family and the ones I love. Weak for not fighting back. I refuse to let them triumph.

Feeling more pleased with myself then perhaps I should, I push the food away from me with my toe. It slides easily across the metal floor, slipping to a halt at the bars. I turn on my side, and lay there. Staring at the blank wall, I wonder. About how long I will survive if I continue like this. About whether I will ever find the nature of this captivity. Whether my village will be alright, after we have lost so much. I inhale slowly attempting to calm my now raging heart that thumps a tattoo against my ribs.

Footsteps echo outside.

I start, sitting up on the bed. The dizziness evaporatess quickly this time. A thought occurs to me, but I push it aside for now.

The footsteps halt. Shadows are passing in front of the gleaming light that creeps through into the cell. I hold my breath. Keys rattle in a lock, and the bars are pushed back. I instinctively press myself back to the wall. Fire flares at my hands.

But I needn't have been afraid. It is the old man from before. He shuffles into my room. The non-eaten food does not go past his gaze. He makes a slight motion with his head, and another man dressed in metal stamps in. He gathers the tray and removes it from my cell. We are now completely alone.

He watches me for a while. I do not meet his eyes. Fear and anticipation grow within me by the second. I shrink away beneath his look. Slowly the flames die, sparking out in a matter of seconds. My breathing is ragged.

"You should eat," he says. The silence is broken.

"What?" I ask.

He cocks a single eyebrow. "I do not understand."

"What?" I repeat, "What should I eat? You just removed the food."

He bursts out laughing.

I smile slightly but let my hair fall in front of my face so he will not see.

"We will have to bring you more then," he says. And then he turns and leaves.

...

As promised the next tray appears later. I cannot gauge the time exactly. I only know that it takes long enough for me to sleep briefly and wake to it once more beside me.

I do not eat, yet again, though the pangs of hunger are stronger now. Spurred on by my own moral triumph, I creep over to the tray, and shakedly lift the basin of water. I take a tiny sip, forcing it down my burning throat. A little I spill over the back of my head. The liquid is cold and trickles down the back of my skull, washing away the dried blood.

Gently I set the china bowl down. The depleted water supply sloshes as I set it gently on the sheets. I raise my hands, and call to the water.

It has been so long since I have done it, that it takes several tries before I can muster enough power and will to bring forth a thin ribbon of liquid. It shivers dangerously, shaking in my inexpert grip. I let it fall back to the basin.

I practice for quite a while, until I can fully regain control. I was once a brilliant water bender, but I have relied on fire since I joined my aunt at her village. Elated at this new-found control, I let the water seperate into tiny drops, hovering around the room, quivering in wait. Raising both my hands I feel it once more slip into one. As I do that, they slide toward the back of my head, thin streams touching at the wound, healing it. Moistened my hair falls straight, flat against my back. Breathing more quickly I release the water back into the bowl. Only a few specks are left.

Leaning back on the bed I turn over onto my back, turning away from the wall.

And that's when I see him.

The man with the scared face.

Standing at the doorway.

Watching me.


	3. Chapter 3

The plate crashes to the ground. China smashes against the floor, a harsh grating of steel and porcelain. The pieces skid toward his feet, and moisture trickles across the plain black boots.

I feel my heartbeat quicken, responding as does my breathing. I have been scared before. But never like this.

I remember what my aunt used to tell me. Whispers of what damage the knowledge of my secret could do to me. I would be a freak among the dirt of the water nation. A unity between fire and ice was never meant to be like it existed within me. At best I would be sought out as a weapon, abused by those who would claim friendship. At worst I would be killed.

Scar-face enters the room. Each movement is jerky and violent. He is in front of me in a second.

For a moment everything is still. Then he opens his mouth and rasps.

"How?"

I press myself closer to the metal surface. My throat is dry. I swallow.

"How!" he says, this time shouting the words. His hands clamp on either side of my shoulders and shake me. "How is it possible?"

I refuse to speak. I do not even know if I can. I certainly would not be able answer the question. Even I do not know.

My father was from the fire nation. A rich noble of high birth. I have never found out exactly how, but he had become... "involved"... with a slave girl from the northern water tribe. My mother. I was their bastard daughter. My father had truly loved my mother, but it had been over ruled by a desire for power and status. She fled the fortress where they lived, leaving me in the care of the castle slaves. I never found out what happened to her. I was then smuggled from the castle, to be hidden with my aunt in her small village by the sea. I owed her my life.

And that was how it had happened. Theoretically I should have been born with one bending ability. Locked into one power. But not me.

When I do not answer anger floods his eyes. His grip tightens on my shoulders and finger nails bite into my skin through the cloth robes. I can seeconfusion beneath the anger. And fear. Of me. I close my eyes, and focus on the pain in my shoulders.

"But why?" he asks, more to himself then me. "To pose as a fire nation person, when you could have so easily fit as water nation."

In that moment his entire posture softens to curiosity. As we both realise this he stiffens again and draws away from me. Disgust flares in his eyes. He spits on the floor beside me and I jerk away feeling the cuff painfully against my wrist.

"You will tell us."

His voice is forceful, his eyes cruel.

Then he leaves. The lock on the cell clangs into place. As the last clink of metal dies in the air. I shiver.

...

I cannot sleep that night. The light wanes outside, and a candle is lit. I hear a guard shuffle into place. I can see his figure outside, a black shape imprinted against the shining light. I can feel the flame almost as it is beside me. It caresses my senses and I long to reach out to it with my mind.

A basin full of water arrives. I assume it is for me to bathe. I am so thirsty that I drink some of the moisture, cooling it within my mouth. I doubt they will notice it missing.

Awkwardly I shift out of my robe, laying it on the floor beside me. The silk is dirty, stained. The blue material that runs across the neckline is covered in blood. Some thin stitching, white and gold embroidery running at the hem, is torn out.

I curl under the water, allowing the liquid to cleanse me. My hands fumble with a ribbon in my hair, and as soon as I tug it out, my curls release. I unsteadily brush a few of the tangles from my dark hair. There is no more pain in my skull and it is a relatively easy task. I scrub carefully across my pale. I have a strange combination of features. My hair is dark, almost black, but curls into ringlets at the end. My skin is cream coloured, even paler in the thinning light from the candle. My eyes are grey, tinted with blues and purples. Like a storm my aunt used to say.

I jerk out of the bath at the thought of my aunt. The chain at my wrist jangles angrily.

I raise a single hand and the water comes to my call. The thin ribbon of liquid dances as I press it into the fabric of my robe. Little flames burn over it causing steam to hiss over its surface. Heat brushes my hair back from my face. I continue these movements, repeating the actions six or seven times until it is completely clean.

"Hohoho. What have we here?"

I start around, seeking the source of the noise. A figure shrouded in shadow stands at the cell door. From the thick build of his uniform I can guess he is a guard.

I let out a tiny scream, starting out of the bath, and scrambling into the thin robe. I wrap it tightly round myself and stumble into the bed. Outside I hear the man laugh.

I am frozen in my position. I listen as the guard settles in for the night. The candle wanes, and shadows grow. I am shrouded in darkness.

...

At the next change of guard I am visited by a cluster of metal men, wrapped in such heavy armour that I am surprised they can walk.

Only one enters the cell. I can see nothing of his features under the mask. He jangles the keys alluringly in front of my face, taunting me. He jabs one in the cuff, and I gasp in pain. Grinning, he grabs my arm and pulls me from the bed. He is so strong that I am unable to fight against him.

I am dragged from the prison. My legs fumble awkwardly beside the long gait of the man. I can feel my chaffed wrist bleeding lightly from the previous the chain being ripped off so harshly. As soon as I step out I am surrounded by guards. In other circumstances I might have been flattered that they thought I was worthy of so much protection. But not now.

I am tugged up some thick steps. Ropes litter the floor, and I attempt to side step them, pressed between the guards shoulders.

Then we are out onto the ships deck. It smells of salt, and the wood is slippery. Outside the sea writhes in desperation, its stormy liquid calling to me. I might have considered drawing it to me, attacking the guards, but I am drawn away from it.

On the very fore-front of the deck stands scar face and the old man. Scar face appears to be dancing. Swift graceful movements, each stroke causing fire to flare from his palms and the soles of his feet. His shirt is off, revealing toned pale skin. I cannot help it. My mouth falls open and I come to a complete stop.

I have never seen anything like it, The beauty and ease with which he bends fire. My own limited ability is extremely under developed compared to his own.

Something like envy stirs within me.

As if sensing my gaze, both of the men turn to me. For the briefest second scar-face's eyes meet my own. An emotion flares beneath the surface. Guilt, pity? I cannot tell.

I am shoved forward, back into step with my guards. The moment is broken. Scar-face continues his dance.

Fear for where we are going raises its ugly head within my stomach. I shiver in anticipation.

There are more steps to be followed down. Then we turn into a room.

It is all metal like my holding cells, but clear of furniture, except for a single steel chair in the middle.

I am forced into a seated position.

That is when I figure it out.

That is when I finally get it.

And that is when the first blow hits me.


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. THIS HAS BEEN THE HARDEST CHAPTER SO FAR. I AM COMPLETELY OPEN TO CRITICISM TO IMPROVE MY WORKS. THANK YOU SO MUCH AND HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. :D.**

...

I shudder under the force of the blow. My jaw is knocked backward, and I feel blood trickle down my cheek. I lift my hand, and press it to my skin, feeling the hot liquid run rivers over my palm.

"What... What do you want?" I say, a haze of black threatening to consume my vision.

"Guess," says one of them.

I duck at the next punch, and scramble against the wall. They laugh unfazed, and advance again.

"We want you to tell us..."

"Who you are."

"Where you come from."

"Why you were living with that filth."

The semi circle that has formed around me now completely obscures my view. All I can see is red and black silk, and the bold bloodied flames upon their chests.

Another sharp blow hits my shoulder, and it slams against the wall. I hold my breath. The pain is deep, and I worry that I will not be able to fully heal it.

"Not going to talk to us?" asks the first guard, his helmet tilted back to reveal a damp patch of hair that falls over his forehead.

"Oh she will," a shorter one says. He raises his fist and pins my against the wall, hand clenched at my throat, my feet just touching the ground. "There are other, more... pleasurable ways... to force women to speak."

I freeze. My heart thumps in my chest. Automatically flames flare at both of my hands. The guard shrieks and drops me. I collapse against the floor. I can see the feet of the guard as he once again moves forward, anger lacing every twitch of his limbs.

"That is it, girl. You will..."

Something explodes. I raise my hands shielding myself from non-existant debris. It rakes me a moment to realise it has come from the deck. Metal screams and the floor sways dangerously.

"What in all of..."

The guards exchange looks, three of them leave in practiced motions. Only eight remain.

One of them raises his foot and I feel the leather boot connect with my skull. Sharp metal grazes my forehead and blood gushes across my face. Another prepares to kick me.

And then the screams start.

There is no hesitation. In an instant maneuver, every single guard turns and races for the door. I hear their footsteps die away.

I know I should leave but all strength has deserted me. I crawl to the door, red blood trickling into my hair and eyes, obstructing my vision. I halt and tear a strip of the blue cloth of my robe to stem the flow. I try to call to the water, but the metal bars my way. Maybe if I was at full strength. But I am heavily weakened.

I manage to climb to my feet, nails scrabbling at the metal in an attempt to steady myself. I stumble outside, slamming the door shut behind me.

Despite myself I want to know what is happening on the deck. I trip toward the stairs, clumsily sticking each foot forward after the other. I put my first foot on the step and raise my body up it.

On the third step I collapse.

...

Something hits my face, a harsh splash of cool liquid across the burning of my skin.

I open my lips and let the water trickle inside.

"Wake up dammit."

My eyes flicker open in response to the words. Scar-face hovers inches above me, eyes narrowed, a pail of water clenched in his right hand, so tightly his knuckles have turned white. Breathing heavily I prop myself up.

I am laid out flat on the deck. The dark wooden boards are cool against the fire of my body. I sigh and roll onto my back.

Consternation riddles his face.

"What are you doing?" He grabs my shoulder, flipping me back over. The injured one. I let out a shriek of pain. He snatches his hand back,

"Sorry, sorry."

I raise my eyebrows.

"I... I need your help."

My eyebrows shoot so high the must disappear into my hairline.

"Look. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to make you... Not like that."

I have my serious doubts about the worth and sincerity of the apology. Instead I close my eyes, intending to once again fall into unconsciousness.

"No! Please. It's... It's my uncle."

I assume he means the old man. Emotions are running through his dark eyes. Anger, tenderness, fear.

I am confused. I don't know what to do. He has hurt me, but I have nothing against his uncle. It is not in my nature to be cruel. Or to deny others fromthe gifts I have.

"Star blessed," my aunt used to say, "That is what your name means. You have been blessed. You must pass them on to people who are not."

"OK," I say.

"What?"

"I'll do it. I'll help your uncle."


	5. There is nothing here

OK... So here is the thing with me.

I do NOT like the number five (no offence no. 5)

It is my really unlucky number.

So this story will have no chapter 5.

Fortunately I am working on chapter 6. and will try and publish soon.

I swear your comments are like my favourite brand of heroin.

(Please do not stop reviewing because I just referenced twilight. While I do enjoy it I was trying to be ironic.)

So please, please, please review.

Thank you to everyone who has commented.

Love ya'll.

:D.

i am in the closet.


	6. Chapter 6

Scar-face leans down and I feel his calloused hands brush over my skin as he gently lifts my arm around his neck.

All the muscles in my body hurt, and every step is agony. But through each stumble the man's hand is steady against my back. My movements feel awkward and jerky next to his graceful ones, and despite how uncomfortable I feel beside my captor, there is something soothing about the heat of his body against mine.

We reach the deck. Instantly a tiny shriek escapes my lips as I see the elder man. He is lying strewn across the deck, a wide gash cutting across from his upper shoulder to his hips. Dried blood cakes the edges, while trickles of fresh scarlet collect in beads at the edges of the silk tunic.

I break free from Scar-face's grip to kneel beside him. I have healed myself many times, but others only a few and only when I could pass it off as nothing, so as not to cast aspersions about my ability to bend more then one element. Unsure I peel back the layer of silk. The man's eyes flicker briefly and he draws a ragged gasp. I swallow.

I call to the water and very slowly, tentative as I am, it reaches up in a thin hypnotizing ribbon, to dance about my head. Focusing every bit of willpower I possess I press it into him.

He opens his eyes, wide and glazed and lets out a shriek of pain. Scar-face joins me instantly, and I can see concern and fear hidden beneath the steely composure.

I can feel the injuries as if they were my own. They are serious, not as bad as the appear, but still threatening enough to need attention and healing. Entwining a tiny stream of fire within the water, I purge the wound of infection, before gently knotting bone and muscle together to repair the other damage. The heat of the wound I draw out as I would fire. With a final quake his body is still, but no longer broken.

After that a long stream of dialogue and emotion merge together. I do not know how long it takes, but eventually I pass out. In what I think are Scar-faces arms.

...

I wake up in a small bed.

In this case, small is a relative word, especially compared to the tiny cot I had been forced into earlier. And apart from that there are several other noticeable differences. My hand is not bound by chain nor am I in any other way restrained. Though the room is metal, some attempt, however futile has been made at decoration. Rich red brocade tumbles down the side wall, embellished with the inescapable golden flame that is the symbol of the fire nation.

There is little furniture in the room, save a few dark wood paneled drawers and a writing desk. Steel candles are placed at each of the four corners, burning low, and casting strange flickering shadows around the room.

I am wearing a new robe, though I shudder to think how it got there. This one mirrors the black and gold and red patterns of flame around the room. The blood has been cleaned off my face, and my hair is once more clean and tied in a low knot on the back of my head.

I sit up, propping myself against the fluffy white pillows. Then I let out a startled shriek and cringe back under the silk duvet.

He is sitting their, hands propped up against his knees, legs spread wide in a cushiony armchair in the corner. His dark black eyes stare at me watching.

Feeling unnaturally self-conscious I draw my legs up to my chest and clutch my arms around my knees.

"What do you want?" My voice is hoarse and when I speak I can feel my head aching again.

He doesn t answer and we are both momentarily still.

"I'm sorry", he says suddenly.

It is so unexpected that for a moment I gape wordlessly at him.

Excuse me? I say.

I m sorry... For... For before. I didn t mean it to go that far. I thought... He falters. I wrap my arms closer to my chest. Still confused.

And then it clicks.

That was you! You told them to... I say.

He laughs bitterly.

Scar-face stands and I automatically shift away from him pressing myself closer to the wall. Something strange flashes in his eyes as he starts toward me.

Thank you, he says, For... For helping my uncle. He leans forward almost instinctively reaching for my arm. I flinch as his pale skin touches mine and he withdraws instantly, back into the cold and somewhat condescending shell, that I have been witness to for most of my stay.

You can stay here for now. Try to leave and you will be sent back to the prison cell. Try to escape and you will be punished. He pauses cruel eyes swerving slightly so they do not have to meet my own. Then he goes to leave. I reach out a hand imploring him to stop, because I need to ask.

Will you... Will the guards... Try to... Not again... I do not know how to finish the sentence.

He turns back to me, hand clenched around the metal handle. Tension shows in the smooth muscles that ring his arms.

If nothing I think you have earned that right.

...

**Thanks for the comments. I actually didn't realise how screwed up it looked. My computer had a spaz. :D.**


	7. Chapter 7

I fall asleep almost as soon as he leaves, passing out from dizziness, that floods my body in a wave of exhaustion. The mattress is hard, but lined with warm sheets, and the last thing that I remember is a sense of heat and snugness that I have not felt for a long time. Then I am gone.

...

I wake up to something cool prodding the side of my face.

Uncomfortable I shift, trying to protect myself from the source of the freezing touch, my hands shooting up. I feel calloused hands grasp my wrist, jerking my hand back down.

I force my eyes open to gaze into the wrinkled skin of the old man, who scar-face had called uncle. His deep, dark eyes brim with concern, and he swipes a wet rag across my face.

I start upward, but am snapped backward once again by the same hands pressing down on my other wrist and forcing me onto the bed. I squirm under the grip of my unknown assailant, but the old man raises his hand for me to still,

Unable to do anything else, I obey, wriggling into a more comfortable position.

Scar-face moves into view, his long dark bangs hanging down across his face. I scowl as I realize it is he who restricts me. I search his face, trying to find meet his eyes with my challenge, but his dart away from my own, and instead I turn my gaze to the old man.

"You... You shouldn t be here," I manage to choke between my ragged lips, "You should be resting. After the damage you took..."

He chortles slightly and applies a sharper pressure to my face.

"Do not worry I heal quickly."

I actually smile, and he returns it with equal warmth.

"If you need anything, you only have to ask. Prince Zuko will be more than happy to oblige you."

Scar-face jerks his head upward, raising both eyebrows, and gazing steely eyed at his uncle. And something clicks.

"Prince Zuko?" I ask. When neither reply I shut my mouth feeling stupid. But the cogs are turning.

Prince Zuko, banished from the fire nation after he insulted a lord or did some other fire nation crap. I shake my head... unable to believe it. But if he is the prince, then his only remaining uncle must be.

"General Iroh?" This time my knowledge is regarded with a smile.

"And how does a girl living within water nation tribe know anything of that?"

I know he is probing me for answers, in a much more subtle way than the guards. I clamp my lips shut and refuse to respond.

Prince Zuko shoots his uncle a slightly triumphant look, and his uncle bows his head in defeat. I feel like I am missing something.

"You were right. She is smarter then I gave her credit for," says Iroh.

I am surprised someone who ordered his guards to beat me up had bet on my intelligence.

"But regardless I am indebted to you for what you did. I will help you until you are well again."

"I am fine," I insist, "I just need some water, something to bend with. I can heal myself."

Iroh nods, and tosses the rag aside.

"I will be back in a moment to with some fresh water. Prince Zuko?" He nods toward the rag.

Zuko frowns, but concedes. As soon as his uncle has left, he lifts the wet towel and sponges my face. transferring his weight on top of my so I cannot move. I can feel his body warm against mine, and a hot flush reaches my cheeks.

Instantly he withdraws, shifting away from me, while retaining both grasp on my left wrist and the rag. Blushing at the awkwardness I to avert my eyes.

And yet, in the brief moments when our eyes met I saw and felt it. A tiny hint of... Longing.

**Sorry both for the breivity and that I haven t written it in a long time. Will try to do more. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R. :D.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK, so I know it has been A REALLY LONG TIME since I posted anything and I am sorry. I just got really busy with schoolwork. But I am going to be trying to post more regularly from now. Thank you to anyone who has bothered to stick with this story, despite it not having been written in for a while. Thank you guys. To anyone new who is reading this, enjoy.**

My body is fatigued from the stress of healing. Lulled by the smooth movement of the cloth across my face I once again fall into oblivion.

...

When I wake up the room is empty. A pale light streams in from an open window bleaching the dark furniture white. A slight breeze is beckoned in, bringing with it the tang of the sea and chill air.

I sit up quickly, memories flooding back. But my head spins and I gasp for air, falling back onto the stiff mattress. My stomach wretches but there is nothing within it. A startling pang of hunger arises.

This time I take it more slowly, gently propping myself up against the soft pillow. My ears ring slightly but I do not collapse again.

I swing my legs off the edge of the bed. I am still dressed in the torn water nation robe, and I draw one of the sheets off the mattress. It is stark white, and still warm from where I have slept. I stumble to the window.

Before me the dark sea stretches, thin fingers lapping at the sides of the boat. The wisps of clouds that hang in the velvet sky are reflected back in the writhing water, delicately shimmering with the movement.

Slowly I stretch out my fingertips and feel slender threads of water gather at the edge. There is something amazing about bending, like something that I have been missing has been found... like I have been completed. More water leaves the great ocean and I draw it to me, letting it flow down my arm. Healing me.

"How do you do it?"

I start and the water splashes to the floor. It is him.

He stands perched at the very edge of the room, hovering in the half opened door, framed by the golden light of flames that flicker in the hallway behind him. I did not even hear him enter.

"I'm sorry," I say instantly, reflexively, bending down to where the water has trickled along the floor. It jumps at my touch, and I let it curl back out the window to join the great ocean.

"How do you do it?" he says again, more quietly this time, moving closer toward me, letting the door swing shut behind him. I start and shy backward toward the wall.

He studies me with a critical eye.

"You can bend both fire and water, correct?" he asks.

He knows. He knows. For so long I have fought to keep my secrets hidden from all. But now it is ruined my chance at freedom gone forever. He knows. He knows.

I nod.

"How?"

"I... I do not know."

It is an honest response, but he obviously does not believe me.

He takes another step forward. I press myself closer to the wall, still afraid.

"What do you want from me?" I ask.

He tilts his head to the side.

"Answers," he says.

"And if I give them to you, I am free to go?"

He laughs slightly. But he does not answer me.

He takes another step toward me and I decide I have had enough. Fire flickers to life at the edges of my fingertips, it's warmth caressing my hands.

He raises his palms straight into the air, showing me his empty palms.

"I do not mean you harm, girl," he says.

Now it is my time to laugh. But I let the flames die down.

We stand like that for several moments dead-locked. Then he turns away from me.

"I did mean it," he says, "When I said I was sorry."

I raise a single eyebrow.

"Would you still have meant it, if I hadn't helped your uncle?" I ask.

A strange look convulses his face; pain, anger. Then he turns on his heel and leaves.

Leaving my question unanswered.

...

**Please excuse the shortness of this chapter. I promise to be writing more. Thank you for reading. Please read and review (is that what R and R means? I've always wondered. If it does then I guess who have already completed the reading part ;P).**


	9. Chapter 9

I learnt how to say "I love you in Chinese." Wo ai ni. XD.

So wo ai ni to anyone is reading.

...

General Iroh arrives at my room early the following morning, carrying a breakfast tray laden with food; Preserved meats; ham and bacon, as well as thick hunks of bread and salted cheeses. A jug of steaming tea is set in the middle of it, two porcelain cups that have been painted intricately set beside it My stomach grumbles it's approval.

He sets the tray down in front of where I now lie on the bed. Unsure, I do not move.

He smiles, "I never did get a chance to properly thank you. I hope this will make up for my lack of propriety. Apologies for the rather poor variety; it is difficult to keep expensive and delicious foods aboard such a vessel as this. I am sure you can imagine."

I incline my head. Though my stomach longs for the food; all my instincts point against trusting this man. But then again if he did wish to drug me he could simply call in one of the guards to knock me out.

I carefully move the tray toward me, and bite tentatively into a piece of bread. It is rather stale, but it tastes wonderful to my starving body. I pace myself, hesitantly selecting another chunk after I have finished with this one. General Iroh watches me intently.

Unfortunately, after going for so long without food, I am anxious not to test the limits of my stomach. Once I have consumed a third piece of bread, I push it back toward him.

"Thank you," I say.

He does not question me, simply accepting the tray. Gently he pours tea into the two cups provided and offers one to me. I accept and take a long draft, tasting the sweet liquid upon my tongue.

After a moments pause he speaks.

"If you would not mind, child, I would like to... um... ask you some questions about your past experiences. If you are happy to oblige."

I slump forward slightly.

"Oh. So that is why you were being nice to me."

"Not at all," he says, "I mean it. I am indebted to you for helping me; needless to say I did not deserve your charity. However, if you would be willing I only seek to determine some truth about you. Prince Zuko is quite set on discovering the source of your abilities, and I think it would be helpful to everyone if you simply would comply. Of course, I will not force you to answer me, I simply thought you would rather speak to me then my nephew about such matters. He is not always the wisest of people."

I consider this, trying to see if any underlying threat is detectable. What he says seems perfectly rational, and despite myself, I find myself eager to trust this man. He seems perfectly rational, which is more then I can say for any other person I have encountered on this ship.

"Alright," I say.

"What is your name?"

"W... What?" I ask. thrown off by this strange question.

"I just wondered," he says, "It seems very odd that we have made such a fuss about you and yet do not know your name."

There is a pause.

"Iyai," I say.

"That is an interesting name," he says, with no hint of sarcasm, "Star-blessed, I think it means."

I do not press him, do not ask how he knows this.

"And your last name?"

I say nothing. He nods slightly and continues.

"You can bend both fire and water?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why?"

"No."

"Have you always been able to do it?"

"Yes."

"Can you think of any possible explanation for these powers?"

"Yes."

"Are you willing to elaborate?"

"No."

"Why, when living in a water tribe, did you pretend that you could bend fire only? I thought it would have been only natural, to blend in with your fellows, that you bend water."

I hesitate.

"It wasn't my decision. Lat, one of the first people I met, saw me fire-bending after I had convinced everyone that I could not bend. Of course, the damage was done and I could not take back what Lat had seen."

He nods, seeming to find this explanation reasonably acceptable. We fall into silence as he seems to ponder something. I lean back, thankful that my questioning is over.

A crash from outside seems to bring General Iroh back to reality. Moments later my door is flung open and Prince Zuko appears.

"Uncle," he says, "I think I have found the Avatar."


	10. Chapter 10

**Why salve amicus? Why don't you R and R because of how much ni ai wo. I even promise to give you a cookie if you do.**

...

His uncle stands up instantly, looking slightly weary.

"We are just docking in the harbour of a Southern water tribe villages. I have commanded the soldiers to arm themselves and the sailors to prepare a cell."

Prince Zuko casts me an odd look, before turning back to his uncle.

"You are sure?" says General Iroh, "We cannot afford another mistake."

There is a silence, and something clicks.

"That's why you were in my village?" I ask, "You were looking for the Avatar."

"Yes," says General Iroh.

I am confused.

"But the Avatar isn't real," I say, "He's... he's a story."

Prince Zuko laughs. General Iroh chuckles.

...

I am left alone in my room, the window bolted shut, and a thick metal blind pulled over it. With the door locked tightly I can hear nothing through the steel walls.

Frustrated I sit on the bed. I do not understand what is happening. My life has changed so much in mere moments. What will they do with me? What do they really want from me? Where is this ship going?

The sheets are cool against my skin, which I can feel flaring again. I press my forehead to the cool cotton. I slip back under the covers.

And before I know it, I have been taken by sleep.

...

My eyes flicker open as light floods my vision.

Though my muscles are heavy from sleep, my headache is gone, my stomach is once again stirring.

I sit up, surveying the room. Someone has entered and opened up the bolted window, letting a fresh breeze saunter into the room, touching lightly at my face. I can smell salt and moisture. A new tray of food is placed on a stout wooden table that has been set up beside my bed; this time heaped with lumps of cheese and small lumps of salted apples and apricots. Fresh clothes have been placed at the end of the mattress. A miniature version of the fire nation sailor's uniforms. A wide metal tub filled with steaming water has been placed on the metal floor.

With nothing else to do I bathe and dress. Even with the sailor's uniform in a smaller size they still hang limply off my body. I tie the thin gold belt tightly around my waste. I then consume what little food has been left for me.

With nothing more to do I recline on the bed trying to determine my next move. After a while I stand and go to the window. It is small. but I suspect I could have fit through. Unfortunately the ocean stretches seemingly endlessly on either side, not even the tiniest speck of land against the thick, swirling blue.

Frowning, I step backward, glancing toward the door. I move toward it and try the tiny bronze handles. It immediately turns with my hands and I hear a click. The door swings forward.

Wait, what?

I peek my head round the corner, but see no guards waiting outside. Confused take a step backward. It just seems to... well, convenient. But then again...

I slip out. The floor is steel, cold against my feet. I use fire to quicken my step, lighten it. The halls seem deserted.

I have absolutely no idea where I am, and so I wonder, almost aimlessly, through the corridors.

A door appears just ahead and I push it open, once again finding no resistance.

I recognize the place instantly. It is a thin hall, one side made completely of thick metal, the other side interspersed with thick bars. The prison.

I take a step backward. It appears to be deserted, but I have no wish to re-enter this place.

"Who's there?"

The voice bursts out of nowhere and I jump in fright. It is relatively soft, gentle, young. Curious, I pause.

"Who is there?" the voice repeats.

I hesitate, then move forward toward the sound of the voice. I move past the first five cells. In the sixth I can just see the faintest outline of a shadow. I bend close toward the bars. A face appears before me, pale with a single line of blue tracing the centre of the forehead, flaring out at the sides before tapering to a smooth point.

"Who are you?" the boy asks me.

I take a slight step backward.

"Iyai. And you?"

"Aang," he says.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"The same thing I expect you are," he says.

"Oh," I reply.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, "I mean here specifically."

"I got lost."

"Trying to escape?"

I nod.

"It's useless. The only way off the ship is into the ocean. I expect you would run into little difficulty if you had some form of lifeboat, but as they are all stowed on the deck. In plain view of the massive party Prince Zuko has decided to hold in wait of his recent capture of the Avatar."

My eyes widen.

"He caught the Avatar?" I ask, "But... but how is that possible?"

The boy shrugs.

"But then where is he?" I ask, taking a step back and glancing up and down the corridor. The rest of the cells are deserted. Unless...

"It's not... You're not..."

He nods, a slight smile curling on his lips.

"No," I say, "No, that is impossible. I don't believe it. The Avatar is... Well for a start he's much older then you are. Much older. By about a hundred thousand years. And he is... powerful. He wouldn't have gotten captured. And... And he doesn't even exist."

Aang laughs, then purses his lips and blows a strong gust of wind just beside my head. The bars bend slightly beneath the force of the air.

I jump backward.

"Wow."

There is a noise at the door and I whip around. Standing in the light is the silhouette of a man, a sailor I would guess by his uniform.

I freeze.

...

**Just so you know, I was talking about a METAPHORICAL cookie. XD.**


	11. Chapter 11

The sailor tilts his head, staring at me. He is tall, perhaps twenty and four years, long brown hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, a thin line of stubble tracing his strong jawline.

"What are you doing down here?" he asks me, more in bemusement then actual anger.

I stand up, backing away from him. The fire roars within me, and I mentally stoke it, preparing myself to fight him.

"If you are considering to force me out of the way then I have no way to stop you. I am not a bender myself. But, unfortunately, with the rest of the guards concentrated around the only area that offers you some form of lifeboat, you have absolutely nothing to gain from doing so. It is for this reason I would probably advise you against doing that. Come with me now and I will take you back to your room with the least bit of fuss."

I hesitate. He is right, of course. I would gain nothing, but needless attention and trouble. Besides, I do not enjoy hurting people.

The sailor turns and walks out of the door, obviously expecting me to follow him. I bow my head slightly toward the Avatar and he nods to me. Then I scamper after the man.

We do not speak as he takes me through the passages, navigating the place with ease. I stare at the floor, following the line of the sailor's feet. We arrive at my room and he opens the door for me.

"I will have to inform Prince Zuko of this, you understand?" he says to me.

I grimace slightly, but nod.

"Very well then," the sailor says, stepping out of the room, "You are perfectly comfortable then? Do you need food or water?"

I wonder briefly why he is being kind to me. But I shake my head.

He smiles slightly at me, and bows slightly as he pulls the door shut. I hear the lock slide into place.

...

I sleep very little that night, sitting on the edge of my bed in quiet meditation. I can feel the ocean pulsing around me, each tiny vibration in the liquid washing over me.

In the morning I wake up to a quiet knock on my door. Starting up from my position against the pillows I say, "Come in."

The lock scrapes against the edge of the heavy iron door. General Iroh pokes his head in. Behind him, the same sailor from the night before enters, grinning at me, holding a tray of food.

"Good morning," says Iroh stepping into the room. The sailor sets the tray of food on the floor and bows low to the General, before leaving the room. He lowers himself to the ground and gestures that I sit next to him.

A similar breakfast as from the last time has been prepared for us, though I am not very hungry. He pours us both tea and I sip it slowly, waiting for it...

"I heard you met the Avatar yesterday evening."

It is not a question, but I nod anyway. A slight smile curls General Iroh's lips.

"You found him amicable?" he asks.

"I suppose," I say.

There is silence.

"I come to you with a proposition," says Iroh.

He pauses.

"Yes," I say.

"Well... After the events of last night, Prince Zuko, is not feeling quite at his fullest strength at the moment." I snort. "For this reason we will be going somewhat more easily with our training this morning. I have his agreement to let you join us in practicing."

I consider this slightly. Remembering the way I have seen them bend makes my heart squirm with envy for their grace and prowess. But their must be another side. Despite what I might want to believe, the kindness of their hearts does not appear to be the major motive in this proposition.

"Why?" I demand.

General Iroh smiles broadly.

"Prince Zuko hopes that he will learn something of water-bending techniques by watching you bend. Between you and me," he says, leaning forward conspiratorily, "He does not have the present mental capacity at the moment to concentrate and if I were you I would snatch at the opportunity while I still could."

I actually laugh.

"Very well then," I say.

...

**Sorry that was kind of boring. ;P. It will get better next chapter I promise. It was also short. Once again sorry. Erm... OK then. Goodbye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**OK so originally this chapter was going to be tacked onto the end of the last one, but then I didn't want to make it too long. So instead I split them. So sorry about the boringness and shortness of the last chapter. And thank you to the people who have favourited my story and the others who have reviewed it. It is good to know that some people, somewhere in the world are reading what I write and actually like it. XD.**

...

I leave the room with General Iroh and he leads me quickly through the passages. Frantically I try to memorise every turn we take, so that I can retrace this path if need be. Left, left, up the stairs, right, left, right, right, left, up more stairs...

The deck is relatively crowded when I reach the top, littered with clusters of sailors who move wearily about their work, heads bent downward. The smooth wood has been scrubbed down recently, and is still wet beneath my bare feet. Bunches of rigging are strewn on the ground, ropes tangling over the top of long red canvases.

Prince Zuko sits at the forefront of the deck, that is raised slightly above the rest of the sheet. He sits in a meditative position in the centre of the platform, eyes closed, dark shadows beneath his eyes making them seem hollow. He wears simple soldiers trousers, and I can see his chest rise with each solemn breath he takes.

He does not open his eyes as we approach and I stand awkwardly at the very edge of the ships front, holding onto the metal railing. General Iroh smiles slightly at me.

"Before we begin I would just like to er... gauge your abilities child," he says to me, "Is that agreeable to you Prince Zuko?"

Zuko nods, eyes still clamped tightly together. Iroh turns to me.

"Fire bend," he commands.

"I... What?" I ask, confused.

"Fire bend," he says again.

Unsure I call to the fire. It leaps to my fingertips, tracing gently at my wrists, warm and soothing. I shove it away from my body, watching as it ignites with the air, dissipating quickly as it streams further from my body.

He tilts his head and then issues more instructions. I go through several awkward movements following his directions. He neither criticizes nor praises me, though I can see Prince Zuko smirking at me. I flush.

When we are finished, he tells me to draw on my water bending. I do so, letting water from the ocean leap, in ribbon like strands to me. Prince Zuko sits up a little straighter, watching more intently as I perform the tasks General Iroh sets for me; Freezing, holding the water in mid-air, separating it into droplets. In this aspect I feel a little more competent, not so much because I am better at water bending then fire bending, but because neither of the men knows enough about water bending to judge my abilities quite as well as they previously had.

General Iroh finally halts these exercises, then seems to consider something.

"I wonder," he says.

There is a momentary pause.

"Can you bend both at once?" he asks me.

I nod. I have experimented with it before, though not very often. Fire flares at my hand, while the water dances rhythmically around my arm.

"That is amazing," says General Iroh, "It shows an incredible mental dexterity I would not have thought possible. How can to opposites co-exist at the same time without tearing you apart? Fire bending is fueled by anger and passion, while water bending is fueled by calmness and balance."

I wait, the fire tickles at my wrist, the water licking at my fingers. It is soothing, and I feel completed somehow.

"Does it take much concentration?" he asks me.

I shake my head. "No more so then bending either by themselves."

He cocks an eyebrow.

"Alright then," he says, "I suppose we will start your training at this point. I want you to re-complete each of the exercises I gave you a little before for each individual element, while keeping a grasp on the other one. When you feel ready, try to combine them."

"Thank you," I say, following his instructions.

As I begin he goes over to Prince Zuko and they begin to work seperately. Once again I am amazed at the fluidity of their movements.

Time moves on and I notice a small crowd of men have gathered to watch us. Embarrassed, I turn my back to them, staring out at the sea, trying to maintain my concentration. The sun has moved to it's peak in the sky as I have worked.

Once I feel I have completely mastered the individual components General Iroh gave me, I begin working with both at the same time. And it becomes much more difficult. I just cannot manage two individual tasks of this nature at once. Each time I turn my attention to one, the other slips slightly. It is painstaking and difficult.

About halfway through my fifth attempt at a more difficult manoeuvre a haggard looking soldier stumbles into the middle of the training deck. Prince Zuko spins around, ready to snap at the man who has just arrived. However as I watch the man leans in to speak to him and Zuko's face contorts. He turns to his Uncle and says something rapidly under his breath, fists clenched. Finally they turn to where our crowd of onlookers sits, looking as confused as I feel.

"Men, send the word. Bring every man to this top deck and prepare for a fight. The Avatar has escaped."

...

**I know, I know. Very short. Oh well. XD. I will update soon.**


	13. A bit more nothing here

As anyone who has read my post for number five will know, I have some issues with superstition. Not them I'm necessarily superstitious. It just never hurts to be cautious.

And as this post is the thirteenth chapter I have decided to play it safe. Do you know why thirteen is an unlucky number? Well, neither do I, but Wikipedia does. XD.

Another famous superstition revolves around the number 13, with the date being an inspiration for a series of horror films entitled Friday the 13th. There are many different stories that have evolved to give this date its notoriety, among them:

* The biblical reference to the Last Supper, with Judas betraying Jesus. He was the 13th guest at the table. Jesus was reportedly crucified on Friday.

* In ancient Rome a witch's coven comprised 12, with the 13th member being the devil.

* A Norse myth tells of 12 gods dining at Valhallah, their heaven. A 13th uninvited guest, Loki, arrived, persuading the god of darkness to slay the god of happiness.

Numerologists consider the number 12 a complete number for several reasons: the number of apostles, the total number of tribes in Israel, the number of months in a year, the number of Olympian gods, the zodiac signs and Hercules' labours. 13's association with bad luck is the simple, unavoidable fact that it exceeds a complete number by just one.

There you go. You have learnt something new today.

Regardless, apologies to people who thought this was a proper chapter and were excited to read it. Which probably wasn't anyone, but never mind. I have a dilemma about my story. You see, I intend to make this a Zuko romancy thing, and I originally intended her NOT to go with Avatar when he escaped. But I'm not sure. I plan to continue with this unless anyone who reads this has any particular "GRRRRRR" about me doing that. If you do please let me know in the reviews (mwhahahaha... see my evil scam to get you to review my story), or alternately just feel free to review my story because you want to and love me.

So thank you if you have been reading and reviewing. And I hope to hear from you.


	14. Chapter 14

**OK, so no one has objected (even though I only had that posted for like two seconds) so I am going to continue making this a trashy love story. By the way, do you like my beautiful profile picture? I just added it like a week ago and I am still very excited. XD.**

***Later***

**So to make up for my lameness in the previous two and a half (the half being chapter thirteen which didn't really count) chapters I am including a double plot thingy in this chapter. Enjoy.**

_What? What!_

I step backward as General Iroh rushes past me, shouting frantic orders. Prince Zuko grabs my arm dragging me over to one of the guards. I struggle, trying to wrench free of his iron grip.

"Let me go."

He ignores me.

"Take her to her room," he commands.

The guard nods and latches his hand around my wrist, hastily pulling me away from the soldiers who are milling around the deck. I try to pull away, but he holds me firmly. I kick out as his knees, trying to make him stumble. He grabs my other arm and pushes it tightly behind my back forcing me to the ground.

And that is when the deck explodes.

The raised platform I had been standing on mere seconds before flies apart, boards cracking, large splinters of wood propelled into the air. And from the centre, in a whirl of air, the Avatar rises. I let a slight gasp escape my lips.

It is amazing. If I had thought Prince Zuko was good this... This was something else entirely. He was like... like a force of nature.

The guard who is holding me, suddenly relinquishes his grip. I roll out of the way, as he stumbles backward. I realize he must have been hit by the flying board that now lies next to him.

Pressing myself to the floor, I scramble up against a wall. All around me I can hear people screaming. Grunts and groans as the injured lay upon the ground. The air is in turmoil, a fierce wind whipping around me, tearing at the sails. And in the thick of it the Avatar stands. I have never seen anything like this. A single person causing so much damage, so much devastation to his enemies.

It both fascinates and scares me.

I sit there speechless, watching as the guards slowly close ranks on the Avatar. He knocks countless out of his way, only to be swarmed by dozens more. I see blood. And in that moment I make a snap decision.

I stand and call to the water. The entire boat shakes around me as I pull at the ocean, wrenching free as much as I can.

It is not so much that I want to help the Avatar. Though I suppose that is part of it. I just want it... to stop. I cannot stand it, seeing this carnage, this destruction of body and life. I need it to end.

The water, tonnes of it, hovers in the air around me, vibrating with life. I find I can hold it there easily, calmness flooding me. I have never felt this amazing before, strong, powerful... invincible.

None of the soldiers fighting the Avatar even notice, though those now lying around me do. I send it flying, allowing the water to crash past me, lift me from the floor. I fly with it through the ranks of the soldiers, toward the Avatar. And land gently beside them.

He grins at me.

I find it easier to direct the water now, letting myself go with it, holding back nothing. Long funnels spin around my head, entwined with thinner ribbons. I do not attack, merely defend. Each burst of flame that is thrown at the Avatar or myself I block with ease; each soldier sent flying is cushioned when he falls.

Above it all, I can hear a great roar, growing ever louder. I glance toward the sky, searching for the source of the noise.

It is a great animal, perhaps a third of the size of this ship. A long flat tail propels it through the air, it's body covered in thick white fur, lined with brown stripes. It has six arms, which direct it, gracefully steering it. And upon it's back I can see two figures, both dressed in traditional water nation garments.

The Avatar turns suddenly, signalling to the beast. It drops slowly toward him. He spins around to look at me.

"Come with me," he says.

I stand there, stunned. Debris and water fly around me. I should go, I tell myself. I should go and be free. But... will I really be free? I can see them more clearly now, the two water nation warriors, a girl and a boy. I know enough about the nature of prejudice to know that it works both ways. The fire nation sees all the other races as inferior. Yet the other races, because of this, deem all the fire nation morally unjust and violent. I will find no acceptance with them. And I do not think I can bear it. To lie again. To deny a part of myself.

Did I even want to be part of something like this? The Avatar was a revolutionary, he would be hunted, forced to live in instability. Not that what was offered to me now was much better.

But I might still have gone, if it hadn't been in these circumstances. I could see them around me. The dead. The injured. My aunt's words haunted me. Star blessed. I could not just fly away, leave, pretend this never happened. I could not let more people die because of me. A little way away I can see the sailor who took me back from the prison the previous day. I can't just leave.

"No," I say.

He looks slightly confused, but does not question my decision. Instead the Avatar jumps into the air, catching himself on a current of wind and propelling himself to the back of the beast. It roars again and turns, soaring away in the sky. The Avatar waves back to me. And then they are gone, a mere speck on the horizon.

...

As the Avatar flies away, the dozens of soldier rush past me, flames flying from their hands as they attempt to stop his passage. I duck, sending all but a single thin strand of water back to this sea, projecting it away from me.

I stumble quickly away, kneeling beside one of the injured sailors. His face is twisted in a strange grimace, his arm bent crookedly to the side. I let the water touch his arm, feel his injuries as though they were my own, and knit together the broken bone. Then I turn and crawl away to the next man; a young soldier with an iron nail stuck through his scalp. Then the next man and then the next.

I can hear people shouting, screaming; at me I think. But I ignore them, focusing only on the task at hand. No one physically disturbs me and so I proceed.

The last casualty treated I collapse on the floor.

...

When I wake up I am once again in the same room. I have been placed atop the heavy mattress, one of my hands chained to the iron bedstead. Prince Zuko sits, writing, at a desk that has been bought in since I left.

My eyelids are heavy and so I stay, lying in a tightly curled ball, careful to keep my breathing slow and steady so that Prince Zuko will not know that I am awake. I fear for the punishment that will be bestowed upon me; the retribution I will face for my actions.

I do not know how long I wake, my mouth dry, my stomach aching with hunger. Eventually a sharp rap comes at the door. As I peak through my dark eyelashes, I see Prince Zuko stand and open it. General Iroh stands at the doorway.

"May I come in?" he asks.

"Of course."

Prince Zuko inclines his head, and General Iroh enters the room, seating himself on one of the wooden stools.

I shut my eyes tightly again as General Iroh turns his attention toward me.

"What are you planning on doing with the girl?" he asks.

I stiffen slightly, straining my ears to catch what he says next.

"I do not know," says Prince Zuko. I hear a rustle of paper sheets.

"You still plan on leaving the ship to follow the Avatar on foot?"

"Yes," says Zuko. Wood squeaks on wood.

"Then you will leave her aboard the ship."

Prince Zuko seems to consider this.

"I do not think that would be advisable. She is such a valuable asset, it would be a shame to loose her. Leaving her would mean she would inevitably end up in the hands of the firelord. I would not at all wish that on someone with her... abilities."

"Then perhaps you should leave her in one of the villages along the coast?"

"But you see, that is the problem," he says, "She has power, yes? You saw her bend on the ship. And the fact that she can utilize more than one element. Power like that could be dangerous to us."

"So we cannot leave her; you suggest we must bring her? Or perhaps... you mean to dispose of her?"

"No," Zuko says quietly, "I am not my father."

There is silence.

"The only reason I hesitate in bringing her is that she helped the Avatar," Prince Zuko continues.

"I do not think it was so much a love for an Avatar that drove her," says Iroh, "She simply seemed to want to stop the fighting. And, since she has arrived, we have lost near on fifteen men. But imagine how many more if she had not intervened. I would be among the casualties myself. She did not have to help, but she did. And for that you owe her a larger debt then I think you can understand. If we wish to bring her, use her powers, do not force her. Even if it must be a guise act with kindness, and I think she will perhaps respond to that.

However, we must ensure that she does not leave us. I agree with you in that regard. Power like that will be used, no matter by who."

"I have taken care of that," Prince Zuko says, "Since she arrived I have had the guards poisoning her food and water, then in the next meal giving her an antidote and another dose. If she wants to live, she **must** stay with us."

...

**You might notice that I am not doing everything exactly as the series is written. This is for several reasons foremost being that it would take to much waffle if I did. BAD waffle. Don't get me wrong I like GOOD waffle. XD. But, being a fanfic, it was never exactly going to entirely fit in with the series. So I'm just going with the flow of the writing and hoping something good comes out of it... While still trying to make it fit the series as best I can.**


	15. Chapter 15

General Iroh leaves shortly after this statement. Prince Zuko bids him goodnight and I curl up slightly tighter in a ball as he sits down once again at the desk. After a few moments have passed, he turns suddenly to me.

"You can stop pretending to be asleep, girl. I'm not stupid you know."

I say absolutely nothing, hoping he is bluffing. There is a long silence, and I peek through my eyelashes. He is standing almost directly beside me, dark eyes surveying my face intently.

I scream instinctively and roll backwards off the edge of the bed. He laughs at me, and then turns to sit back at the desk. I mutter a curse under my breath as I stand. Zuko just sits there, writing.

Awkwardly I climb back onto the bed, my elbow aching from where I banged it against the floorboards. I glance up, finding the small window has once again been bolted shut. I consider my chances of opening it before Prince Zuko can stop me. It is on the opposite side of the room. Quietly, I step of my bed, sneaking toward it.

When I reach the window, I spin around, to check the Zuko has not noticed me. But, he is no longer at his desk. In fact, so far as I can tell, he is no longer anywhere in the room. Confused, I step away from the window, wrapping my arms gingerly around my body. I still cannot see him; leading me to conclude that he must have left. I turn back to the window.

And scream. Again. He is standing there. Blocking my path to the window.

"How the hell do you do that," I almost shout. I had not even heard him move.

He cocks an eyebrow at me.

I stand there, fists clenched tightly. "Move," I command.

He curls his lip slightly, obviously enjoying taunting me. "I think allowing you access to a vast amounts of water has already proven incredibly detrimental to my crew."

I deflate instantly. I wonder why he isn't angry with me. He seems to be in a surprisingly good mood considering the Avatar just escaped. I decide not to push my luck and immediately turn away, going to sit back on the bed. I sit in a meditative position, pressing hard against my knees with my knuckles, jamming my eyes shut.

"Better," Prince Zuko says, and I peak through my eyelashes in time to see him move to his desk.

I try to quell my impatience as I sit there, listening to the gentle licking of the water against the wood of the boat. The room is cold and still, save for the insistent scratching of the ink on the paper. Finally I can't take it anymore.

"Are you planning on leaving anytime soon?" I ask him, loudly. His entire demeanour is annoying me greatly, and I cannot keep some of the curtness from my voice.

"No," he says.

There is a long, frustrating silence.

I try again. "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere that concerns you," he says.

"I disagree."

"Really?" he says sharply, putting down the pen and turning to look at me.

I flinch slightly under his gaze. "Y... Yes."

He turns his back to me and continues writing. I bite down hard on my lip.

There is a loud knock on the door and General Iroh enters.

"Prince Zuko," he says hurriedly, "The captain wishes to see you immediately. He worries that docking in this weather might not be advisable."

Zuko leaves. General Iroh hovers at the door, looking oddly at me.

"You are OK?" he asks me.

I nod slightly.

"That is good. You have been sleeping for a long time. We worried that you might not make up."

There is a look of geniune concern on his face. I wonder whether he plays with me, or is sincere.

"What do you mean, 'Sleeping for a long time'?" I ask.

"Prince Zuko told you nothing of it?" he says, continuing when I shake my head, "You were asleep for almost seven days."

"What!" I exclaim, "That's impossible. I would be dead..."

Iroh smiles.

"And yet you are not. I do not suppose you remember - you were not properly awake - but there were several moments of awareness you had. You ate and drank then."

It takes me a moment to digest this information.

"A lot has happened while you slept. We are now being pursued by Princess Azula. I expect Prince Zuko has told you, but we will soon be leaving escaping this ship under the cover of night, to continue our hunt for the Avatar on foot. We think he heads toward Omashu, or somewhere in that reigon."

"He did not tell me," I say bluntly.

General Iroh sighs. "You will have to excuse my nephew, his manners are not always what they should be, what with him as the fire nation Prince."

"I disagree. His manners are exactly what should be expected of a Fire Nation Prince."

Iroh smiles. Then he sighs.

"We leave tonight," he says, "I have had a sailor prepare you clothing and other... necessary equipment for our journey."

"Thank you," I say, flushing slightly and looking downward.

"It is nothing."

There is a pause.

"Prepare yourself then, I will be coming to get you at around midnight."

I nod, and then he leaves.

...

**Two things:**

**1. So I just skipped like half of the first series, but I intend to keep much more closer to the plot for series two. Just because it would have been boring to read about how she stayed in her room for ages and ages while stuff happened. XD.**

**2. That was a... weird chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

I just realized that I haven't done one already so here is my disclaimer. I do not own anything Avatar-ish. I sort of own my character though, I suppose. Anyway, I take no credit for having made up the Avatar... stuff. And so forth.

A guard comes in almost immediately after this, bearing a tray of food and water. He stands sentinel at the door, unmoving while I eat and then leaves when I am finished. The lock slides into place behind him.

As promised Iroh returns to my chambers at midnight, carrying with him a large, grey canvased pack. He passes it to me and I see a similar one on his back. He gestures for me to follow him and I do so.

The night renders the hallways dark, the torches that hang in brackets on the walls are unlit. The hard metal is cold against my feet, and I shiver despite myself, wrapping my arms tightly around my body.

Prince Zuko waits for us atop the deck, his foot tapping impatiently on the ground.

"You are ready?" General Iroh asks.

Zuko nods.

I look around and see that we have docked, near a small beach. The sand is bleached silver in the moonlight, dark shells littering it's pale surface, shadows highlighting each protrusion. Cliffs soar high above us, jagged surfaces interspersed with tiny paths, that crookedly embrace the moist rock. Moss creeps over the stone, spreading it's long, green fingers. At the peak I can see the vague shadows of houses, silhouetted against the velvet sky.

Prince Zuko turns to the edge of the ship, the one nearest the cliff and swings himself off the edge. I let out a gasp. General Iroh laughs and follows suit. I peer over the railings just in time to see him land softly, in a burst of flame.

No freaking way.

Iroh turns to look up at me and waves his hand for me to copy them. I bite my lip, then very cautiously swing my legs over the edge, dangling dangerously. Then I slip downward. The air rushes past me, tearing at my hair and clothes. I feel sick. And scared. Mostly scared.

I fumble to get a grasp on a strip of water from the ocean, spinning it around me. As I come closer to the ground I push down on it, feeling the pressure slow my fall as the liquid makes contact with the ground. I land messily, stumbling to my knees.

When I stand up both of them have already moved forward. I let fire flicker into life and my heels, propelling my step until I can keep up with them, but dulling the light so it won't be obvious to those on the ship. I wonder at the need for such secrecy, but I have a lot of practice at being unobtrusive, hiding.

At the rapid pace that is set we make it up to the top of the cliff in less than half an hour, despite the steep, harsh terrain.

When we arrive at the top I let out a muffled start of surprise. What I had originally assumed to be a few small residences, is actually just a large collection houses and small shops. A little way behind that is a jungle, thick and full, teeming with wildlife. Noise assaults my senses; cicadas clicking, toads hiccuping, trees murmuring as the wind stirs their leaves.

Both of the men ignore me and continue toward the jungle. I hastily follow them. A chill wind has sprung to life while we climbed and I shiver incessantly. Thankfully our destination lies just a little into the clutches of the jungle, where the trees are still thin. In a forest clearing, a large, open house stands, long windows running along it's side.

We enter the houses single room, and Iroh sets his pack on the floor quickly, slumping with tiredness. I copy him, but Prince Zuko stands at the window, surveying the water. I get up slowly to, and move beside him, watching as the fire nation ship draws away from the beach, churning through the black currents.

"It is gone?" asks Iroh.

Zuko nods.

"How did you make it do that," I ask thoroughly confused.

"Some of my men," says Iroh, "Those that still remain loyal to me and Prince Zuko. They will concoct some story of food poisoning or the like, say that we are confined to our chambers for a while. By the time the others figure it out the boat will be far away."

I bite my lip, but nod. I walk back to my pack and lay down upon the ground, head resting against it. Prince Zuko and General Iroh do the same, and we fall into slumber.

...

The next three days pass in monotonous routine. We rise early each morning, to the blood stained sky and the beautiful jungle. Prince Zuko trains outside, while I help General Iroh prepare meals. I am confined to the house and the little bits of surrounding forest throughout the rest of the day, while the two men go to the village. It is... pleasant. I suppose. I am perfectly content to wander around the forest all day. Sometimes I practice bending by a small stream.

I wonder vaguely, what the point of staying here is. But I do not question them. My life twists and turns so much these days that I feel completely out of control. I hate feeling that way. I miss my aunt, and my few friends in my village. But there is no doubt my life is easier now. I do not have to hide my abilities and I do not have to scavenge for food. I just feel... empty.

On the third day, I return at mid-day, after having been wandering the jungle and practicing water bending. I move slowly toward the door, but stop as I catch a glimpse of someone else through the window.

It is a girl, tall and commanding, her jet black hair spun into a high knot at the back of her head. Her eyes are dark, calculating and she is dressed in deep red. I recognise her. Princess Azula.

I was watching Avatar the other day and realized how long Azula's fingernails are. They're like massive claws. Just thought you'd like to know.


	17. Chapter 17

Immediately I duck behind a cluster of thorny bushes. I peak out through the brambles, trying to see what she is doing. Princess Azula appears to be talking to Zuko and Iroh, where they stand, gazing at her wearily from the other side of the room. Her face is lit with a sly grin that makes me shiver.

Cautiously, I move forward creeping toward the house when her back is turned from me, until I can hear what she is saying.

"Father has realized just how important family relations are. He wants you back."

Prince Zuko's eyes widen slightly, disbelief and joy flitting across his features. Behind him General Iroh shakes his head slightly.

"Father... Father wants me back?" asks Zuko.

Azula nods.

"He... regrets his decision to banish you."

"Really?" Zuko asks, still obviously stunned.

"We depart tomorrow," says Azula. "I can see you need time to take this in. I will return later this evening.

Azula turns around and strides through the door. I crouch lower, not wanting to be seen.

Once she is gone I flit back up to the house and stand in the doorway.

He turns around to see me standing in the door.

"You were listening?" he asks, "To it all?"

I nod.

He considers me for a moment, then leans over to his pack and throws me a canteen full of dark purple liquid. I catch it.

"Drink it," he says, "It is the antidote."

I am surprised, but I take no time in popping off the cap and gulping down the canteen as quickly as I can. It is thick, sweet, smooth against my tongue. He watches me.

"I don't understand," I say, putting down the canteen.

"Go," he tells me, "We are going back to the fire nation. I assume you do not want to come. The fire nation prison is no place for someone like you."

I swallow slightly. The sweet taste still lingers at the back of my mouth.

"There is money in your pack," Prince Zuko continues, "We leave tomorrow. You may go at any time."

I nod, and hurry over to where I have set down my bag. Hoisting it onto my back, I turn quickly to move out of the house, pausing in the doorway.

"Good... Good luck," I say quietly. Prince Zuko inclines his head to me. General Iroh smiles.

Then I turn around, out into the jungle... and run.

...

I go straight to the village, intending to find someone who will take me back to my tribe in the water nation. I have nowhere else to go. The velvet pouch of money is full to the brim with gold pieces, and I find a man who tells me he leaves on a trading trip the next week, and will take me... for the right price. I thank him and then go to the village's only inn to buy myself accommodation. Once Prince Zuko and General Iroh have left for the Fire Nation, I will go back to the house and stay there.

...

The next day I wake up early, changing into a grey cotton robe I find in my pack. I bathe carefully and brush my hair neatly into place. It is the first time for what seems like ages that I have had access to a mirror. I have grown thinner, something I would have thought was impossible, my skin slightly darker with the pressure from the sun.

I decide to go and practice bending, with nothing else to do, and after eating a quick breakfast I head out. The sun has risen high in the sky, dying it a brilliant blue. I treed lightly along the cliffside path, taking in the sweet smell of the freezing air.

Then I see the smoke.

It is coming from somewhere just over the hill, thick funnels of smoke that rise into the sky. I run toward it, curiosity drawing me. As I reach the crest of the cliff I see it.

It is a huge boat, bigger even, the Prince Zuko's, though the design is similar. Long, silken banners in red and gold are strewn down the dark wooden sides. A huge metal chimney rises from the centre of the boat, exhaling smoke into the air. People scamper across the deck, and at the forefront I can see Princess Azula.

I take a seat on the very edge of the cliff, watching. Soldiers in red uniforms, with glazed metal helmets line a long metal strip that attaches the boat to the beach. As I watch, two people emerge from the foliage at the edge of the beach. Prince Zuko and General Iroh.

They march up the metal walkway, the soldiers forming to careful lines behind them. Princess Azula begins to speak and for a while they stand there, simply exchanging some sort of conversation.

After a few moments I rise to leave.

That's when the fighting starts.

I don't know what happens, but a loud crack bursts into life behind me. I spin to see flames flare into life aboard the ship, as the soldiers descend upon the Prince and his Uncle. I gasp in disbelief as Azula throws heated, blue flames at Zuko. He dodges them wearily, leaping in seconds later to attack her.

I know I should leave. I should go. I shouldn't get involved. But all logic leaves me and I jump off the cliff.

This time the landing comes easily to me. I push against the water, using the pressure to spin outward, away from the cliff, dropping lightly into the sea. My robes float around me, and I create a light current to push me toward the boat. The people are so engaged in the fighting they do not notice me.

I do not intend to join in the battle. Frankly, I would be of no use to the two men. Instead I hover at the edge of the metal giant, watching the scene unfold before me. I see General Iroh fall first, then Prince Zuko. Azula shouts orders to some of her men who drag the two bodies roughly off the metal plank, passing out of my line of vision.

_Go. Go. Leave now._

Every inch of my body tells me to leave. Fear and adrenaline course through me. But I can't. I can't just let them be imprisoned. As horrible as they have been to me, I know they protected me. Showed my more kindness then should have been expected. I know it is not much, but how can I just leave them to be taken away, to die in a fire nation prison?

I draw a blanket of water around me, warming it with fire, a layer of ice at the edges creating a sort of bath, where I float, my clothes floating around me. Even though we are not quite at the either of the Poles, the days are much shorter around here. The sun rose late and I would guess it to be just pass midday now.

It will take little over three hours for it to set, not enough time for me to go back to the inn. Certainly I will not get such a prime position to sneak in as this if I do leave. And so I set myself up to stay. To wait.

...

When the sun falls I wait a little while, as the moon staggers slowly into the sky, its white surface large and bloated. I can feel the power thrumming around me; the sea's call becomes stronger. Letting the ice dissolve around me, I hold onto several strips of water, using them to push me sharply upward,

I land gently on the deck, water swirling around me. Puddles from my clothes dripping onto the deck. Fire flares on my hands, and I dry myself quickly, still holding easily onto the large masses of water.

I have no idea where prisoner's will be held, but I assume this ship will have a similar design to Zuko's. I trace a careful path over the deck, watching for guards. When they come near me, I duck out of the way, shielding myself in shadow. Thankfully I am not noticed.

I enter the ship's hold through a trapdoor in the floor. A single soldier stands below, lounging against a wall. I clearly have caught him off guard because he jumps when I enter. Before he can open his mouth to scream I engulf him in water, freezing it tightly around him. From his belt I grab a chain of keys, watching as the guard's eyes widen in fear.

I push him into the corner, into the shadows so that he is not easily visible, still trailing thin ribbons of water around my head. Then I start running quickly down the hallways, following the path I remember from Zuko's ship. I take a few wrong turns, finishing at dead ends, but I carefully retrace my steps and take a separate path. Three more guards meet the same fate as the first one, and as their frequency increases I realize I am getting near.

Finally I come to a large steel door, locked, but unguarded. I fumble with the keys, examining the lock carefully and trying not to make a lot of noise. I try five times before getting the right one. It slides neatly in, and I turn, pushing through the door.

On the inside there are two guards, standing sentinel at the bars of one of the prison. They both turn as I enter, and I swing the door shut behind me.

Fortunately I catch them by surprise, leaping at the first guard and smashing his helmeted head hard against the wall. I wince as the man lets out a slight gasp and falls to the floor. The other grabs my hand and I am pulled backward. I jam my elbow into his armored side, and pull the water around me to engulf him.

The icy liquid swirls around his head, suffocating him. I turn my head away, feeling sick, until I hear him collapse on the floor. He is not dead, just passed out.

I turn to the barred door of the cells, to thick to see much except the vague silhouette of two people. Frantically I stuff a key into the lock, when it does not fit I try another one.

"Who's there?" asks the voice of General Iroh.

I do not respond, pressing another key into the handle of the door. This one works and the bars swing forward. General Iroh stands beside Prince Zuko, both of them tensed as I enter.

"Iyai?" exclaims Zuko in complete astonishment, "What are _you_ doing here?"

I roll my eyes.

"I'll give you one guess," I say, voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

Iroh smiles, and grabs Zuko's arm, as he opens his mouth to speak.

"Now is not the time Prince Zuko. We must hurry."

I move backward so that they can pass me, slamming the cell door shut.

"This way," says General Iroh, motioning to the door I just entered through. We push through the door, into the long metal corridor outside...

...where Princess Azula waits for us.

**Another looooooooooooooooong chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh please, please kill me, before I ever have to do another algebra problem. I absolutely hate this. Factorise your own trinomials stupid sheet of paper.**

"Been investing your money, Zuzu? Decided to buy a water-bender. You didn't tell me you were into prostitution."

"Shut the hell up, Azula," says Zuko, shifting slightly so he stands between her and me. Protecting me?

"Language, brother," she says, tilting her head and running her tongue over her lips, "That's no way to talk to your superiors."

Zuko clenches his fists, but Iroh places his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Azula," he says, addressing the Princess, "This is foolish. You are outnumbered. You can't possibly hope to stop us."

Azula smiles.

Then she attacks.

Her fist slams into the side of Zuko's arm, and he spins around staggering backward. I move around, trying to run. General Iroh immediately heads to the opposite door, forcing it open and standing, waiting for Prince Zuko. He circles Azula, forcing her into a corner, deflecting the hail of blazing fire she throws at him with ease. A gentle tongue of flame from Iroh licks at her feet, forcing her into a sort of twisted dance.

"Prince Zuko!" shouts Iroh, gesturing wildly toward the door. Zuko hesitates, and then follows at a run. I dash after them.

General Iroh races through the hallways, at a speed that surprises me for someone his age. He seems to know where he is going and I follow blindly. Azula follows us. I let the water drop behind me, freezing it on the ground. As I watch she skids across the floor, almost comically, slamming into the hard metal ground.

We mount a step of stairs and are suddenly out into the fresh air... surrounded by guards. Prince Zuko and General Iroh attack, kicking, punching, hitting. I hear the screams of the guards as I stand there, unwilling to join in the fighting.

Soon the guards lay unconscious on the ground, their breathing rattling in their chests. We begin to sprint for the edge of the boat.

And then a hand grabs at my arm.

I cry out in pain as claw like fingernails bite into my arms in a steely grip, drawing tiny pricks of blood. I am forced to my knees, bent forward as I grimace in pain. A cool steel blade is pressed into my back.

"Stop or she dies."

The voice is Azula's. I peer through my dark curls to see Zuko skid suddenly to a halt, General Iroh beside him.

"Azula," says Iroh warningly, "You don't..."

"Shuttup old man," she says, twisting my arm tighter. I gasp and Iroh closes his mouth immediately.

Zuko stands there, gazing between me and the sea, eyes wild, body tense. He will go. Leave me. I will be... free. I close my eyes, preparing...

And that's when I am shoved to the side. I roll away to see Zuko launch himself at Azula. Her eyes glint ferociously in the darkness, blue fire blazing at her forearms. General Iroh lifts me to my feet, pushing me away from the battle.

They are amazing, in an eerie way. Flames flash through the air, blue and red laced together against the darkness. I can see the figures of soldiers, standing in the doorway, to afraid to enter the fray.

Zuko seems to be gaining the upperhand, Azula falling backward against the edge of the boat. I sigh in relief. General Iroh however tenses.

Three things happened at once; Zuko raises a flaming hand to strike what I thought would have been the final blow, Azula raises her hands, pressing her fingertips together, General Iroh throws himself forward...

Lightening blazes from Azula's palms, white and gold. It hits Zuko's outstretched hand, passing through his body. General Iroh catches his other hand and directs the lightening out. It smashes into the cliffside. I hear rock tumble down, boulders crashing to the ground, stone grinding against stone.

Zuko grabs my arm, the hurt one, and I cry out. He ignores me, dragging me off to the edge of the boat, where he pulls me over the side. Flames ring us as well fall, and I see General Iroh behind me, also falling. We land smoothly on the beach, and I fall to the ground, gasping for air.

"We need to go, now," says Prince Zuko, looking around tersely.

Iroh nods.

"There is a small boat over there, with food and water. If we take it around to the mainland we can skirt back up to the house where the rest of our things are."

"You knew this would happen?" asks Zuko, sounding slightly angry.

"I suspected is all," he says.

The two men move over to the boat and I follow. Once inside, Iroh lifts the single oar and pushes us out to sea.

"You're kidding," says Zuko, "You are going to _row_ us to safety."

General Iroh looks at me, "Unless of course, there were a quicker way..."

He trails off. It takes me a second to grasp at his meaning. I shove at the water propelling the boat fast away from the shore. It bounces along the waves; me robotically following the directions of General Iroh. When he finally tells me I can stop, I sit down in the boat, head lolling over the side.

And then I pass out.

**Jokes, jokes. I love algebra. Not really. But in case my maths teacher ever stalks me and finds this somehow: I LOVE YOU MRS. B. And I especially love algebra. And doing homework in the holidays. ==*.**


	19. Chapter 19

**It's midnight. I am so tired. Just get out of the bathroom so I can have a stupid shower. Grrrr. Angerness.**

When I wake up I am enfolded in a thick sleeping mat, on the damp floor. Light flickers from a fire in the middle of the cave, illuminating the shadowed corners, where moss spreads it's long, spindly fingers across the smooth stone. Outside I can hear the water lapping at the rock. Prince Zuko sits beside it, his face turned away from me.

I sit up quickly, causing my head to spin slightly. I wait for the world to right itself and then crawl closer to the fire.

"Where is your Uncle?" I ask Zuko.

He raises his head but does not meet my eyes.

"He has gone to the village to collect our belongings."

"Oh," I say.

We sit in silence for a moment, then Prince Zuko suddenly raises his head.

"Your... Your arm," he says.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Did... Did Azula do that to you?" he asks, sounding slightly angry.

I glance down, following his line of vision. My sleeve has slid up slightly, to reveal my arm. A jagged burn skims the edge of my palm, running up thumb, and then down to just below my wrist. It is a dark red, juxtaposed with my pale skin.

I clench my fist, feeling it sting slightly. Still... after all these years.

"It is nothing," I say.

"It's not nothing," he says again, grabbing my wrist as I try to turn away. I try to pull away, but he is much stronger then me.

"It's... it's old," I say, "It doesn't matter."

"Old?" he asks, "Who did this to you."

"No one," I say angrily, snatching my hand back when he loosens his grip.

He obviously restrains himself from some sort of retort. I feel suddenly guilty. He was just trying - in whatever strange way he knows how - to help me.

"It was... It was my father," I say softly. He looks up, surprise registering in his eyes.

"My mother was born in one of the Southern Water tribes; the where... where you "found" me. Her father, my grandfather, was the chief. She was kidnapped when she was twenty-one, to be held for ransom. When my village could not pay she was given to one of the smaller noble houses in the fire nation. I was the product for her first five years of her stay in the house."

Zuko flinches slightly.

"When my father discovered I could fire bend he decided to pretend I was born of his wife, because she had given birth to no benders at that point. People scorned him, told him he was unable to father such a child. I was proof that they were wrong, I suppose, just not in the way that was expected.

"But there were marked differences between me and his other children. Physical differences I mean. People began to doubt, and when my father's wife died in childbirth, and I gained a new stepmother, she began to suspect me.

"When I turned fourteen years I found I could water bend. One day, my stepmother... found me. She saw me doing it. She told me I was... that I was a freak. My father, ashamed, promised her that I would be "gotten rid of". He came for me later that night, with five guards.

"My mother saved me. She was a water bend, and she fought bravely while I escaped. I do not know whether she lived. I doubt it. I hope, sometimes thought. That was when I got my scar."

I pause, considering the flames in front of me. Prince Zuko has gone completely still, but he listens intently to me.

"After that I went to find my Aunt. She took me in and raised me. She taught me how to water bend, how to heal. She was... kind to me..."

I trail off.

"And then I came along," says Prince Zuko, pressing his hands into his forehead, looking angry, "And ruined it."

I smile wanly and he looks up at me.

"I'm sorry, Iyai," he says suddenly. I realize it is the first time he has addressed me by my real name, "I mean it. I am sorry for everything. I didn't know... I shouldn't have..."

He twists his hair with his hands.

"OK," I say.

"I beg your pardon," he says, looking up at me.

"OK," I repeat, "I accept your apology."

He tilts his head, examining me.

"You shouldn't have come back," he says, "You shouldn't have gone into that ship... Not by yourself. It was dangerous."

I am silent.

"If there is anything I can do for you," he says, "Anything that you want. Money, food, goods. Anything. I will escort you back to your tribe..."

"There is nothing more for me there," I say, cutting him off, "I miss my Aunt, but I can't go back. Not now that they know what I am. Know that I lied to them."

There is a pause, then I say:

"Teach me."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," he says quietly.

"Teach me," I repeat, "To... To fight bend like you do. Next time I don't want to be helpless."

"Of course," he says, "Though it concerns me that you anticipate a 'next time.'"

He sighs. The cave falls quiet.

"I didn't do it, you know" he says suddenly.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Poison you," he says softly, "It was a bluff. I knew you were listening, and I hoped if I... if I lied it would ensure you stayed with us. That "antidote" I gave you was sweet-fir wine."

**boo!**

**did i scare you?**

**no, you just completely ruined the atmosphere. idiot.**

**still haven't had a stupid shower. aliteration. hehehehe.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Was alliteration the right word before? The repetition of consonants right... And assonance is the repetition of vowels at the beginning of a word. Yes. OK, google has just confirmed that I was right. Mwhahahahaha.**

For the next week we continue toward Omashu. The night before we leave the cave Iroh returns to tell us the house has been burned down, reduced to rubble and ashes. Their supplies are gone. I visit the inn at which I had briefly stayed. I return the money to Zuko and they use it to buy fresh clothing and packs and a meagre amount of dried food.

As we go Prince Zuko stays true to his promise. I train with him each morning, watching first, as he completes more difficult sets with his uncle, and then participating as he demonstrates easier movements for me to practice. General Iroh helps me a little with my water bending technique, confessing that he has studied water bending for a few years with one of the Northern water tribes, though he refuses to give me precise details.

But by the end of the week our supplies are wearing thin. And then Prince Zuko begins to bring in food. It is small things at first. A few apples, or a jar of salted meat. Niether Iroh or I question where he has gotten it from though we both guess. But as the things get more and more lavish; buckets of fruit and pitchers of water; golden plated tea cups and pots; bags of money.

I say nothing; it is not exactly my place. On the eleventh night since we escaped from Azula's ship, Iroh confronts him, when I am out, attempting to find some sort of edible berries. I return to see Zuko storm out of the cave we are staying in, almost knocking me over.

I walk in. General Iroh sits by the fire, head bowed, eyes closed.

"Are you alright?" I ask, taking a seat beside him. Suspended over the top of the fire in an iron bowl is a pot of steaming broth, filled with different types of vegetables, and a thin layer of herbs. I pick up a long, thin spoon that rests within it and start to stir.

He nods.

I do not question him any further, continuing the smooth, rhythmic movements of stirring.

The sky outside begins to darken, stripes of red appearing at the edge of the horizon, bleeding into a deep blue. The thin crescent of the moon shines brightly in the cloudless sky.

Prince Zuko still does not return.

I serve both me and General Iroh, and we eat slowly. The fire roars on, under my watchful, keeping the broth steaming. It is just before I go to sleep, curled in a corner of the cave, that Zuko arrives back at the cave. He does not enter, just stands outside. General Iroh stands up.

"I have thought a lot, Uncle," says Prince Zuko, "About what you said."

"Good, good," says Iroh, looking relieved.

"And I have come to the conclusion that we can gain nothing more by travelling with each other."

"W... What?" says Iroh, face contorted with confusion and worry.

Prince Zuko says nothing more. He picks up his pack. I stand up as he passes me. I don't know what to say. What to do. General Iroh looks upset, though he suppresses it well.

And then Zuko leaves.

Iroh sits down, staring at where he has disappeared among the trees. He presses his palm to his forehead.

I lie down in my sleeping roll, wanting to say something, to offer comfort.

"I'm sorry," I say quietly.

General Iroh turns to me, and shakes his head.

"It was not your fault."

"I am still sorry. You did not deserve that."

He nods.

"Can I do anything?" I ask.

Iroh shakes his head.

"I can ask nothing more of you."

I fall silent.

"Do you want me to follow him?" I ask.

Iroh hesitates.

"You... You should not. He will discover what you are doing."

"But?" I ask.

Iroh looks downward, smiling slightly.

"But I worry about him. I do not know how he will fare alone. Especially if he finds and tries to attack the Avatar. I do not doubt his skill, but against the three of them..." he trails off.

"OK then," I say, standing up immediately and beginning to fold up the sleeping roll. I stuff it into my pack, preparing to leave.

"Iyai," says General Iroh, "You do not have to do this."

I smile, and then kiss him lightly on one cheek as I go to leave. As I turn into the night I hear him say, "Thank you."

And then I begin to run.

...

The next six hours teaches me something: I am a terrible tracker.

I had thought it would be easy. But now, in the early hours of the morning I am tired, and hungry and have absolutely no idea where I am. I stumble onward, chewing on a bit of salty ham.

In the morning I roll out my sleeping roll, and collapse on to it.

I am pretty sure I have gone in entirely the wrong direction.

...

I continue on for the next day, wandering hopelessly through the jungle. I decide to keep going for another day, and if I still pick up on no sign of Prince Zuko I will return to the cave.

At about midnight that night I give up and set up a small camp among the trees to wait out the night.

...

I am woken up mid-way through the day by shouting.

I stretch blearily out, fumbling to stand up. As the cognitive part of my brain starts to wake up I grow suddenly alert. The screams are coming from somewhere to my left. A girl's screams.

I stand up, hurriedly rolling up the sleeping bag. I stuff the mat into my larger pack, and begin to run toward the sound.

I dash through the trees, skidding to a halt as I burst through the edge of the jungle's tree line.

Thick grass covers the banks of a quick running stream. Four people stand, two poised against the other two. The first two are dressed in traditional water nation garments, a boy and a girl, with dark hair and eyes. Water enfolds the girls arms, long whip-like strands hovering around her head as she attempts to fend off the other two, both of whom are women. The deep scarlet of their clothing, their pale skin, all give them away as fire nation.

Without thinking I launch myself at the tallest of the fire nation woman. She whips around just as I approach. She leaps neatly out of the way, and I turn, skidding along the river bank, placing myself firmly beside the two water nation people. They regard me with surprise.

The two fire nation women exchange a look. They shrug.

Then they attack us.

The first woman, the tall one, goes to punch me. I duck, catching her hand, and kicking her legs from beneath her. She stumbles forward, but rights herself quickly. She raises a hand, and I see a flash of metal. I throw myself to the side. She closes in on me, and I press myself against the back of the tree.

The girl laughs.

I draw a ribbon of water from the stream and slam it into her from behind. She cries out in pain and I wrap it tightly around her body, forcing her to the ground. I turn it to ice, gambling that she isn't a bender. When no fire melts the ice my suspicions are confirmed.

I turn around to see the other two binding the second girl to a tree with a line of rope. The girl is clearly unconscious.

The water bender turns and looks at me.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"Iyai," I say, smiling.

"Katara," she replies, "And this is my brother, Sokka."

I incline my head to them both, picking up my pack.

"You're going?" Katara asks.

I nod. And that's when I see the byson.

It is the same creature the Avatar rode on. I have heard Zuko speak of it a few times to his Uncle.

"You..." I say, spinning around, "You are travelling with the Avatar?"

Sokka nods. Katara looks wearily at me.

I smile. How ironic this situation is. Zuko has been searching for the Avatar for so long and I stumble upon his friends accidentally.

"We should go," says Sokka, turning away from me and making to climb aboard the byson.

"Wait," I say, an idea forming in my mind. I have helped the Aang before, maybe if I go to him he will return me to General Iroh's cave on his byson.

"Yes," says Katara.

"Can you take me to the Avatar?" I ask.

"Why?" she says, surveying me suspiciously.

"I need... I need help," I say.

Katara hesitates. Then she nods.

Sokka sighs and rolls his eyes, offering his hand to me so I can swing atop the back of the byson.

"But first," he says, "We have to find him."

**Cue awesome drum rolling musicy stuff. XD.**


	21. Chapter 21

***sings a happy song*. I am officially in a good mood this morning. Maybe I'll go out today, and ditch all my stupid homework crap.**

The byson moves surprisingly fast through the air and my stomach lurches as the wind rushes past me. Katara gives me a knowing look and comes and sits beside me.

"What do you need help with?" she asks lightly.

Glad for a distraction, I say, "I got lost in the jungle, looking for someone. I need to find my way back to our camp. I figured it would be much easier riding on a byson."

"So that's why you helped us?" she asks.

"No," I reply, "I didn't even know you were travelling with the Avatar until I saw his byson."

"Wait," she says, "You have met Aang before?"

I nod.

"When?"

I hesitate, realizing I am treading on thin ice. I do not know if I should disclose the fact that I am willingly travelling with the man who has made it his life's goal to hunt down and capture the Avatar.

I sigh. I suppose they will figure it out eventually.

"When he was first captured by Prince Zuko," I say.

Katara furrows her brow.

"So... So that was you?" she asks, "You were the one who helped Aang escape."

I nod.

"I saw you water bending," she says, suddenly excited, "That was amazing."

I smile, "Thank you."

"How did you escape?" she asks.

I bite my lip.

"I... I didn't."

"What?" she asks, looking confused, "He let you go."

"N... No," I say, bracing myself for her reaction.

"Sokka, stop!" she yells, instantly on her feet, ready to attack me.

Sokka spins around in the saddle, looking confused.

"So, what?" she asks me looking angry, "He sent you here, so that we would take you to the Avatar?"

"No, no," I say, raising my hands, "I don't want the Avatar captured."

"Oh, right," she says, scornfully.

"No," I protest, "I mean it. I am only travelling with him so that he can teach me fire bending."

"And in return you said you would help him capture the Avatar."

"No!" I exclaim, "I... did him a favour and in return he promised to teach me."

She opens her mouth to say something then pauses suddenly.

"Wait," she says, "That's ridiculous. Teach you fire bending. You're a water bender."

Oops.

I sigh, and then lift my left hand, letting fire burst into life, it's warmth enveloping my wrist and palm. Katara leaps backward, and Sokka stiffles a scream.

"But that... That's impossible," she says, "I saw you. We saw you. Bending water."

I smile grimly..

"So what?" asks Sokka, "You can bend to elements? That's so not fair."

I say nothing.

"Then why?" asks Katara, "Do you need our help?"

"Err... Zuko sort of left and his Uncle told me to go and track him. I agreed and then a few hours later realized I didn't know how to track anybody; got lost; found you getting attacked by fire nation people; helped you; discovered you were part of the Avatar's gang and, seeing as he owed me a favor, thought you could drop me off at the cave where General Iroh was staying, and where Prince Zuko would not be."

"Right," says Sokka looking confused.

He and Katara exchange a glance and then Sokka urges Appa onward.

After a moment's pause, I ask, "Where are we going?"

"To find Aang," says Katara, "We were being followed by this... funny, metal thing, so we split up."

It is my turn to look confused, but I do not press them for information. About fifteen minutes later we begin a spiraling descent downward.

I gaze downward and let out a gasp.

We are gliding toward a city, completely deserted. The dirt roads are lined with thin wooden houses, with tin roofs covered in red dust. Fires burn along the main road, sparks flying in blues and reds. Amongst them I can see three figures, clearly fighting.

Aang, Azula and Zuko.

Katara shouts something to Sokka, that I cannot hear over the wind that rushes past my ears. We shoot downward even faster, and I wrap my hands tightly around the leather of the byson's saddle.

Katara raises her hand and a stream of water from a canteen she carries at her side comes rushing to it, sliding up her arm as she prepares herself to fight. Sokka lets go of Appa's reigns and pulls a sword from a sheath on his back.

And then they jump. Mere meters from the ground I see them land heavily. Sokka stumbles slightly. The byson immediately tilts it's body upward and begins to soar away.

Without thinking I throw myself off too.

Heart pounding a sharp tattoo against my rib cage, I land in a tongue of flame. Katara and Sokka have already rushed away to join the fray. I can see them, blurs against the dirty backdrop.

I know I promised myself I would not get involved with this, but it seems as though the main purpose of this attack is not to capture the Avatar, but to defeat Azula.

I leap forward. Fire brushes at my feet, hurling me from the ground and into the middle of the fight. I land softly between Aang and Zuko.

"Iyai," says Zuko, looking bewildered.

"Iyai?" asks Aang, studying me.

"What are you doing here?" they both ask at exactly the same time.

A blast of blue fire from Azula distracts them, and Aang lifts spins a long wooden stick he holds in one hand around. A current of air pushes away the flames, and he dashes after her.

Zuko looks at me, eyes distrustful.

"Why did you arrive with them?" he asks, raising his hand as Katara's ribbon of water lashes out toward him. He jerks his head toward where she and her brother stand.

"Don't be an idiot, Zuko," I tell him, slightly angry, "I told you I wasn't picking sides in this war you insist on waging with the Avatar. I got lost looking for and then I met them in the forest and they brought me here."

He raises a single eyebrow.

A chunk of earth erupts beneath Zuko's feet. He is thrown backward, slamming into the back of one of the houses.

I dash to where Zuko has fallen. He sits up, groaning.

" They have an earth bender," he says, "How the hell do they do it?"

Katara and Sokka have begun advancing toward us and Zuko stands, fire flaring at his palms, preparing himself to fight them.

"No," I say, grabbing his arm, "Please don't fight them. They... They helped me."

He shakes me off, "This is not your concern Iyai."

I stumble backward.

"Zuko," I say, moving toward him again, "Don't fight them. You don't need to. What will it achieve? Fight with them. Use their powers. Attack her."

I jerk my head toward Azula.

He hesitates.

"You can't beat them," I tell him.

He clenches his fists.

Then he lets the flames that licks his hands die down. I smile slightly. Katara and Sokka stand directly opposite us now, looking unsure.

And that's when Aang screams.

Instantly we turn around to where he stands. Azula is advancing on him, dodging every blow he throws at her. We leap into action.

Fire, water, earth, air. Azula is thrown backward, pinned against the wall of one of the houses. I see the earth bender, a small, dark haired girl with eyes that are glazed milky white, join us, as we form a semi circle around Azula. General Iroh is beside her.

We stand, triumphant.

"Well look at this," says Azula, "Enemies and traitors, all working together."

She smiles. Nobody moves.

And then I see it, the tiniest twitch of her eye, the cock of her head...

Katara screams a warning... Too late.

Lightening shoots from the tips of her fingertips, bright and fierce, leaving a jagged imprint against my eyes.

A second later, General Iroh collapses.

**In the course of writing this I have changed my mind. I am going to stay in bed all day and eat chocolate and become a fat lump. Oooo and I'll read more fanfiction. Hehehehehehe. To infinity and beyond... (I loved Toy Story 3)**


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter is kind of dark. Sorry. Please skip over the weird, depressing parts, if you don't like reading weird and depressing stuff. I just thought I should put something in about the actual war, and stuff. Promise more lighterer stuff next time.**

Zuko lets out a sort of howl, collapsing beside his uncle. I run to his side, Katara, Sokka, Aang and the earth bending girl trailing behind me. I see a flash of blue light, and spin around in time to see Azula disappearing.

"No," Prince Zuko whispers, "No, no, no."

"Zuko," I say softly, placing my hand on his arm, "You have to move so I can help him.

"No!" says Zuko, turning to look at me, eyes wild, "He can't die."

"He's not going to," I say, "You just have to move out of the way so I can..."

"No!" he shouts, pushing me backward.

I clench my fists.

"Zuko," I say, raising my voice, "Get the hell out of my way _now_."

Something in my tone alerts him to my seriousness. He nods slightly, and moves out of my way.

"Can I borrow some water?" I ask Katara,

She nods and presses it toward me. I accept it, feeling it flow lightly as I tighten my grip on it with my mind.

I begin to work, unsure how exactly to proceed. I have healed much, but never anything like this. I start with the internal problems. One of Iroh's ribs is broken, and blood is seeping into his lungs. I fix it slowly, carefully knitting the bone.

No one interrupts me and eventually the Avatar and his friends leave. I am relieved that Zuko does not try to pursue them.

Finished with all the major injuries, I sit back, breathing heavily. It is becoming easier I think, the little training I have done is already making me stronger. Previously I would have collapsed from exertion, now I am able to sit back, instructing Zuko as to how to correctly bandage the wounds.

Just before night falls we move Iroh into one of the empty houses, setting him down in a large bed. I retrieve my pack and roll out my sleeping roll. Zuko sits in a chair at his uncle's side, not moving, eyes open, watching him.

I move around the house and locking the doors... just in case we have any unwanted visitors in the night.

Stretching out, I lie down, curling up for warmth. And I almost immediately fall asleep.

...

I wake up to the smell of cooking bacon.

I sit up, bleary eyed. Zuko sits in the corner, beside a blazing fireplace, our small cooking pot clenched in his hands, as he holds it over the fire.

He turns to me, and I see dark shadows beneath his eyes. I doubt he has slept at all.

"Can you...?" he says, jerking his head toward where General Iroh sleeps soundly.

I nod, and rubbing the sleep from my eyes, move toward his Uncle. His wound is firmly covered in clean white bandages, his breathing is steady.

"Did you change his bandages?" I ask, examining the neatly folded layers.

He nods. "Is that alright?"

I smile, "Yes. Very good."

I move to sit beside him, hungry. I have not eaten since the previous morning.

"Where did you get the bacon?" I ask.

He hesitates.

"Wait, don't tell me," I say.

He laughs.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean. I have had it for a while. I was making it for my Uncle, but seeing as he has not yet woken up, we might as well..." he trails off.

I smile as he serves the meagre amount of bacon onto two plates and offers me one. I take it and chew at a single strand. It is warm and soft.

"The two water tribe people," Zuko says suddenly, "Why were you with them?"

"Oh," I reply complacently, "I sought them out so I could tell them of all your plans and teach them about how best to defeat you and your Uncle."

"What?" he says angrily.

I roll my eyes.

"I was joking."

"Oh," he says, studying me intently.

When he appears to be waiting I say, "I got lost trying to track you and..."

"Wait, you were trying to track me," he says looking amused, "And you got lost."

He laughs.

I bristle slightly.

"I got lost and I found them being attacked by two fire nation women..."

"Women?" asks Zuko.

"Yes," I say, exasperated by his interrupting, "One was tall, long black hair and these funny metal throwing things and the other was shorter with brown hair. Anyway..."

"No," says Zuko, in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" I ask, really irritated now.

"Mai and Ty Lee," he says, talking to himself more then me, "They must be working for Azula."

He shakes his head.

"Continue," he says, "Why did you enter the fight in the first place?"

"I don't know. They were being attacked, that much was obvious. I figured it was much likelier that the fire nation women had bad intentions, then the Sokka and Katara were."

"And they just took you with them?" he asks, eyeing me skeptically.

"Well, I'd just saved them. And I told them I needed help and that I had met the Avatar."

"But not that you were traveling with me and my Uncle."

"I did," I say, "Later. I told them about... what had happened."

Zuko nods and stares into the fire, and I cast around for a change of subject.

"Why do you think this village is deserted?" I ask.

"Fire nation raid," he says.

"What?" I say, "Why would they raid this village?"

"Practice," says Zuko bluntly, "They needed supplies. They had some sort of vendetta against the people of this town. It could be any number of reasons."

I frown.

"They seem pretty ridiculous reasons to attack the village."

Prince Zuko says nothing.

I stand up.

"Where are you going?" he asks me.

"To look around," I say, "Perhaps their is some object of value we can use."

He stands too, and follows me out.

"You don't have to come with me," I say, quickening my pace.

He does not respond, but follows me closely, walking faster to match my own speed. I sigh, resigned.

We enter a small residence on the edge of the village, and I begin searching through the kitchen, trying to find canned supplies and the like, to replenish what stocks we have lost.

I find little in the shelves. A few plastic bags of dried fruit, but nothing more. I continue into the other room, where Zuko is searching, but he catches my arm before I can enter, dragging me away from the door, and pulling the door closed.

"Come on," he says, pulling me backward.

"Let go,' I say, ripping my hand free.

"Iyai," he says, catching me before I can enter the room.

"I told you to let me go," I say angrily, tearing away from him and entering the room.

I stop, standing stock still.

The room is small, what little furniture that was in their has been ripped apart, thin layers ash layering the floor, splinters of wood sticking out of the carpet. Blood is smeared across the walls, thick, dark red blood, that has dried, caking the roof and edges of the floors.

On the floor lie seven mutilated bodies; three children, two boys and a girl I would guess; and four adults, their bodies twisted almost beyond recognition, their hair burnt clean of their scalp, their flesh torn from the bone.

My head spins, dark fireworks sparking at the edge of my vision. I feel faint.

"No," I say, "No... It, it can't... They can't have..."

I turn around and run out the door. Vaguely I hear Prince Zuko calling to me, telling me to stop. I don't listen.

I dash into the next house, then the next, then the next... then the next. All the same. The bodies of children, babies, adults, old people.

At the end of the village I stop. No one has been spared. They are all dead. All of them.

I sink to my knees, as Zuko runs up behind me. He catches me, more gently this time, supporting me. I feel sick, horrible. Sobs come to my eyes and I begin to cry. My body shakes.

Zuko picks me up, literally swings me into his arms and carries me back to the house where General Iroh is.

I can't believe it. Why, why would anybody... I can't even complete my thought. It is horrible, disgusting. Visions of the corpses flash in my mind. For the first time I _really_ understand why they would fight it, what drives the Avatar to rebellion.

We enter the house and I stumble out of Zuko's arms.

"Iyai," he says gently, hand light upon my shoulder.

"I have to go," I say, "Now... I have to go now. I have to find them. I have to find the people who did this. I have to stop them."

"Iyai," he says more insistently.

"No," I say, "No."

I try to pull away, but he clamps his hand tightly on my wrist.

"Iyai, you're in shock, you have to stop."

"No!" I shout through the sobs that are shaking my body.

"They have to be stopped. They have to know what they've done. They have to pay for it."

"And who are you," he shouts back at me, forcing me against one of the wall so that I cannot move under his grip, "To seek justice and revenge for these people?"

I am crying so hard now that I can barely see his face.

"Is that what you think they would want?" he asks, more softly now, "To have their deaths be the cause of another killer in this world."

He lets me go.

I fall to the floor, still crying. He sits down beside me, supporting me, cradling me, his shirt wet where my tears have stained it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Quick update on my life: OK, sorry about my lack of writing yesterday. In order to concentrate on my maths homework (Grr... still haven't finished it) I had to ban myself from , otherwise I would be distracted by reading/writing. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. It makes me feel happy. Also, I have decided to go on a "XD" smiley face ban. Because I must break hold of my addiction.**

**Oh, and, in case it wasn't obvious, Zuko isn't fourteen or fifteen or whatever he actually is, because that would be disturbing, considering Iyai is sixteen. So he is like seventeen and eighteen, and all of the Avatar's gang is older as well. Just to clear up any confusion.**

I do not know how long I lie there, wrapped in his warm arms. Eventually I must have drifted off, because when I open my eyes it is dark outside.

I shift slightly, still held in Zuko's arms. He appears to be asleep.

For a while I do not move, not wanting to wake him. But my limbs are stiff, and I want to stretch them. I had planned to visit the stream earlier today to fill up a leather canteen with water, as I had seen Katara do, so I will always have access to bend it, if the need arises.

Carefully I wriggle out of Zuko's arms. He stirs slightly, but does not wake up.

I grab a thick leather skin from one of the packs, one that had originally been used to hold wine, and walk out, into the night.

The sky is covered in clouds, blotching out all but a few stars. The thin line of the moon shines through, bleaching the ground pale silver. In the distance the trees shiver in the wind, dancing to the rhythm of the breeze. The entire setting, though once I might have thought it beautiful, is eerie. I try not to think of the dead I know lie only meters from me.

It is a short walk to the stream, from the village and it does not take me long to reach it. I sit beside the river, and lean down, scooping water into the wine skin, and locking it with a small bronze cap.

That done, I splash the cool water onto my face, rubbing away where the salt from my tears has caked around my eyes. I slip my shoes off and dip my feet into the water. I close my eyes.

"Are you OK?"

I sit up, twisting my body around. Prince Zuko stands at the edge of the tree line, heading slowly toward me.

I nod vaguely. He sits down beside me. We are quite for a moment.

"Why would they do that?" I ask.

He does not need to ask what I speak of. For a moment he is quite.

"I do not know," he says.

Another pause.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I ask suddenly.

"Is there a reason I should be anything otherwise," he says, looking amused.

"Well, yes," I say.

He raises his eyebrow.

"I just mean... You might have attacked them, wouldn't you, if I wasn't there. You might have captured the Avatar."

That makes him smile.

"You were right," he says, "There were to many of them. I wouldn't have won. This way, we've thrown Azula off our trail for a while."

I consider that for a moment. Silence falls between us again.

I stand up. Zuko copies me instantly.

"We should go, back," I say.

He nods. I can see the reflection of the moon shining in his dark eyes.

I turn around and begin to walk away.

"Iyai," says Zuko, grabbing my arm.

I spin around. Zuko gazes intently at me for a second.

And then he kisses me.

In the distance I hear a bird begin to sing, heralding the start of a new day.

...

We walk back the camp together, slowly. Zuko's arm is wrapped about my waist, gently, supporting me.

I can feel his body, warm against my own, feel his heart beating softly in his chest. Being close to him feels natural. For the first time in what seems like an age, I feel cared for, wanted... loved.


	24. Chapter 24

We arrive back at the house to find General Iroh sitting up in his bed, looking around. He smiles when we enter.

"I was beginning to worry that you had decided to leave me here," he says lightly, though I can see his eyes locked intently on Zuko's arm, which still lingers around my waist.

I extricate myself from his grip, and rush to Iroh's side.

"Are you OK?" I ask, bending down beside him.

His face is a little paler then usual, his breathing a little weak, but apart from that he seems fine.

"Yes, yes," he says, "All thanks to you I am certain."

I smile.

I check and change his bandages, and give him a little wine to drink. Zuko sits beside the fire, preparing another meal.

"Zuko? Cooking?" says General Iroh, chortling, as I give him the flask of wine.

"I know," I say, smiling "Second time today, in fact."

"No," says General Iroh, in mock surprise.

I am glad to see he is in better spirits now.

Zuko moves toward us, handing us both stout cups full of tea.

"I made you tea, Uncle," he says, "Just the way you like it."

General Iroh takes a sip, and manages to conjure up a smile.

When Zuko turns away Iroh throws the contents of the cup into the pot of a dead plant, that sits beside his bed.

...

The next day we leave the village, not really going in a particular direction, just trying to escape from the death that surrounds us. I am glad to leave it behind. Zuko has procured two beasts, short, with two scaly legs, it's large body covered in feathers.

"No," he says, when he brings them in, pre-empting the question both General Iroh and I had just opened our mouths to ask, "I didn't steal them. They were out grazing in one of the pastures, and I bought them back."

Zuko helps General Iroh onto the first one, and then climbs on behind him. He turns to look at me.

"I can't... I can't... I mean, I don't know how."

He rolls his eyes, and leaps gracefully down. He swings onto my own, and then pulls me up. The bird lurches beneath me.

"Reigns," he says, speaking slowly, and pointing at a long strip of leather that runs around the creatures head, "You move these around to make it turn. Nudge it's side with your foot to make it go."

"I'm not an idiot," I tell him, slightly angrily.

"Of course, you aren't," he says. He kisses me lightly, and hops off the creature.

General Iroh raises a single eyebrow at him, as he swings back onto the other one.

"Alright then," I say, completely distracted now.

Zuko's beast flies off into the distance suddenly, going at a tremendous pace. I close my eyes tight, and kick the animal.

It lurches forward, stomping heavily over the soft grass. The wind flies past my face. I fall into line behind the other two. Iroh turns, slightly on his horse to give me an encouraging smile. I return it weakly.

...

We continue on until midday, where the forest gives way to rocky desert, turning suddenly from green to brown and dusty, in the space of only about half an hours ride. My muscles are stiff and sore as we slow down, the animals tired from the walk, and having to squeeze between the thick rocky passes.

We emerge into a gap between two rock lined passes, a large circular area, the ground covered with dust and sand.

And find ourselves surrounded.

Immediately I pull back on the reigns hard. Zuko does the same, and we go skidding to a halt. We jump off, and Zuko lightly grabs my wrist.

"Stay behind me," he says softly, eyeing the people that surround us.

There are about a dozen of them, all dressed in red and black and gold. Fire nation. In their hands they clutch metal instruments, crossbows, chains and balls, each with a different sort of weapon. From their hostile gazes I would guess they do not mean us well.

I move slowly behind Zuko, pressed against the back of the feathered animal. It snorts slightly.

"Ah, General Marrkai," says Iroh, raising his hand in greeting.

"You know these men?" asks Zuko.

"They are... old friends," Iroh replies, "Each a highly trained fire nation soldier, specializing in a particular weapon."

"I see the great "Dragon of the West" is going soft," says Marrkai, "Wondering around the Earth nation, scared of your brother."

"And you?" says Iroh, "What are you doing in this lonely corner of the Earth kingdom?"

The General Marrkai laughs cruelly, his eyes narrowing to thin dark slits.

"Apprehending fugitives."

Fire blazes at us from every direction. Zuko raises his hand letting the fire spin around us. I see Iroh roll across the ground as an arrow just misses his head, piercing instead the leg of one of the men. He lets out a shout of pain. Zuko leaps into action, throwing himself at one of the larger men, little daggers of fire clenched in his hands.

A short, stocky man jumps toward me, lifting a large hammer. I dodge out of the way, jerking my leg up to kick him in the side. He staggers backward and I slam his head into the ground. He falls face first, unconscious.

I swallow.

Another man is quickly upon me, hands blazing with fire. I step backward, letting the flames slide pass my face. I grab his arm, twisting his hand behind his back and forcing him to the ground. I kick him hard in the back and he keels over.

I take out two more men, and both lie unconscious on the ground. I spin around, automatically swinging out my hand to punch the oncoming figure.

Zuko catches my fist and grins at me.

"You can stop now, Iyai," he says.

"Right," I say, turning around to see Iroh, already prepared once again to ride.

Zuko lets me go and turns to his uncle.

"Do you not have _any_ old friends who don't want to kill you."

I think it was meant as a sarcastic remark, but it seems to bring an idea to Iroh's mind.

We change direction, riding west instead of north, into the blazing sun, as it begins to set. I settle into the rhythmic motion of riding, and soon lean down, burying my face in feathers. General Iroh appears to have fallen asleep, and Zuko sits, eyes staring intensely at the horizon.

We arrive in a large earth nation village just as dusk sets in. People scamper all over the village, going about there business. Thick stone houses are set firmly into the ground, green and white flags printed with giant black letters marking the shops and taverns. Noticeboards are scattered over the place, littered with brightly coloured flyers.

Iroh leads us into one of the biggest buildings. As I enter I am greeted by the smell of alcohol, and burnt meat. I wrinkle my nose.

Iroh motions for us to sit down in a small booth, carved out of stone. I slide in as Zuko exchanges a curt word with his Uncle. General Iroh laughs him off. He moves toward where a lone man sits on the floor, a wooden board filled with checkered squares that sits in front of him. They begin to talk.

Zuko sits down next to me, and I curl up against him, placing my head on his chest.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asks me, sounding irritated, still staring with annoyance at Iroh.

I shake my head.

"Right," he says absently, then after a pause, "What do you think he's doing?"

I shrug, staring at two men who have just walked in. They are both tall, well sculpted, obviously searching for something. Their eyes settle on us.

I sit up. The men continue on, taking a seat directly opposite us, talking quietly.

"What?" asks Zuko, dragging his eyes away from Iroh.

"Nothing," I say, shaking my head.

General Iroh stands up suddenly and moves over to us, the elderly man following him. The man inclines his head towards us.

At the same time two earthebenders stand up. They walk swiftly toward us. The burliest of them, a man with black hair that frames his tanned face, falling loose around his shoulders.

He slams his hands onto the table in front of us. The stone bends with his fists.

Zuko starts, and I jump away from him. He leers at me, then turns to Zuko.

"Now," he says, "Why don't you three shut the hell up and come quietly along with me."

"What... What?" I say.

The man pulls out of his back pocket a piece of crumpled paper. It bears three portraits. Me, Zuko and Iroh. A wanted poster.

"Oh," says the elderly man, loudly, "So that's what it is. Your looking to capture these fugitives, and return them to the firenation for the piles of gold that would be your reward."

"I though you said this man would help us," says Zuko, standing up.

"Watch," says Iroh, "He is."

The other men who still linger around the pub, instantly spin around, perking up at the mention of "piles of gold". Slowly they approach us, eyes glinting. The earthbenders take a step back from us, raising their hands looking worried.

Then they attack.

In the ensuing confusion I feel Zuko catch my hand, pulling me away. I follow him blindly through the chaos and confusion.

We stumble out of the tavern.

"We need to get out of here," Zuko says to Iroh. He nods.

"Fortunately," says Iroh, "My friend has been able to provide us with tickets to Ba Sing Se."

"Where?" I ask.

"Ba Sing Se," says Zuko, "The capital of the earth nation."

"We'll be safe from the fire nation there," Iroh says.

"Well then," says the elderly man, "I wish you luck on your journey."

**That was a really hard chapter to write. Sorry if it was boring.**

**Shortness. Sorry, this whole part of the story I really didn't like very much. Oh well, it will be better in the next chapter. And I never have to write this part again. Wow. I just super duper jinxed myself. :). Why am I smiling about that? Because I can't use my OTHER smiley. And I sought of skimmed over some parts. Boring to write, boring to read, I heard somewhere**

***Later***

**The Karate Kid was so awesome. I really hope that someone I know sort of (like my corner store owner, or maths teacher) turns out to be a ninja/kung fu master. And that they promise to teach me. - o_0. Just thought you'd like to know.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Spent a bit of time changing the order and stuffs of the other three last chapters. Hope it's better now. Spent all of this evening writing this chapter because the other ones were so crappy. ;P.**

The ferry that will take us to Ba Sing Se leaves from a docking station set in a shadowed cavern between two mountains. A thick wall stretches across the opening of the cave, a dam of sorts, preventing the water from engulfing the hundreds of people who are lined up behind it, waiting for a chance at salvation. The wall is inlaid with intricate symbols, stairs climbing it's steeply up it's side, before reaching a platform, roofed with green and gold metal, the provides passage onto the boats. The only light in the cave is that which streams in from a jagged cut at the top of the cave, casting a single beam of bright light down, illuminating the water.

I can hear the thrumming of the sea beneath me as I stand on the deck, beside Prince Zuko and General Iroh, gazing out at the harsh landscape that surrounds me. The boat shivers in the wind, cutting a slow path through the water, jerking beneath me.

"Who would have thought," says Iroh softly, "That after all these years I would return to the scene of my greatest military defeat?"

He pauses.

"As tourists."

"Look around," says Zuko dismissively, "We're not tourists, we're refugees."

He pauses, looking frustrated.

"I'm sick of living like this; eating rotten food, sleeping in the dirt."

I say nothing, and General Iroh does not respond.

"Aren't we all?" says a voice behind us.

I turn around. A man stands there, tall, dressed in blues and oranges, a bright yellow patch shining on his left shoulder.

"I'm Jet," he says, "And these are my freedom fighters; Smellerbee," he gestures toward a small girl who walks up beside him, 'And Long Shot," a tall skinny boy, a bow and arrow strapped across his back walk up beside us.

"Here's the deal," he says, "I hear the captain's living like a king, when all we get are scraps and a cold floor to sleep on at night... You wanna help us... liberate some food?"

Zuko pauses for a moment. Then he speaks.

"I'm in."

Jet smiles.

I turn away from the deck.

"You can't be serious Zuko," I say, "Why are you doing this?"

"You heard him," he says, "The captain of this ship is abusing the trust of his passengers, if we don't..."

"Oh, what?" I ask sarcastically, "And it's become your new purpose in life to right the evils of this world."

He raises a single eyebrow. I sigh.

"If you get into trouble for this, I have absolutely no idea who you are and have never had anything to do with you.:

He laughs. Then kisses me lightly on the cheek.

Then he and Jet turn around and leave.

...

General Iroh and me sit under the shelter of one of the large canvases, bathed in the orange light emitted from little jars of flame that have been placed atop high poles, sticking out over the edge of the ship to prevent danger of fire. Iroh has decided to teach me PiShu. Frankly I have no idea what is going on, except that I am loosing and badly.

Zuko lands suddenly beside me, landing softly on the ground. A second later Smellerbee and Longshot have thudded to the ground beside us. They all sit down beside us, taking up places naturally, as though they had not just fallen from the sky.

"How did it go?" I ask.

Zuko jerks his head toward the deck, obviously trying to contain his self satisfaction. I see Jet moving among the refugees, handing out parcels of food and water.

They sit down and Zuko peers at the cards in my hands.

"Playing PiShu?" he asks me.

I nod.

"You're loosing," he informs me.

I cast him a withering look.

"So Smellerbee," says General Iroh loudly, "That's an interesting name for a young man."

I snort. Everyone gives me a confused look.

"Maybe it's because I'm not a man, I'm a girl! " says Smellerbee. She gets up and stalks off toward Jet.

I try to stifle my laughter.

"You guys are ridiculous," I say, "How could you not have seen that she was a girl?"

"Oh," calls General Iroh after her, "Now I see, it's a beautiful name for a lovely girl."

Longshot runs after her, as Jet approaches us again.

"I heard people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se," he says, handing me a package, which I unwrap to find full of warm spiced meat and a small sack of rice, "I can't wait to set eyes upon that great wall."

"It is, indeed, a great sight," says General Iroh.

"So you've been there before?" asks Jet.

"Yes," says General Iroh, wincing slightly, "When I was a... different man."

I wonder what Jet would do, if he knew who General Iroh was, knew who Prince Zuko was. If he knew that he was in the company of three firebenders. Freedom fighters, he called them. It was obvious who they were fighting.

Jet nods solemnly, "I've done some things in my past which I'm not proud of either. That's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se. For a new beginning. A fresh start. A second chance."

"That's very noble of you," says Iroh, "I believe people can turn their lives around. Can start anew. I believe in second chances."

He turns slightly to Zuko.

Zuko bows his head.

...

The guards make an announcement later that night, that by the next morning we will be arriving in Ba Sing Se. Zuko and I leave Iroh to where he has now engaged Smellerbee and Longshot in an intricate game of PiShu. I apologise for my lack of ability in that area, and he laughs me off, telling me I should rest in safety for the first time in a while.

When I arrive in the small cabin that has been allotted for us to sleep in, I find that Prince Zuko has already made up both my own and his sleeping rolls, with the small amount of blankets provided for us. I sit down beside him, as he gazes out, through a small window in the room, thinking.

"Your Uncle is right," I say gently.

He turns to me, eyes searching my own.

"You don't have to do this anymore," I say, "You can... We can all start anew in Ba Sing Se. You can leave it behind, Zuko, let it go. You don't have to worry, or hurt."

He says nothing, bowing his head, "I... How can I give it up? You don't understand..."

"Really?" I ask, "I think I understand better then most people. I grew up as part of the firelord's court. I was taught and educated by scholars in fire nation law. I was taught to fight, using fire. I attended ceremonies, balls; wore fine clothes, ate the best meals money could buy, was revered by people I passed in the streets."

Zuko turns now, staring at me.

"I was abandoned too. Banished from my family. Never able to regain what I had thought was my real life."

"Do you miss it?" Zuko asks me suddenly.

I look down, not meeting his eyes.

"It would be a lie to say I don't. It was comfortable, nice, free. I could do almost anything I wanted. I didn't have to worry about what I was going to eat for my next meal, or where I could find water, or who was following me, or whether or not I was safe. But frankly, Zuko, it was a lie. Life isn't really comfortable, or nice, or free. It's hard. Anyone who tells you otherwise is delusional.

"And honestly, maybe it would have been easier to go my life being deluded like that. Thinking that nothing in the world could hurt me, that I was safe and loved and I would never be harmed. But I don't regret it. Any of it. It opened my eyes. If it hadn't I wouldn't have been able to do anything I've done to day. I wouldn't have been able to help people, heal people. My gift would have been shunned or used as a weapon. I know now that not everyone lives a fairytale life, of happiness and pleasure. People struggle hard, people who deserve so much better. Good people. And now that I know that, I can help them. Stop some of there pain, let them live longer.

"My father taught me how to fight. My mother taught me how to heal. When I left my aunt taught me more. I wished for so long that I could go back and live in luxury and forget everything I'd seen. But I don't anymore. I won't be used as a weapon, or hidden away from reaching my potential. I will learn and when I have learnt I will fight. Once I'm strong enough I could do so many things. I could heal the sick, the dying, the injured, those who have returned from the war. I will never pretend again, that those disguisting things I've seen don't exist. Instead I will help stop them.

"You want honour, Zuko? Ignoring the horrors of war, fighting and hurting good people, standing by and watching, helping as the firelord destroys these peoples lives... That is not honourable. Nobody can take away your honour and glory and beauty... except you.

"So, just stop. Let it go. Release what you can never have. You are better off without it."

Zuko just stares at me, apparently lost for words.

I reach up, and run my hand gently across his scar. His skin is smooth there, mostly, but the bright red mark burns sharply. He closes his eyes, his hand finding the back of my neck and very gently tilting my head back, bringing my lips to his. I wrap my other hand tightly over his shoulder, drawing him closer to me. His smell, everything about him is intoxicating.

Zuko pulls back slightly, gazing me in the eyes with his piercing stare.

"OK, Iyai," he says gently, running his fingers through my hair, "I... I will try. For myself. For my Uncle. For... For you."


	26. Chapter 26

**Guess what! No... I haven't finished my maths homework :(... But I learnt how to make my computer TYPE IN CHINESE. Excitement. (I learn Chinese as a second language, and have an EXTREMELY limited vocabulary). Hehehehehe. 我是很AWESOME. Now I THINK that says, I am very AWESOME. Emphasis on the "THINK". Why am I telling you this? I am going to my friends house to do a Chinese project today.**

I wake up with a start.

General Iroh sits in the corner on a mattress, busying himself with making tea in a porcelain jug. Zuko is still sleeping, his hand resting against my hip.

I sit up, and General Iroh smiles at me.

"Good morning," I say, judging the time by the golden light that streams into the cabin.

"To you as well," he says, "Tea?"

I nod and he pours some for me. I scramble out from beneath the sheets, sliding out so as not to wake Zuko and go to sit beside Iroh, who is still looking at where Zuko sleeps, his lips pursed.

"You don't approve?" I ask.

"Of your relationship?"

I nod. He chuckles.

"I approve of you whole heartily," he says, smiling, "If that is what you mean."

I smile back, but do not speak, waiting for him to elaborate.

"It is just..." he seems to hesitate, "You seem to clash, in so many ways, with what he wants from life. You obviously are not anti the government of the fire lord, you have willingly supported the Avatar, your status, forgive me for saying it so bluntly, ensures that if he ever does get what he wants you will never be able to have a serious relationship. You represent almost everything he must give up in order to return to his life as a Prince: opposition to the fire lord, real love, support of what he deep down knows to be the morally correct path.

"I think it slightly callous of him to think he can have both you, and still pursue the Avatar. Regardless, now that he has gone and done exactly that you too will eventually have to choose between him and the things you stand for."

I hesitate, not sure what to say.

"But he, but he is changing, he is trying to change. That effort in itself is hope that perhaps he will accept the inevitable end, that he will never really be able to go back to that society, to the life that he once knew."

I sip my tea quietly, thinking. Iroh falls silent. Then he speaks.

"I am sorry, that was, I think, a rather unnecessary dampener to what should be a celebratory day. The great wall of Ba Sing Se will be visible soon. If you wake Prince Zuko I will meet you on the deck, in a few minutes."

I nod, and put down my now empty cup. He stands and leaves, closing the door softly behind him.

Turning around, I step over Zuko to where my bag lays. Tugging off the dirtied grey robe I wear now, I pull out a new one. It is the nicest of all that were bought for me, a sky blue kimono, covered in thin, flowery black lace. I walk over to where a basin of water stands at the corner of the room, plunging my hand into it, and warming it, before splashing it across my face.

I drag on the kimono, leaving it loose and using a comb I found in the bag to neaten my curls, before pinning them up to the back of my head, a few dark locks spilling out, that refuse to be bound. Sighing, I lift up the long black belt that binds the kimono, tugging it tightly and wrapping it behind my back, fumbling sloppily, attempting to tie it into a bow.

Warm hands close around my own, lithe fingers pressing lightly into the small of my back. I start, but do not move, allowing Zuko to finish the bow neatly. He takes my waist and steers me toward the tiny dirty mirror that sits in the corner of the room. I see my own reflection, pale against the brightness of the room. Zuko stands behind me, hands on my waist.

"You look beautiful," he says softly.

I smile slightly. Everything General Iroh has said whirls through my head. I feel... inadequate. An odd thing to have taken from the conversation. I suppose it feels wrong that I should doubt him so, not trust him. But General Iroh made such a poinient point...

"How long have you been awake?" I ask.

"I closed my eyes," he says grinning,, completely misreading what I meant.

I bow my head, trying to hide my smile.

"Your Uncle says we will be arriving in Ba Sing Se soon," I say.

He nods, pressing his head against my own for a moment before walking drearily off to change.

Leaving my reflection standing alone, against a canvas of bland wood.

...

We depart the ferry at midday, the boat passing along the smooth wall of Ba Sing Se and docking on a small outcropping of land that has been transformed into a port. We wait for the rush of the crowds to pass, before slowly departing. A wide dirt path takes us deep underground, the cave closing around us. A small trickle of people moves down it.

Suddenly, it widens out, as we emerge into a darkened hall, supported by thick pillars of stone, the ground made of heavy concrete, that is stiff and cold beneath my feet. Lines of people wait to be attended to by men and women who lounge in wooden stalls, dressed in drab grey uniforms.

Iroh, Zuko and I join one of the long lines, shuffling forward at an immensely slow rate. We have each chosen sudo names: Zuko is Lee, Iroh is Mushi, and I am Jei. I clutch my passport and ticket tightly in my hand, the cold air freezing against my face.

Zuko wraps his arm around me as we wait, and once we have been cleared (and Iroh has taken his time flirting with the large, hulking lady behind the stand), we take a seat against one of the thick coloumns, waiting for the train that will take us to Ba Sing Se.

We are joined, surprisingly, by Jet. He slumps beside Zuko, and as Iroh orders tea motions for him to move away from us, for a private conversation. Iroh lets out an exclamation about the freezing temperature of the tea, and I give Zuko a questioning look, and he shrugs at me, pulling away.

I watch as they talk, Jet's crooked smile quickly fading. Zuko spins around, turning back toward me, and when Jet tries to pull him back, Zuko shoves him back roughly. Jet stumbles slightly, fists clenched. Zuko just walks away.

I raise my hand, taking Zuko's hand and pulling him down beside me.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"He wanted me to join his 'freedom fighters'," he says, lacing his fingers through mine, ignoring Jet who stands there, watching us.

"But you said no, right?" I ask.

He smiles.

"I would have thought you would be the first person to encourage me to join them."

I shrug, gazing past him at Jet, who has been joined again by Smellerbee and Longshot.

"I do not trust them," I say, "Anyone who believes injustice can be solved by robbery strikes me as... illogical and foolish."

Zuko laughs.

Then he suddenly freezes.

"Uncle!" he says, pushing me out of the way and slapping the cup of tea, which is now steaming, out of Iroh's hands.

"You heated your tea!" he says in disbelief, and then lowering his voice to a harsh whisper, "Do you want everybody here to know we are firebenders?"

I turn away from them, suddenly fearful... looking toward where Jet stands. Fists clenched, eyes narrowed... glaring directly at where Iroh sits, beside a small puddle of sweet smelling, steaming tea.

**Ooooo. Chinese project. I did so much today. AND my friend helped me with maths. I am excited. Day well spent. I know, how lame am I? (But we did go shopping... Not that we actually bought anything, but I tried on the cutest dress and and and :D).**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey, can I post a signed review on my own story? I must investiage this. Then I will go through every chapter and write a review, and people will be like WOW, so many reviews... Also can I add myself to my favourite stories list? Hahahahaha. That would be hilarious.**

Jet takes a step toward us, but Smellerbee grabs his arm. He bends his head to listen to what she says, never taking his eyes off my own. He nods slightly, then turns and stalks off in the opposite direction.

"Zuko," I say, "I... I think Jet saw your Uncle firebend."

Zuko grimaces and Iroh looks down.

"We will have to be more careful, from now on," says Zuko, "Should I go speak to him? Perhaps he will just leave us alone. In exchange for my helping him before."

I shake my head.

"You would only confirm what he must suspect. Just... Just stay out of his way from now on."

Zuko nods, as a thick burst of air from the gaping mouth of the tunnel heralds the arrival of the train that will take us to Ba Sing Se.

...

We pass through the inner wall of Ba Sing Se just as the sun sinks below the horizon.

I let out a small gasp. It is beautiful, covered in patches of earthy green, interspersed with the dark ridges of house rooves. A train network runs above these, supported by thick, concrete pillars rooted deep into the ground. Smoke from chimneys curls into the sky, while great temples poke their heads above the railway line, intricately carved marble arching to form their large domes.

General Iroh informs us that we have been set up in a small house in one of the inner districts, and he and Zuko have been given the opportunity to work in a tea shop, and as we step out of the train carriage at last, arriving in the centre of the city, that, despite the late hour, is still alive with noise and light, I finally feel safe.

...

"You look just like professional tea servers! How do you feel?"

I sit, curled on a wooden bench in one of the largest tea shops in Ba Sing Se. It is morning, the sky a pale shade of blue, sunlight streaming through the windows, which have been flung open to allow a cool breeze to stir the warm air of the room. I catch the smell of many things; spices, frying fat, sweet tea, herbs and salt. Bright colours light up the grey brick of the shops, banners of red and blue and yellow shivering in rhythm to the wind.

"Ridiculous," says Zuko, tugging uncomfortably at the light cotton apron he wears. I stifle a laugh.

"You don't have a larger one, do you?" asks Iroh, his hands struggling to lace together the already taught cord of his apron.

"I have some more string out the back," says the elderly shopkeeper, bowing to them, "Try some tea while you wait."

He pours them both a cup of tea, handing one to Iroh and the other to Zuko, completely ignoring me.

"I don't think he likes me," I say, slipping lithely from the bench and moving over toward Zuko.

He smiles, then his face defaults to a grimace as he examines the apron again.

"I looks good," I say, trying to keep my voice free of sarcasm. He rolls his eyes.

"No really," I say, 'Very... manly."

He opens his mouth to say something, but at that moment Iroh gags, wretching slightly.

"Are you OK?" I ask, anxious.

"This," he says, motioning to the cup of tea, "This is nothing more then hot leave juice."

"Uncle," says Zuko in exaspperation, "That's what all tea is."

"I am ashamed to hear a member of my family say something so horrible," says Iroh angrily, "We will have to make some changes around here."

He turns around and flings the tea out of the window.

I giggle, as the elderly man emerges from the back, clutching a long string in his grip.

"If you are not going to do anything constructive, young lady," he says, directing his words at me, "Would you kindly leave."

Zuko turns around to hide his grin. I give him an angry glare before apologising and excusing myself.

General Iroh waves me goodbye.

...

I decide to put my skills to use, and, after questioning several local people, find the Ba Sing Se infirmary. I volunteer myself at the front office, and after demonstrating my abilities on a less seriously injured patient, they quickly accept me into their ranks. I doubt it would have been so easy, but at present they are short on both money and staff and are looking for volunteers.

I am given a crisp, white robe to wear over my own clothing and instructed to the children's ward. I work gladly, rewarded with the improvement I see in each child I tend to. My stamina has improved greatly with Iroh and Zuko's training, and I find myself able to work easily, enjoying myself.

I am excused later that evening (only after promising that I will come back the next day), and I walk quickly back. I hadn't realized how late it had become, and my footsteps echo eerily in the still night. Far away I can see the lights of restaurants and shops still blazing, and I head toward them.

It is as I round a corner into a dark alleyway that I realize I am being followed. The sound of feet, light against the stone pavement, is distinctive, pausing whenever I pause, growing steadily louder.

I increase my pace, frightened. The canteen of water hangs at my side, the blades of two knives I have strapped to my arms pressing against my skin. I am prepared for this sort of thing, but not knowing what I face scares me.

I pause at the end of the alleyway, pretend to consider which direction to turn. The footsteps have stopped, and all I can hear is my own, ragged breathing. I sigh in relief, and turn left...

... walking straight into Jet.

I gasp and step backward, heart throbbing wildly.

"Oh," I say, with a weak smile, "It is just you. I thought, perhaps..."

He says nothing, just standing there, considering me.

"Are you looking for Lee?" I ask, "He is not with me."

"Will you take me to him?" Jet asks, and I hesitate, but nod all the same.

As we walk, silently, I wonder if Jet, perhaps, didn't actually see what Iroh had done. Maybe I had been over reacting, it would not be the first time. He does not seem to wish me or Zuko any harm.

When we finally arrive at the tea shop, I point it out to him. A steady line of people trickles in and out of it, clutching packets of dried leaves, or steaming mugs of tea. The shop is situated at the border of a district square, joining the rows of glittering restaurants that outline the centre of activity for this district. A huge fountain in the middle is lined with people, and in it's silky water I can see coins glinting in the moonlight.

Jet motions for me to go ahead of him and I move forward, pushing through a crowd of people. I press the doors open and enter, Jet following behind me.

Zuko, still dressed in the "ridiculous" apron, sees me and smiles, waving me to him.

I take a step forward and am jerked back harshly by the back of my collar. I stumble and Jet grabs my arm, forcing me to the ground. A glint of steel, the sound of metal grinding against leather, and a single thin blade is pressed against my neck.

I cry out.

Zuko stands completely frozen, the rest of the customers mirroring his stunned face.

"What do you want?" he demands, stepping forward. The blade presses harder against my neck, and I bite my lip hard.

"They're firebenders," shouts Jet, gesturing wildly at Iroh and Zuko with the curved blade of his sword, "I know it. I saw the old man heating his tea.

Two men, guards I assume, because of their gold and green uniforms, stand.

"He works in a tea shop," one of them says, calmly, "Of course he heats the tea."

"No!" says Jet.

"Put down the swords," says the other, taking a step toward him.

Jet clenches his fists tightly around the blades.

"Go on," he says, derisively to Zuko, "Defend yourself. Defend her. Show us what you've got?"

"You want a show?" asks Zuko quietly.

He leaps forward, flicking the swords out of the sheaths that hang on the waists of the two guards. I duck out from behind the blade, kicking my left foot up and slamming it into Jet's chest. He staggers backward, and Zuko leaps forward, pushing me backward, out of the way.

The two guards stand uselessly at the side, watching as Jet swings his blades at Zuko, decimating tables and chairs in his frienzied attack. Zuko presses him backward, forcing him out of the tea shop, and into the square.

People scream and I dash outside, joining Iroh as we strain to see the battle that unfolds before us.

"See that," screams Jet hysterically, as Zuko's blade skims the side of his arm, "The fire nation is trying to silence me!"

"Drop your weapons!"

I hear the call come, and the crowd that has gathered parts to make way for four soldiers.

"Arrest them," yells Jet, pointing at where me and Iroh stand, "They're fire benders.

"This boy is obviously confused," says Iroh, stepping forward, "We are just humble refugees."

"This young man wrecked my tea shop and insulted my best employees," pipes up the elderly owner of the shop.

"He threatened that girl," puts in another man pointing at me.

"It's true sir," says the two soldiers who had been waiting in the tea shop when Jet arrived, "We saw the whole thing."

The guards nod.

"Arrest him," commands their leader.

"You don't understand," says Jet, as his hands are cuffed behind him, and the soldiers drag him quickly away, "They're fire nation!"

Zuko drops the swords as soon as Jet is gone and moves toward me.

"Iyai,' he says, "Are you OK?"

I nod, and he wraps his arms around me. I lean into him, the warmth of his body calming my racing heart.

"He didn't hurt you?" he asks, genuinely concerned.

"No," I say, stepping backward, wrapping my arm around his waist, he copies me and we walk slowly back to the tea shop, Iroh moving beside us, a massive smile on his face.

"Did you hear the shopkeeper? His best employees..."


	28. Chapter 28

**One of life's most toughest philosophical questions: "Why join the navy when you can become a pirate?". :). Also, what Iyai said in the chapter before last about how it anyone who thinks injustice can be solved through robbery is illogical and foolish, while being a personal view of mine, does not, in any way, include Robin Hood as part of it. He is the only exception to that law. Especially when he is played by the oh-so-hot BBC actor, Jonas Armstrong. Hehehehe.**

The next two weeks passes quickly, easily. I love every moment. I know of people who long for adventure, never able to stay settled. But I am perfectly content with this quietness. There is such an unusual safety in routine. Each morning I wake early and train, careful not to firebend, practicing only physical exercises with Zuko and my own private meditation. Then I part with Iroh and Zuko and go to the infirmary. I come to be good friends with the staff, respected, even by a few of the younger members. I decline their offers of payment; we are already provided for by the same secret society who got us these tickets to Ba Sing Se, and Zuko and Iroh pay for any other luxuries we need with their own steady income.

Then I return at night, and help Zuko prepare dinner for Iroh, teaching him the finer delicacies of cooking. Iroh thinks it is hilarious, to watch Zuko struggle with such a simple task, to see me teach him for a change.

Unfortunately, the end of the fourteenth day since we have arrived brings with it what inevitably must be an end to this strange contentment I feel.

I arrive back to find Iroh practically singing with delight; he has been offered a job managing his own tea shop in one of the higher districts, which, of course, he will take. It is in a better region of town, but close enough that I will stay be able to practice at the infirmary.

Zuko is nowhere to be seen and when I enquire after him Iroh directs me to the back of the shop. I hurry outside to find Zuko sitting between a clutter of wooden boxes, his head pressed against the smooth stone wall, a crumpled piece of paper clutched in his hand.

"Zuko," I say, sitting down beside him, placing my hand on his arm.

He shrugs me off.

I bite my lip, and withdraw instantly, moving away from him. He sighs and hands me the piece of paper.

I smooth it out, staring down at the picture that has been printed in black ink. It depicts, what looks like, a byson, stamped in black across the smooth white page. Beneath it is written: "Missing", and in tiny printed words below that is a short description, along with details outlining a reward if anyone has any information regarding his disappearance.

"The Avatar's byson?" I ask Zuko.

He nods.

"But... You can't... You can't really be thinking of... Oh, Zuko."

He says nothing.

"I thought," I say in a small voice, "You said, you said things would be different here. You can't still be entertaining the thought of capturing the Avatar, Zuko."

He does not reply. Instead he stands up and walks away.

Leaving me, once again, alone.

...

Zuko says nothing more about the Avatar's byson to me from then on. We spend a day transferring our belongings from our current apartment to a new house, situated above what will be General Iroh's tea shop. For the first time since I boarded Zuko's ship, I finally have a private room to myself. General Iroh finds my delight at this highly amusing, but Zuko grows steadily more distant.

Finally, two days after our move, he confronts his uncle.

I am curled up on a bamboo mat that has been lied across the dark green carpeted floor of the living room. The place is spacious, fair wooden furniture scattered haphazardly across it, chairs complemented with cushioning pillows, tables set with bright flowers.

"What should I call my new tea shop?" he muses, "How about the, 'Jasmine dragon'? It's dramatic, poetic, and..."

"The Avatar is here in Ba Sing Se, and seems to have lost his byson."

I sit up. Zuko is holding out the piece of paper, the flyer he showed me two days ago.

Zuko moves away from us, toward a window that overlooks the city.

"Zuko," says Iroh, standing and moving behind him, "We have a chance for a new life here. If you start stirring up trouble we may loose everything we have fought to gain here."

"Good things for you," says Zuko, spinning round angrily, "Have you ever thought maybe I want more in life then a small apartment and a job serving tea."

Iroh sighs.

"There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity. I suggest you think about what it is you want in life... and why."

"I want my destiny," says Zuko.

"And what that is," says General Iroh, "Is up to you."

Zuko stalks off.

I sigh.

...

Despite everything Iroh and I have said the following night I am woken from my sleep by the scraping of wood against wood. I stand up, biting my lip, and peeking through the lock of my door.

Zuko stands by the window, clothed all in black, his face covered with a blue and white mask. He forces it open, and then glances around, before slipping out.

I sigh, I have been expecting this. I myself, am already clothed and I slide the door back silently. Careful not to wake Iroh, who I can hear snoring in the room beside my own.

I lean out of the window, seeing Zuko on the street below dashing around the corner. I throw myself out the window, landing softly as I push against a puddle of water that has formed on the ground after the rain of earlier that day. I sprint after him, keeping him in my sight, but sure to stay far enough behind him that he does not hear me.

I do not exactly have a plan. Just follow him. Make sure he does not get in to trouble. Make sure that if he finds the byson he makes the right choice...

He hurtles through the stone streets and I pause at the edge of one of the houses to catch my breath. Zuko rams into one of the guards.

"Out of the way, skinny."

The guard falls to the ground, as Zuko darts into a narrow alleyway. I pause, waiting. As I had anticipated the guard immediately calls out and follows Zuko at a run.

I hear the grinding of metal against metal, and run forward, pausing at the edge of the stone wall, listening.

"Now," Zuko says, "If you do exactly as I say you won't end up like him."

The guard breathes raggedly, but appears to agree. I hear Zuko shove him forward, hear his feet stumble, hear him cry out in pain. I peek round the corner to see the guard leading Zuko, Zuko's sword jammed into his back.

"Idiot," I say, under my breath.

They move quickly and I follow stealthily, keeping to the shadows, making sure they do not see me.

Eventually we reach the outskirts of the inner city, moving through a small archway set in the side. No guards stand beside it and we pass through unnoticed.

Our destination lies on the shores of a great lake, covered by evening mist. The silky surface is unnaturally still, engulfing the sandy banks that surround it almost entirely.

I stand at the edge of the wall, watching.

Zuko hisses something to the guard, then stands back, watching as the man positions himself firmly on the sand. The ground shakes and then, from between the quiet waters, rises a long thin, concrete platform, with a trapdoor of wood set at the end. Zuko moves forward, saying something to the guard. Then he throws open the trapdoor and disappears within it, leaving the guard on the beach.

The man sags in relief, and turns around, sprinting away from the beach. Obviously intending to warn someone.

I stick my arm out as he passes and it hits him clean in the face. He falls to the ground, knocked out. I carefully position his body into a comfortable position against the trees, quickly healing the cuts and scratches that run along his arms and his back from where Zuko's sword has scraped his skin.

"Sorry," I say, gently, positioning his head against the moist trunk of a nearby tree.

Then I hurry across the beach, out along the concrete platform. I call to the throbbing water of the lake as I do, pulling it toward me and replacing what water I have expended from my canteen. The heavy skin grows once again heavy.

I land on the dark floor with a thud, instantly drawing the knives from within my sleeves. I clutch them tightly.

It is strange to be beneath the lake. I can feel the water above me, hear it's every rhythmic sound. I move quietly along the corridors. I can hear Zuko ahead of me, his breathing heavy.

The walls tunnel is large, thick metal walls lined with emerald, flaming torches. Thin loops of dark brick ring the walls, studded with iron. Heavy doors are set at far intervals, their steel surfaces reflecting the green light of the flames, each inlaid with brass handles.

I tread quietly behind Zuko. He has slowed down, and he moves between doors, pausing at each, searching for something.

After ten doors Zuko stops. He presses his ear to it, listening. Then he grabs the handle and slides the door open.

I follow him, peeking round the edge of the door.

He has found the Avatar's byson.

It roars as he enters, tossing it's head. Zuko holds the swords tightly in his hand examining the beast. It's six legs have been chained to the ground, iron circlets enclosing them, attached harshly to the floor with steel pegs. It writhes in apparent pain, and I have to restrain myself from rushing forward to help it.

I need to see if Zuko can do it. If he can turn away.

A hand is suddenly pressed against my mouth. I whip around, ducking out of the grip and slamming my fist backward. The person who attacks me stumbles, and I lift my left hand, resting my dagger against the man's throat.

Then I recognise him.

"General Iroh," I say.

He smiles.

"No surprising you anymore."

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I believe we have similar reasons."

I smile slightly.

"What are you going to do?" I whisper.

"Speak to him," says Iroh, 'Wait out here, and make sure nobody finds us."

I nod.

General Iroh steps in, and I lower myself to the ground, leaning against the wall, listening.

"Uncle?" Zuko asks.

"Ah," says Iroh, "The blue spirit. I wonder who could be behind that mask."

"What are you doing here?" demands Zuko wearily.

"No, Zuko," says Iroh, "What are you doing here? What are you planning to do now that you have found the Avatar's byson? Keep him locked in our apartment? Should I go and put on a pot of tea for him?"

"First I have to figure out how to get him out of here," says Zuko.

"And then what! You never think these things through!"

"I know my own destiny," says Zuko quietly.

"Is it your own destiny, or a destiny someone has tried to force on you?"

"Please uncle, I have to do this," says Zuko angrily, spinning around and stalking toward the byson.

"Zuko, I am begging you," says Iroh, taking a step forward, "You have to start looking inside. Asking yourself the big questions. Who are you? What do you really want?"

Zuko lets out a cry of anger. Then I hear him throw his swords to the ground. They clatter sharply on the metal floor.

"Leave the mask," says Iroh, gently.

Zuko says nothing, but I hear the soft thud as the mask hits the ground.

"Wait outside," commands Iroh, "I will release the byson."

I hear Zuko's soft footsteps on the ground and he emerges beside me, hands pressed against his face. I stand up and he spins around, preparing himself to attack.

I raise both my hands.

"It's just me."

Zuko gives me an astonished look.

"Iyai?" he says, "Has everyone following me?"

I smile.

"Actually, I was following you and I think General Iroh was following me."

Zuko nods.

"Iyai," calls Iroh, "Will you help me with something?"

"In a moment," I say.

Then I turn to Zuko and take a deep breath.

"You did the right thing," I say.

He clenches his jaw slightly. I roll my eyes.

And then I kiss him.

His lips are soft against mine, He leans forward, hand sliding across the small of my back. I go to pull away, but he draws me back. I can smell his sweet scent, feel his warm breath upon my lips.

...

**Suuuuuuuuuuuper long. ;P.**

***Later***

**Wow, uploading this and it is the longest document I have ever written. Proud of me?**


	29. Chapter 29

**OMG! THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME I POSTED THE SAME CHAPTER TWICE! I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY. THAT WAS LIKE A MASSIVE WHOOPS. Anyway, here is the actual chapter.**

**I just found out that Mako, the voice actor for General Iroh, died as they were making the series. The part in the episode "The Tales of Ba Sing Se" that explores Iroh's character is dedicated to him. I thereby dedicate this chapter of my story to him as well. :).**

**Also, this chapter is mostly fluff. Just a warning. Sorry to the people I disappointed by not making it more about Zuko's sickness. He DOES get sick though. Oh and these bold parts of my story are really rambly. Feel free to ignore them. ;P.**

By the time we make it back to our apartment it is morning.

And I am late.

I spend the day at the infirmary, returning earlier then usual, dismissed by the staff who tell me I look frail and weary. It is true. I have not slept since the night before last and I walk slowly to the tea shop, the single closed restaurant on the bustling street, filled with bright lights, and the smells of food.

I open a small side door and slip inside, locking it behind me.

There is no sound coming from the restaurant, so assume both Zuko and his uncle are upstairs. I lay my bag down at the foot of the stairs and follow them to the upper floor, barred from me by a wooden door. I knock.

"Come in," says Iroh, his voice sounding unusually hoarse.

I press the door open.

Prince Zuko lies on a mat that has been set up on the floor, the furniture pushed up against the wall. General Iroh sits at his side, a moist cloth in his hand, gently soaking it against Zuko's brow.

"Zuko!"

I run forward, falling to my knees beside him.

He opens his eyes and grimaces at me, in what I think is an attempt at a smile.

"What is wrong with him?" I ask Iroh.

"He has a fever," says Iroh, "It is burning him from the inside."

"Why? He was not sick yesterday."

Iroh shrugs, evading my question.

"Can I do anything?" I ask.

"This is not something that can be helped through physical healing, Iyai," says Iroh gently.

...

The next few days are torturous for me. I return each night to see Zuko still lying upon the floor, Iroh keeping a silent vigil at his side. He does appear to be getting better, soon he can walk weakly around to fetch himself water and food, though Iroh insists on maintaining a blazing fire in the hearth to keep the entire room steaming hot.

On the third day, when Iroh feels Zuko is well enough to look after himself, he decides to open his shop for the first time.

It is small, much more so then the restaurant Zuko and Iroh worked in before, but more comely. The walls are set with wooden booths, their seats lined with green and gold chairs. Colourful banners that Iroh has pinned to the ceiling add splashes of bright light, and red lanterns are set in the middle of each table, the brilliant light of the flames setting shadows dancing around the wall.

When I come down for the first time, clutching the free samples of tea that Iroh is handing around, the room is buzzing with people, and I have to squeeze between them to get to the bar, where Iroh works, furiously making and pouring tea.

"Do you need any help?" I ask him.

He shakes his head.

"The place is looking very good. Congratulations."

"Thank you," he says.

His terse tone gives me hint that he does not want to continue our conversation and so instead I sit on the edge of my wooden stall, watching the people come and go.

"You are in a tea shop, and you are not drinking tea?"

I spin around. A man sits beside me, though I did not notice him take a seat. He is tall, masculine, his face tanned golden brown, his eyes a pure sapphire that gaze intently at me. I would guess him to be of a similar age to Zuko. In his hand he holds a mug of tea.

"No," I say, "I am not particularly thirsty."

He looks confused and then understanding dawns on his face.

"You are one of the owners?" he asks.

I shake my head.

"I travel with the owner, though."

"Lucky," he says, "As much of the best tea in Ba Sing Se as you want."

I laugh.

"I am Don," he says, smiling and extending his hand.

"Jei," I say, shaking his hand.

"An interesting name," he says.

I nod, non-committally.

"Jei!"

I jump up, recognising Prince Zuko's voice.

He stands just beside me, and with Don's distraction I had not even heard him approach.

"How are you?" I ask, throwing my arms around him.

"Better," he says, through clenched teeth.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Who's that?" he asks.

"Who is who?" I ask.

He jerks his head toward where Don sits, staring into his cup of tea.

"Oh, this is Don," I say, "I just met him. Don, this is Lee."

"A pleasure to meet you," says Don.

Zuko grunts.

I am confused. What is going on? Then something clicks.

"Are you... Zuko, are you jealous?"

Zuko's jaw stiffens and he says nothing.

I cannot stop myself. I laugh.

"Oh, please. You can't think I like someone I just met more then you."

He says absolutely nothing.

"I can prove it," I say, still smiling.

He raises a skeptical eyebrow.

So I kiss him.

He obviously is not expecting this, but he does not pull back.

I step backward.

"See," I say.

"No," he says, though this time a crooked smile has curled his lips, "I think I need more proof."

I grin, and then turn back to Don.

"It was lovely meeting you, and I apologise on behalf of Lee."

Don smiles at me and nods.

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well."

...

A quick hand raps upon my door.

I am lying upon my bed, curled up on the thick sheets, reading a book that one of the elderly ladies at the infirmary has lent me. It is evening, my window thrown wide open to let in the cool air of the evening. The sky is covered with a veil of purples and reds, clouds flitting across the sky, drawing swirls of bright white against the edges of the horizon.

"May I come in?" asks Zuko.

"No," I say, smiling, but putting aside my book and standing up, "I will come out."

I move over to the door, and unlock it, slipping outside and closing it firmly behind me. Zuko stands just outside, blocking my path forward.

Zuko raises an eyebrow, looking perplexed.

"My room," I say, "You're not allowed inside. Lock's on the inside this time."

His eyes soften and he takes me hand.

"I am sorry," he says, gently.

"I know," I say.

There is a pause.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I was wondering..." he begins slowly.

"Yes?"

"Well, I thought, maybe, if you... if you want to, perhaps, go out for dinner."

I laugh.

"OK."

"What?"

"Yes," I say.

"You mean you will..."

"Yes, Zuko," I say, with exasperation.

"You're not busy?"

"With what?" I say, then I smile, "With Don maybe."

He clenches his jaw.

"That really bothered you, did it?" I ask.

He says nothing. I reach out and take his hand.

"Trust me," I say.

...

I change into something more appropriate; the same dress I wore on arrival in Ba Sing Se. Zuko is waiting in the living room for me, sitting with his Uncle. He stands when I enter, and wraps his arm around my waist. I kiss General Iroh on both cheeks and we leave.

Evening has fallen, the sky stained dark blue, and Zuko leads me across the streets, walking leisurely along. Stars twinkle, and the full moon shines with a brilliant light. The great city is lit up with bright colours, and smells assault my senses. The trickle of water can be heard, somewhere to my right, coming from a great fountain that we are heading slowly toward.

"Where are we going?" I ask Zuko.

"A restaurant that one the customers recommended to my uncle."

I nod and Zuko pulls me closer to him.

"I like Ba Sing Se," I say, softly.

"Yes," says Zuko smiling at me, "I am glad you are happy."

"And you?" I ask, "Are you happy Prince Zuko?"

"My Uncle once told me that making people happy is one of the greatest joys one can have. I have therefore determined to allow both you and him make your endeavours to make me happy succeed."

"That is ridiculously confusing," I say.

He laughs.

"Perhaps, but regardless my answer to your question is yes."

We arrive at the restaurant, and I spend the time talking lightly to Zuko about my time at the infirmary.

The restaurant is large, set in the very heart of Ba Sing Se. It is basically a raised platform, laden with dark wooden chairs and tables and covered with thin, metal poles, set into the grounds, which support jars of fire, heating the seating area. The kitchen is set at the back, hidden behind thick brick walls.

We are directed to me seat by a bulky waitress, and we place our orders with her. I sit quietly, sipping at a jug of herb water.

"Oh," says Zuko suddenly, "I almost forgot."

He reaches into the pocket of the dark trousers he wears and extracts a tiny velvet pouch. He hands it to me. Confused, I tug it open and empty the contents onto the table.

It a necklace, a thin chain of plain gold. Hanging off the end is a tiny, curling dragon, it's eye a stone of jade.

I give Zuko a suspicious look.

"You didn't..."

"I did not steal it!" exclaims Zuko.

I smile, bowing my head.

"Never going to live that one down, am I?"

"Nup," I say.

"Well, I am proud, at least, to say that I bought that at full price with the wages I earned from working in the tea shop."

"You didn't have to do this kind..." I begin.

"I know," he says.

There is a pause, and I pick up the necklace, watching as it's chain catches at the light, the jade eye shining at me.

"It is beautiful," I say, "Thank you."

He nods.

"Why jade?" I ask, suddenly.

"What do you mean?" he asks me, intently.

"I just mean... Jade is a rare commodity, especially here. It is one of the few trades that has been completely monopolized by the fire lords government. And since they aren't mined here I know they must be difficult to come by."

"Well, it was this or diamond," he says, "And I detest diamond. It is a common thing worn by stuck-up nobles,"

"Wow," I say, leaning back slightly, "Remind me never to get on the bad side of your 'diamond vendetta'."

He laughs slightly.

"Honestly, it is Azula's favourite choice of jewel," he says grimly.

"Oh," I say, "I understand what you mean by stuck-up noble. You could've tacked bitch on there somewhere too."

...

**So you are probably thinking... What was the point of that chapter. Let me explain it through a short dialogue that flashed through my head while I was writing this:**

**Iyai: Why Jade?**

**Zuko: Well it was this or diamond.**

**Iyai: And you didn't get diamond? *sigh* Hasn't anybody ever told you that diamonds are a girl's best friend?**

**Zuko: *gasps* Iyai! That play hasn't been written yet. This is such a major plot hole. Ahhh, the fabric of time and space is coming apart.**

**Iyai: Do you reckon no one will notice if we start making out?**

**Zuko: Good idea**

***Later***

**Zuko: Why did she even make us mention diamond in the first place, seems pretty stupid.**

**Iyai: FORESHADOWING. hehehehe.**

**Zuko: *gives Iyai a weird look***

**Yes... FORESHADOWING. And for fluff. AND stuff. Don't worry, I am planning to make the next few chapters SUPER DUPER interesting. AND I MEAN SUPER DUPER.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, you make me feel special. And all the people who favourite my story.**

**Iyai and Zuko: SHUT UP. YOU'VE RAMBLED ENOUGH ALREADY!**

**Me: *shuts up*.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I am super duper sorry about the previous chapter that was exactly the same as the one before it. I have changed it around so please read that part before you read this part. Of course, you can read this part first. But it will be confusing and out of order. ;P.**

"Jei!"

I am sitting in the infirmary, working quietly over a young boy, whose left rib was broken in a fight with his older brother. The water spins at my fingertips, cleansing the small cuts and scratches over his body. I sit up, siphoning the dirtied water into a tub beside me.

"Jei!" a small girl, dressed in a large white robe, that hangs loosely off her skinny frame, comes scurrying into the room, frizzy hair jolting with her every movement.

"What is it?" I ask, standing.

"You're needed," she says, gasping for air. She obviously has come to me in a run.

"What is it?" I ask, following her out of the room.

"A man," she says, "A man found a woman in the centre of the town, and bought her here. She looks she's been attacked, and she's bleeding internally."

I nod, as we round a corner into our emergency ward. A lumbering woman stands at the door, and the girl gives her a slim metal pass. The woman checks it and then ushers us through.

The emergency ward is a small room, lined with plain, blue carpet, the floor littered with small wooden chairs. Doors painted bright yellow are scattered around the edges, a three digit number carved deeply into the wood, in a messy script. The girl directs me toward one. She bows to me and then leaves.

I push through the door. The tiny room is crowded filled with nurses, all bustling around the small bamboo mat that has been laid on the floor.

"Get out now," I say, grabbing onto the arm of a tall, commanding woman, "Take the others with you."

She opens her mouth to respond, but then seas the small, green patch that has been sewn onto my white robes, a symbol of the highest authority in the building. She jerks her head in agreement and shouts orders out to the others. They scurry out of the room, until only the warden, the chief nurse and I remain.

I bend down beside the girl. She is petite, her slender frame covered bruises and cuts, her hair torn brutally from her scalp in places. Her face is pale, covered thickly in heavy make up, that accentuate the sharp angles of her cheeks and eyes. The green and black robes she wears have been ripped in places, splinters of metal clinging to the silken fabric. Her skin is covered in blood, and she struggles with each choking breath.

A ribbon of water curls around my wrist, and I let it flow into the girl, seeping in through the wounds and cuts. I feel each of her injuries, like tangled sparks around my own body, and each I target, healing bone, and knitting together the wounds. The warden and the head nurse leave me alone to work, once they have asserted that her critical injuries could no longer cause a fatality.

Gradually the girl takes a final shuddering breath, before her heartbeat steadies. Her eyes open wearily and she gazes up at me.

"Where am I?" she asks.

"Ba Sing Se," I reply, "An infirmary in the higher district."

She sits up suddenly.

"No," I say, placing a hand gently on her shoulder, "You can't leave, yet, you're not entirely..."

She cuts me off.

"I have to go. I have to warn him."

"Warn who?" I ask.

"The Avatar," she says.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The Avatar. He is here isn't he?"

I nod.

"Princess Azula... she... she attacked us."

"There are more of you?"

"Yes," says the girl, in earnest, "I am one of the Kyoshi warriors. We were attacked, by three women from the fire nation. My friends were beaten, taken away by some fire nation soldiers. I was the only one who escaped. They are coming."

"You mean Princess Azula is coming to Ba Sing Se?"

"No, she is in Ba Sing Se."

I gasp.

"That's impossible, she couldn't..."

"She took our leftover supplies, dressed herself as one of them and she has come here. She is pretending to be us. She is pretending to have been sent to protect the Earth king. Please, you have to let me go. I need to warn the Avatar. Azula and the Dai Lee are plotting a coo. They mean to overthrow the Earth king."

I look around wildly. She can't leave. Not now, not like this. But who else can be trusted with this information?

"Stay here," I say, "I will... I will take the message to the Avatar. You need to rest. Azula will not be able to act for a while. I will find the Avatar and tell him what you have told me."

The girl nods furiously.

"Thank you, thank you."

I bob my head.

Standing I move over to one of the small windows set into the frame of the room.

"Tell the nurses I have had to go home immediately. Make up some excuse, anything."

The girl nods again.

"Thank you."

And then I leap out of the window.

...

It isn't hard to find the Avatar's house. I wonder Zuko didn't just ask one of the local people where he could find him. It is easy enough for me. An earth nation guard directs me up a winding slope, through gardens that blossom with flowers of yellows and pinks and blues. At the top of a small hill, sits a veritable mansion, it's walls made of white marble, it's roof tiled with gold. I sprint up the porch...

...And run straight into General Iroh.

"Iyai?" he asks me in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

I take a deep breath.

"Princess Azula is in the city. The Kyoshi warriors were attacked and she took their clothes and disguised herself as one of them. I met one of them who had escaped. All the rest have been captured by fire nation soldiers. The girl was taken into the infirmary and she told me to pass the message onto the Avatar."

"Oh," says Iroh, looking astonished.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"Zuko and I were invited to serve tea to the Earth king, but when we got there Princess Azula was waiting. We escaped, but Zuko stayed and tried to challenge her to an Agni Kai. He was captured."

"What!" I say, "He is such an idiot."

General Iroh laughs, then he raises his hand and knocks on the door.

A girl answers the door, the blind earth bender I recognise from the town where we fought Azula. Behind her I see Sokka and Aang leap back in surprise... and fear? The girl, however, just raises her hand.

"You guys know each other?" exclaims Aang, looking wildly from the girl to Iroh.

She nods.

"I knocked him down in the woods once and he gave me tea and some very good advice."

"May we come in?" asks Iroh.

The girl gestures us forward.

"Iyai?" asks Aang, in surprise, watching me intently as I enter.

I smile at him, but do not move from Iroh's side.

"Princess Azula is in Ba Sing Se," says Iroh bluntly.

"She must have Katara!"

"She has captured my nephew as well."

"We'll have to work together," says Aang, glancing at me briefly, "To save Katara and Zuko."

"Wait," says Sokka, "You lost me at Zuko."

"I know how you must feel about my nephew," says Iroh, bowing his head, "But believe me when I say there is good inside of him."

"Inside of him! Inside isn't enough. Why don't you come back when it's outside of him too?"

"Katara is in trouble," says Aang, placing a calming hand on Sokka's shoulder, "All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble. Working together is our best chance."

Sokka sighs, and then nods.

"The Dai Lee are working with Azula," I say, "They're planning to overthrow the Earth King."

Iroh nods.

"A soldier told me that they would probably be keeping the two in the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se."

"Told you?" I ask.

Iroh smiles slightly, and winks at me. It clicks.

"Right," I say.

...

We are gathered outside the outskirts of the earth king's palace. Despite my obvious lack of time to enjoy the scenery, I cannot help but marvel at it's beauty. Gold and marble join together in smooth domes, to create vast buildings. The ground beneath our feet is concrete, but long strips of it have been cut out and replaced with beds of dirt, where carefully pruned hedges grow, blossoming with flowers, that dance to the rhythm of the wind. The heavy orb of the sun sends bright light dancing off golden walls, the encase the buildings.

"Well what d'you know?" says Toph (I have found out that this is the name of the blind earth bender while we were travelling here), "There are hidden tunnels. But they're extremely deep down."

I marvel at her ability to see with only her feet. It is an amazing skill.

"Right, then," says Sokka, "Iroh, Aang and Iyai, you go find Katara and the angry jerk, no offence."

I burst out laughing, as Iroh bows his head and says, "None taken."

"And Toph and I will go and warn the Earth King about Azula's attempted coo."

...

We move swiftly down the tunnel, Iroh clutching a ball of flames in his hand, the Avatar forcing us deeper and deeper into the earth. Aang and Iroh talk quietly, and I do not disturb them, walking slightly behind to make sure no one is following us.

A bright light sparks into life up ahead, and Aang and Iroh run toward it. I copy them, and skid to a halt.

The sight before us is amazing.

The small tunnel has opened up onto a massive cavern, the edges lined with thick crystals that jut out from the rocky sides of the walls, their depths lit with a bright green light, which casts eerie shadows dancing over the surface of a large pond, surrounded by a marble path. It is sourced by a trickle of water that slips down from a small hole in the roof of the cave, flowing off into another part of these tunnels.

We hurry down one of the side passages, Iroh and I following Aang. We reach the edge of the cavern and the Avatar closes his eyes. The wall crumbles before us and we sprint inside.

The cave inside is small, covered thickly in the green light of the crystals, that are even more plentiful here then they were outside. A shallow stream trickles around the edge, wending it's way between the rocks and boulders scattered across the floor, before disappearing down a small hole in the ground.

Zuko and Katara stand in the centre of the room. As soon as they see us they spring away from each other. Katara rushing into Aang's arms. Iroh starts forward and embrace Zuko while I raise a single eyebrow at him from the corner of the room.

"Not interrupting something, are we?" I ask, lightly, skimming over to Zuko.

He smiles at me.

"Why?" he asks, "Jealous?"

I smile and then wrap my arms around his neck.

"Can I just ask why the hell you challenged Azula to an Agni Kai?"

He sighs.

"Don't worry. I've learnt my lesson."

He wraps his hand around my waist and we turn to where Katara stands with Aang.

"I knew you'd come," she says.

"I don't understand," says Zuko softly to his Uncle, "Why are you working with the Avatar?"

"To save you," says Aang, angrily.

Zuko clenches his fist, and I close my eyes tightly, hoping he will not attack.

"Zuko," says Iroh, 'I think it is time you and I had a talk."

He turns to Aang and Katara.

"Please," he says, "Go ahead and save your friends."

I extricate myself from Zuko's grip and turn to go. He grabs my hand, bites his lip, and then kisses me, long and hard. He lets me go and I move away from him, turning to follow Katara and Aang.

Leaving Zuko and Iroh alone.

...

We sprint up, back the way we have come, emerging once more into the cavernous crystal chamber. Aang motions Katara forward, gesturing for us to go ahead...

...And that's when I see Azula.

She emerges from the way we have just come, and my stomach clenches. Zuko...

Blue fire bursts from her palms, and I throw myself out of the way, as Aang lifts his hands, a wall of air emanating from his body. Azula is thrown backward.

As one, we run forward, drawing a wall of water from the pond in the centre of the cave, heaving it toward Azula. She darts out of the way, surrounded by flames.

I leap forward, fire springing to the tips of my fingers. Azula's fire fans around me, unable to touch any of us. She lets out a scream of rage as Aang hits her with a blast of of air, that throws her against the wall, she surrounds us.

And then a new fire sparks to life behind Katara, narrowly missing her arm as it soars past her to collide with the wall just beside Azula, shattering it.

Zuko emerges from the passage below, body tensed, eyes darting wildly between us and Azula.

Azula smiles.

"It's not to late Zuko," she says, "You can still redeem yourself."

No, no, no.

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you," I say, "Zuko, please."

"Why don't you let him decide, you idiotic little girl," says Azula, "I need you Zuko. I've plotted this day. This... glorious day in fire nation history. And the only way we win... is together. At the end of this day you will have you honour back, you will have father's love, you will have everything you ever wanted."

"Zuko," I say, voice rising almost hysterically, "I am begging you. Look into your heart. What is it you truly want?"

"You are free to choose," says Azula. She raises both her hands.

...


	31. Chapter 31

Zuko chooses.

He chooses... wrong.

Flames burst from his fist, igniting the very air with burning fire. Toward Aang.

Aang hurls himself forward, blocking another flame from hitting Katara. She steps backward, spinning around, water rising to her fingertips as she faces Azula.

I throw myself backward, moving toward the small opening into the cave where Zuko and Katara were imprisoned. Dai Lee agents are pouring through the entrance.

And it comes over me again. I let the power take me. Iroh speculated to me once as to whether as how I could balance both passion and calmness. At the moment, I feel nothing. I have to block it out. Everything that distracts. All I have left is power. And purpose. Stop them.

For the first time water and fire come easily to me. At the same time. Thick ribbons of water curl around my body, entwined with flame. They move as one.

I sweep the first line of Dai Lee agents backward, throwing them into their companions, forcing them back into the cavern. The collapse, unconscious.

Another wave of them moves toward me. The earth ruptures beneath me, and I leap backward, fire propelling me into the air, water softening my fall. I kick out at one of them, and he falls over, stumbling into another.

I search for a solution. I cannot handle all of them. I remember the stream that I noticed trickling through the prison. I reach out to it.

It flies toward me, rushing into the back of the Dai Lee agents. The fall to the ground and I tighten my grip on the water. It freezes, pinning the men tightly to the ground. I step backward, gazing at the top of the chamber. A blast of fire loosens the earth and it begins to crash to the floor, blocking off the entrance to the cave.

It is not permanent, but it should hold for Katara and Aang to get away. And me?

I spin around. Zuko and Azula have pushed Aang and Katara into a corner. Katara struggles, to block their attacks, fast and frequent.

I can't believe it.

Zuko...

But it's not him. Not the same person. Not anymore. He is not the person who kissed me, and held me, and comforted me. He is a stranger.

I rush forward, water twirling around, flying in a single wave toward Zuko and Azula. They are both thrown forward, crashing into the wall. I flinch, but stop the water before it reaches Katara and Aang.

It drops to the fall with a splash, and I relinquish my hold on it, as I feel Katara's grip touch it. She throws herself across the river, landing beside me. The Avatar does the same.

For a second there, I think we might have won.

The Dai Lee burst through my barrier. Swarms of them.

Katara gasps. Aang rushes toward Azula and Zuko. Katara jumps, catching herself on a wave of water, and flies toward the Dai Lee.

I follow Aang, watching as the Dai Lee form lines behind the two, about twenty or so others encircling Katara. She is breathing raggedly, and I can see her power waning with exertion. I close my eyes, concentrating hard.

And I can feel them.

I have done this only once before, on the night my father attempted to kill me. It is like the entire world comes to life. I can feel it, the blood that flows through their veins, the water the moves in their bodies. I can feel the moisture in the rocks, the liquid that flows through the streams, seeping into the earth.

It becomes easy. I can sense every move, every twitch of the muscles. I block the attacks on me, watching as Aang takes a seat on the ground, a lump of crystal growing around him. Surrounding him.

My eyes still closed I begin to fight, protecting Aang. I know what he is doing. He is going to become the Avatar. He will save us.

And then it begins.

A brilliant light streams down, brighter then sunlight, a burning white. Aang rises up into the sky, suspended on nothingness. floating their. His eyes glow, his tattoos as well. It is amazing.

Brightness illuminates the Avatar, coursing through his body. He shivers with the energy, and begins to fall. I frown. Something is wrong.

My eyes are drawn down following Aang as he falls. And I see Azula, standing below him, smiling. It was her. Her lightening. She has... killed Aang.

Water stirs at my feet, and I see Katara, flying past me on a wave. I latch onto the water, following her. She catches Aang in her arms, and they fall to the ground. She cradles Aang, tears streaking her face. Zuko and Azula stand at the opposite end, the Dai Lee behind them.

I let the water go, landing gently beside Katara. I put my arms around her, feel her sobbing. I can't believe. I won't believe it. We have lost everything.

But I can feel someone. The extra sense that I have gained, alerts me to someone running, fast, along the tunnel through which we first emerged. A fire bender. A large fire bender. I can gain a roughly picture of the shape of his body. Iroh.

It is a stupid gamble. How can I trust him? He will surely side with Zuko. But, I must. Neither Katara and me are not strong enough to fight. But with help... well, maybe I could protect them for long enough. Maybe they could escape.

Maybe.

"Take them," says Azula, motioning to the Dai Lee, spitting on the ground, "Filthy traitors."

She spits on the floor.

I can feel Iroh getting closer. But at this rate he will not arrive in time... I have to try.

"Wait," I say.

Azula raises an eyebrow. Zuko freezes, eyeing me cautiously.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I say to the Dai Lee agents, doing my best to look intimidating. I must have made some sort of impression upon them before, because they halt. Iroh is coming closer, closer, all the time.

Azula raises her hand, and I see Katara lift her head curiously.

"And why not?" Azula asks.

"Azula," says Zuko quietly. Warningly.

"No," she says, smiling, "This is funny."

"Glad to know you're taking me seriously," I say.

When nobody says anything I continue. I can feel Iroh moving toward us. He is almost here.

"I wouldn't do that, because I have a secret weapon."

"A secret weapon?" says Azula, bemused rather then fearful.

"Yes," I say, "And it's very... big... and scary... and it kills... stuff."

"Oh," she says, "It kills stuff. Please, tell us more."

"Well," I say, Iroh is almost here, "It has lots of limbs, and it can... er... fly."

I am grasping at straws here. Azula opens her mouth to speak. I just need a few more moments...

"OK, OK," I say, "You were right. I don't have a secret weapon."

"Then why did you even bother trying to bluff you're way out. It was an extremely bad attempt," says Azula taunting me.

"Oh," I say, now smiling, "I wasn't trying to bluff my way out."

She raises her eyebrows.

"I was stalling."

I roar of fire echoes through the cavern, a blaze of wild life, that sends clumps of earth and shards of crystals flying. General Iroh has arrived. He lands beside me, in a blur of fire.

"Get out," he says to Katara, "Take the Avatar and get out."

He turns to me. I smile grimly. And together we attack.

It is amazing. I can read his every move, know what he will do moments before he will do it. My every movement complements his, and together we build a wall of fire, separating Zuko and Azula from where Katara is pushing herself and the Avatar upward, using a stream of water.

Bursts of fire shake our wall, but together we hold it.

"I am sorry," I say to Iroh, struggling to keep ahold of the flames, "You shouldn't have had to choose between me and Zuko. I didn't want..."

He cuts me off.

"It wasn't a choice between you and Zuko. It was a choice between what is wrong and what is right. You have nothing to be sorry for."

I nod.

"Thank you," I say.

There is a pause, Katara is almost there. She has almost escaped.

"We're not leaving, are we?" I ask.

Iroh hesitates. Then shakes his head.

Katara and Aang make it through the opening.

Our wall of flames dies.

I let go, of everything. My sense dull, my power fades. My head spins.

I feel my hands jerked back behind me. Shackles of earth pinning me to the ground. Beside me Iroh falls.

We are defeated.

And yet we have won a great victory.

I close my eyes.

And fall into blackness.

...

When I wake up I am sitting in a small, cramped cell.

My eyes flutter open, weary. I can feel my power, throbbing uselessly in the back of my mind. I am so weak I can barely even touch it.

The cell is dirty, it's wall made of moist wood. Thick chains wrap around my wrists, cutting into my flesh, securing me tightly to the wall. The way the ground lurches beneath me, I would guess I am on a ship.

I am hungry, that is what I notice first. Hungry and thirst. My body aches. But I am detached from all of that.

Zuko...

I feel tears come to my eyes. They flow, hard and fast over my numb face. I cannot even summon the energy to move.

I do not know how long I wait there.

The door of the prison cell bangs open, and I start.

Azula strides in, followed by Zuko. His expression is blank, unreadable, his dark eyes avoiding me, gazing blankly at the wall.

"Are you crying?" asks Azula, her face lighting up with delight, "How perfectly pathetic. Do you feel angry, hurt, betrayed?"

She smiles sadistically.

I am too tired to say anything. To respond. Maybe they will go away if I just ignore them.

"Do you think you are funny?" she asks me, sounding slightly angry, "With your 'secret weapon'? Do you think you're smart?"

I close my eyes, willing her to go away.

"Stand up," she says, to me.

I don't move.

Azula clenches her teeth. I feel flames flicker to life around my back, hurling me against the wall. I cannot even feel pain anymore, as my head bangs against the wall, bashing sharply against the wood.

"Now," she says, considering me, "As Zuko and Ty Lee seem to have teemed up against me, I have been convinced not to... play with you. Or throw you out into the sea. Or burn your alive. Or..."

"Ty Lee," I say, for the first time in this conversation registering a slight emotion; surprise, "Why does she care what happens to me?"

Azula shrugs.

"The reason why anyone would care about trash like you, is beyond me. Regardless..."

"Wait," I say, "You don't mean the circus performer Ty Lee?"

Azula says nothing which I take as an affirmation.

"And she is working for you?"

I laugh.

Azula hits me, hard across the face. I feel her fingernails bite into my skin. Zuko flinches slightly behind her.

A trickle of blood runs down the side of my face, and I try to lift my hands, but the chains weigh heavily against them.

"I am not interested in your crap, traitor," she spits at me.

"That makes two of us," I say.

She hits me again. Then bites her lip, obviously attempting to restrain herself.

"It has been decided that you, may serve Prince Zuko, as he has a lack of personal staff, at the moment. It is the best way, we think, of minimizing your threat to the empire. Short of killing you." She laughs cruelly. "But don't worry. One toe out of line and I will not hesitate to end your life on the spot."

"Wait," I say, a mock smile upon my face, "I'm a threat to the empire. How flattering."

She mimics my smile.

"And what?" I ask, "Do you get out of it? How does it benefit you?"

"Why," she says, nastily, "Would you think I would want anything more then to please my dear brother. Think of me letting you live as my gift to him. A welcome home present."

And suddenly I have had enough.

"Fuck off, bitch," I say, "I'm sick of this shit. I hate your politicking and stupid mind games. I don't want to do it anymore. I won't do it."

Azula clenches her fists.

"You think you have a choice?" she asks me, "How very amusing. I will send someone down to collect you later."

I grit my teeth.

Azula examines me.

"Zuzu," she says, "Let's go."

Zuko opens his mouth, and for a second there I think it is going to say something, defend me. But all he does is bow his head and leave.


	32. Chapter 32

**Did you see how I restrained my rambling last time? I didn't ramble at all. Not once. Are you proud of me?**

**guess what?**

**I finished my maths algebra booklet. That's right. Uhuh. And if anyone ever asks me to factorise a freaking trinomial again I will have a spaz. OK? Good. We understand each other, life.**

Surprisingly true to her word, a sailor arrives at my cell, with orders to take me to my new quarters.

He swings the door open for me, unlocking the chains around my fists, and helping me to my feet steadying me. It is only as I stumble out of the cell, into the bright sunlight, that I see his face properly.

"Don?" I ask, incredulously.

He smiles.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"The fire nation went recruiting. They needed water benders for their army."

He holds my arm steady as we go through a maze of twisting passages. My suspicions that this was a boat are confirmed. I can smell the fresh sea air, the crisp breeze.

"And you volunteered?" I ask in surprise.

"No."

"Oh," I say, "I am sorry."

"Don't be," he says, "Better to be needed by the fire nation, then redundant and therefore expendable."

I smile dully.

"So who are you?" he asks me, "Really. I assume you were lying when you introduced yourself as Jei."

"Iyai," I say, "That's my name. I couldn't tell you. I couldn't tell anyone."

"Wow," he says, "And you're a high security prisoner."

"What?" I say.

"We were all given a briefing by Azula on how dangerous you were before we left. The stuff she said about you had half the guards peeing in their pants."

"Really?" I ask, amused, "What did she say?"

"You single-handily invaded a fire nation war ship in order to save fugitives."

That makes me laugh.

"I wouldn't say 'invaded' so much as snuck into her ship, broke out Zuko and Iroh and then let them fight our way out."

"Wait," he says, "It was Azula's ship? She didn't mention that."

"You partook in covert operations with an anti fire nation organisation, working to destabilize the firelord's government. You fought against one hundred Dai Lee plus her and Prince Zuko and you managed to hold them off long enough for a water nation prisoner to escape."

"Wow," I say, "How flattering. Though all of that is ridiculously exaggerated."

"You mean, you didn't do those things?" he asks me.

"Well, yes. But not like how she said I did."

He smiles.

"Regardless, what she said certainly had those sailors quaking with fear. Lucky you have someone like me, man and brave enough to face your ridiculously scary personage."

I laugh, and he studies me intently.

Don pushes open a trapdoor in the ceiling and ushers me up, out onto the deck. I emerge into the bright sunlight, and stumble backward as the boat lurches forward. Don catches me by the arm.

The boat is large, even larger then the war ship I 'invaded in order to save fugitives'. The deck is long, separated into two main decks, one raised above the other. The deck is clean, practically shining in the sunlight, and I see sailors labouring with rags and buckets of water scrubbing it down. Other men scuttle over the wood, hands full of knotted ropes and twisted sails. At the front of the boat stand Azula, Zuko, Mae and... Ty Lee.

It is amazing I did not recognise her before in the woods. Her mother and my step mother were incredibly close friends, and I would see her all the time when I was younger. We spent so long together that she eventually became one of my best friends. I remembered her and her eight other sisters teaching me in our gardens, flipping and spinning and contorting into the most amazing shapes. Due to her beginnings as someone of a lower social status, my stepmother deemed her an acceptable playmate for me, but not my own siblings.

I cannot believe that she is working for Azula.

She flicks her hair backward, casting a glance toward Don, who smiles at her. She surveys me for a moment, and frowns slightly then turns back to where the other three stand. Then she stands up slightly straighter and looks back toward us. She nudges Azula and asks her something.

A moment later she is hurtling toward me.

She practically jumps on me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders, and embracing me. I smile, and hug her back.

"Iyai," she says, leaping off me and examining me. "Wow, you look terrible."

"Umm... Thanks?" I say, confused.

"Oh no," she says, "You're very pretty. I just mean. Your face."

She raises her hand to her cheek, brow creasing.

"W... What?" I ask, mirroring her action. I feel tried blood caking the edge of my face, interspersed with a thin trickle of fresh moisture. I withdraw my hand, looking in surprise at the bright red liquid that stains my skin. "Oh."

She smiles at me and takes my other hand.

"Don't worry. We will take you down to your new quarters. You can wash up there."

I nod.

"Thank... Thank you."

Azula, Zuko and Mei approach us now. Walking at a more leisurely pace then Ty Lee's sprint. I notice, with a slight surprise Mai's arm wrapped tightly around Zuko's waist, his own around hers.

Oh, brilliant. It's not enough to betray my trust, imprison me and force me into servitude. He has to cheat on me, as well.

"You know her?" Mei asks Ty Lee, eyeing me contemptuously.

Ty Lee smiles then turns to me.

"Just ignore her. She's still mad that you beat her in the forest."

I smile, and let Ty Lee take my arm, dragging me away.

"And I see you've met Don," says Ty Lee, to me, "He's been very pleasant to me. Showing me all about how to work the ship."

I swear Don flushes slightly.

"Oh yes," I say, "I knew him from before. We met in..."

My eyes widen.

"Where's Iroh," I say, suddenly, turning toward Azula.

She raises a single eyebrow.

"I swear," I say, "If you've touched him..."

Ty Lee takes my arm.

"Don't worry," she says, "He's fine. I promise."

I open my mouth. And then close it again. I don't think I will get anymore then this from these people. Mei snickers slightly at me.

Ty Lee drags me forward, and the other three follow at a distance, Don hurrying forward to my side.

"So you met?" asks Ty Lee, "In Ba Sing Se?"

"Yes," says Don, "His highness got pissed off because he thought I was hitting on her. Which I was," he smiles, "But anyway. I get it now. I knew it wasn't superior looks. Honestly, if I had a choice between me and the prince of the firenation, I'd shag him too."

"You shagged Zuko?" says Ty Lee, loudly.

"You shagged her?" says Mai, suddenly glaring at Zuko.

"I haven't shagged anyone," I say, pointedly, when Ty Lee opens her mouth to speak, "Anyone."

Ty Lee shakes her head.

"A little overly defensive aren't you," says Don, smiling at me.

"Shut up or I'll have my 'covert organisation' do it for you."

Don laughs.

We descend once more below the deck, the long corridors lit by flaming torches. I suppose the fire nation does not have to worry about fires destroying their ships. We wind our way down, deeper into the heart of the ship, Ty Lee hanging on my arm, practically skipping with enjoyment.

"I couldn't believe it when Zuko told me about you. I knew it was you. I mean how many banished fire nation nobles called 'Iyai' are there travelling around Ba Sing Se."

I clench my teeth slightly. I wonder what else Zuko has told them about me.

"What are you doing though?" she asks, "Consorting with the Avatar?"

"I... I don't know," I say.

She looks amused.

"You were prepared to give up reinstatement as a noble for a belief you don't fully... believe in."

"Last time I checked, there was no offer of reinstatement to nobility," I say, quietly, "I was just... trying to help."

Ty Lee cocks her head to the side, examining me curiously.

"You are very different," she says, "To who I remember."

I smile dully.

"Don't worry," she says with a smile, "I think I like the new you better... Seriously though, did you or did you not shag Zuko?"

"For the last time: No!" I growl.

"Definitely overly defensive," says Ty Lee to Don.

We stop suddenly, outside a large door. Don pushes it open.

The room is enormous, covered in red and black silk. Thick black carpet layers the floor, soft beneath my bare feet. The bed is made of metal that shines in the light of torches that hang in brackets from the wall. Red and black draperies are scattered across the edges of the room, suspended by a thin, gold cord that runs around the edge of the room. Heavy, dark wooden furniture is placed around the floor, sinking into the carpet.

"I'm going to go out on a limb," I whisper to Don, "And say that this is not my room."

He laughs.

"Right, you're room is this way."

He points me over to a heavy metal door that stands in one of the corners. Don turns a key that is inside on the lock, pressing down a brass handle and gestures me in.

The room is tiny, cramped, the floor and walls metal. A bamboo dresser is pushed into against one of the walls, a thin, foam mat laid on the floor.

"Homely," I say.

Don smiles.

"Just be glad you don't have to sleep in a hammock suspended in a room that's home to two hundred other men. At least yours is relatively private."

I stand, unwilling to enter.

"OK," says Don, "You know how this works?"

"Yes," I say, "I used to wait on my elder step-siblings."

He nods.

"Clothing and toiletries are in the dresser, bathroom back out the other room and directly opposite here."

I bob my head.

"You should really get some rest," he says to me, and then adds under his breath, "And don't do anything stupid."

"Me," I say, "Stupid? Never."

He smiles.

"Thank you," I say, "For helping me."

"My pleasure," he says, "I'll give you a shout if I see you around."

He turns around and leaves my room, and before bowing to both Azula and Zuko exits.

Ty Lee walks beside me, scrunching up her nose. Behind her I see Azula and Mei leave. Zuko slumps backward onto what I assume is his bed, palms pressed against his face.

"Well, I don't fancy the decoration much, and it's a bit small. Never mind. You are coming to dinner with us?"

"I don't think so..."

"Oh, don't be silly," she says, "Zuko, are you joining us for dinner?"

She directs this loudly behind her shoulder.

"Yes," says Zuko, shortly.

"Good then," she says, pecking me lightly on one cheek, "It really is lovely to see you again."

"And you," I respond, embracing her.

She spins around and exits.

Leaving me alone with Zuko.


	33. Chapter 33

**I am eating a ham and tomato sandwich at the moment. And stressing about my exams, even though they are nine weeks away. I am also eating chips. I have a ballet exam in like two weeks, on the 6th. AHHH.**

I want to slam the door, I want to scream, I want to cry.

But I don't.

I control myself.

I need to figure a way to get out of here. I still cannot touch my bending. And with Zuko, Azula, Mei and Ty Lee around me, something I suspect they constantly will be, it will be difficult. But I will do it. I will try. Anywhere, is better then here. I need to get to Iroh. He saved me, he didn't have to. Now it is my turn to save him. And I need to figure out Azula's motives. I suspect she could have said no to them easily. But she doesn't. Which is what confuses me. I expect it will become apparent soon, and so I decide, just for a while, to play their game. Maybe it will lead me to a way out.

But if I escape where will I go? I have nowhere, no one, left in the entire world. I will be perused wherever I go. I can't put my aunt in danger like that. I can't go to the Avatar. He is... gone.

I push these dangerous thoughts out of the head. I won't give up. I won't let them beat me. Katara could have healed Aang, helped him. The world could still be saved.

I walk over to the dresser and tug it open. Red, black and gold robes have been placed in side, as well as fresh undergarments, and thin white towels. I select a few at random, not really looking at what I am choosing. I bundle them into my arms and move quickly out of the room.

Zuko lays on the bed, reading a leather bound volume. He does not even look at me.

I go to open the door, opposite my room as Don has told me, and find it locked. I set down my stack of clothing and attempt to press it open. It does not yield. I shake it hard.

"Where's the key?" I say, spinning round. Zuko is lying on the bed watching me, with an impenetrable expression on his face. "Your highness." I add tartly onto the end.

He stands up and moves toward a large desk which sits on the other side of the room. He selects a golden key from within a drawer and walks forward. I jump aside as he fits the lock into the door, and turns it. The door swings open.

I say nothing. The bathroom is bigger then my entire room, tiled with clean white tiles, a large metal tub set in one corner, the floor scattered with candles. I can see steam rising from within the tub, thick funnels of moist air. A large gilded mirror is hung on the edge of the room, it's surface polished neatly.

I turn to close the door and find Zuko's foot blocking my way.

"Iyai..." he begins.

"Please," I say, cutting him off, "Please, please don't. I can't... I can't deal with this, right now."

He opens his mouth to say more. Then seems to think better of it. His eyes dart across my face, and he flinches slightly, automatically raising his hand to my cheek.

I punch him in the face.

"Don't," I say, voice quivering slightly, "Don't you dare touch me."

He grits his teeth, but says nothing, his hand on his jaw bone where I punched him.

"You don't understand..." he says, stepping back toward me.

"Really?" I ask, "Enlighten me, your highness. Ba Sing Se to dull for you? Needed a change of scenery? Didn't like the Avatar's hat and decided to innocently burn him off his head? Oh, and let me guess, if you don't make out with Mai she dies of a curse an evil witch puts on her. Honestly, I'd love to know all about the amazingly honourable reasons involved with your equally kiind actions."

"Well, it's not like you can talk," says Zuko, now looking angry, "I thought you weren't picking sides. I thought you refused to get involved."

"Oh please. Was it not obvious that I hated the fire nation. Wasn't I clear enough? Was it doubtful that if it came to a choice between defending Ba Sing Se from the fire nation or help them take over it, which side I would pick?

"I still don't understand you Zuko. You know what, fine. Fine, if you have all this waiting for you back here. Fine, if there was never really any chance of you abandoning your birthright. Fine, if you want to screw around with some bitchy whore. But why, Zuko. Why did you tell me you wouldn't? Why did you lead me on? Did you think it was funny? Something you can laugh about now, with Azula and Mai? Did it really mean that little to you, that you can just strut around as thought nothing has happened? That, while I'm unconscious and chained up in a cell, yards below your feet, you are acting as if everything is fine. That, you are making out with someone else."

"No, Iyai," he says, extending his hand toward me. I flinch backward as his hand touches my skin, "I didn't mean..."

He closes his eyes, and clenches his fists tightly. Then he turns around and stalks back toward his bed. I slam the door of the bathroom shut, feeling moisture spring to my eyes.

Why, why, why?

The tears come, trickling down my blood stained face. My whole body trembles. I can't move.

But I have to.

I have to get back up. I have to stop myself now. Stop myself from caring. I will find Iroh, and I will free him. And then I will run. I can't let my own emotions prevent me from helping the man who saved me. I am stronger then this.

He doesn't so I won't.

...

It takes me a little while to get a hold of myself, but eventually I stand up, peel off my dirtied clothing and climb into the tub. My body is filthy, and I wash quickly, in the steaming water, rinsing the dirt from my hair. Then I dry myself, with the thin, white towel, annoyed that I have to labour for so long over my hair, to make it dry. My bending has still not returned.

The clothes that have been given to me are quite nice. It is a sign of great nobility to have well dressed servants, a sort of competition between the upper class. It is jet black, the skirt made of dark silk, under laid with red chiffon, just visible beneath the hemline. A thick strip of red ribbon is wrapped just beneath my chest, drawing back into a tight bow. I pin my hair back, with a line of pearl pins, a few stray curls framing my pale face.

My skin is clear of any blood now, the only signs of the fight visible are the thin line of bruises that run along the back of my neck. My hair blocks them from view. I have lost more weight, and the pale face that stares back at me is so different from the girl who looked out at me when Zuko first captured me.

The necklace Zuko gave me still hangs against my skin. I touch it, following the line of the curling dragon. Then I unhook it

Then I do it up again.

Then I once again unhook it.

I wind it around my hand and place it in my palm. I will keep it. But I won't wear it. I wrap the towel around it. And then push out the door.

Zuko is still lying on his bed, intent on his book. He doesn't look up as I walk out, back to my room. I open the door, but before I move inside I turn to Zuko, gritting my teeth together. If I want to escape, I must play their game. I cannot afford to get into trouble if I want to rescue Iroh.

"Your highness," I say, quietly.

Zuko looks up at me, and I see him examine me inscrutably, eyes tracing the smooth line of my dress. He refuses to meet my eyes. I take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

"You're what?" he says, looking amused.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't't have spoken. It was... not my place."

He doesn't say anything, face expressionless, though his eyes show emotion; guilt, anger, hurt.

I curtsy, my spreading my skirts. And then I turn on walk back into my room.

...

A knock comes at Zuko's door. I move out of my room. Zuko is bathing, and I hesitate before answering the door.

"Boo!"

I jump backward as Don enters the room. He smiles at me.

"Azula sent me down to get you and Prince Zuko."

I raise my eyebrow.

"For dinner."

He clarifies.

At that moment Zuko walks out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but I towel. I jump backward, and feel Don's hand close suddenly around my eyes.

"Protect the innocent!" he shouts, pulling me around to face the wall.

I almost collapse laughing. Don removes his hand, keeping his hand on my shoulder. I stare at the wall, hearing Zuko changing behind us.

"And why is it you, who is sent to pick us up?" I ask, trying to stop myself from laughing, "I thought you'd have enough dealings with the meglo-maniac prisoner for one day."

He laughs.

"Azula found me, and told me to come down."

"Wow," I say, smiling, "Maybe she likes you."

A wiggle my eyebrows and he pulls a face.

"As if I would screw with that stuck-up bitch."

He stops suddenly and glances over his shoulder, anxiously at Zuko.

"That er... beautiful, smart, stuck-up bitch."

I smile.

Don steps back suddenly and examines me from behind.

"You look... different," he remarks.

"I am going to take that as a compliment," I say, "Especially considering the last time you saw me I was covered in blood and dirt."

There is a pause.

"Can I turn around?" I ask.

"Yes," says Don.

I spin around and see Zuko standing beside the door, waiting for us.

I open the door, lowering my head with a curtsy as Zuko exits in front of me. Don bows lavishly to me as he sweeps out, and grabs my hand. The door swings shut behind us.

...

I am dragged along beside Don, Zuko moving slowly behind us.

"Your manners are despicable," I say, in mock seriousness to Don, "Walking in front of the Prince."

"Well," says Don, teasingly, "I'm leading. And in opposition to what? Your impeccable manners? Your walking beside me. I'm pretty sure I outrank you."

"You do not," I say.

"War prisoner verses sailor in the navy, Yep, pretty sure I outrank you."

"No," I say, "I'm the servant of royalty. I win."

He raises an eyebrow.

"I'd argue," he says, "But for the fact that I'm pretty sure you could blast me all the way back to Ba Sing Se. I mentioned you to another sailor and a Dai Lee agent who was passing, literally squealed."

I laugh. Then I stop suddenly.

"I can't," I say.

"What?" he says, "Can't what?"

"I... Bend. I can't bend anymore."

"That's ridiculous," he says, "People can't become un-benderful, or whatever it's called."

"But I can't do it. I can feel it, the power. I know it's there. I just can't touch it."

I frown, and Don studies me thoughtfully. Behind me Zuko cocks his head, now listening.

"Show me," he says.

"What?"

"Try to firebend," he replies.

I close my eyes and push. Nothing happens.

"Now try to waterbend," he says.

"How do you...?" I ask, wondering how he knew that I could bend both.

"Azula," he says, "She warned us about it. Now waterbend."

I try to reach out to the water and touch it, lift it, move it. But I can't.

Don scrunches up his face, thoughtful.

"Bend both," he says.

"What?" I ask.

"At the same time. Bend them together."

I close my eyes and do both things at once. Calling fire to me and pushing it out, as well as reaching out to touch the water.

The boat trembles suddenly beneath my feet, dipping sharply downward. Fire flares from my hand, a great explosion of flame. I stagger backward, and Don catches me. The deck shudders again and then rights itself.

"Was that me?" I ask Don.

He nods.

"How did you know to do that?" I ask, staring at him with wonder.

"I took a degree in advanced bending theory, at the University of Ba Sing Se," he says, "I don't know if you would understand..."

"Don't patronize me," I say, "I may be young, but I am neither undeserving of knowledge, or to stupid to understand big words."

"Touche," he says, "OK, where to start. I think you have to look at it like this. Each bender has a certain amount of power in them. It does not matter whether or not they use it to it's full potential. I person can train to reach the absolute epitome of their power, but once they do, nothing can let them exceed it.

"There is a certain amount of this 'power' in the world, and the pure manifestation of it's form is what the Avatar bends. But basically, it's supply is not endless. There is a limited amount of it. But because in it's true self, it is not the ability to bend but one, but all of the elements, then each time one specific element is separated and manifested through the body of a person, there is a surplus of the three other elements, that can then has to be channelled through other people. Basically, there is always a balance.

"That is why there a far fewer firebenders born to the fire nation then there are waterbenders to the water nation. Because the power has manifested itself greatly in a particular line of benders, that being the royal family, and upper noble houses. It is unusual that you would find someone with no noble blood a bender. However in the water nation, the bending is not restricted to a specific lineage, simply because waterbenders er... breed more freely among themselves.

"Do you follow me?"

I nod, trying to absorb all the information he is throwing at me.

"OK, now there is a common misconception that bending is about control of emotions. In fact, bending is not the ability to control emotions, but to channel them out of your body. The combination of the specific channelling of an emotion and the ability to bend, produces movement or change in particular elements. That is why fire nation people are generally more passionate and ambitious, in opposition to the people of the water nation tribes who are conservative and peaceful.

"In your specific case, I can offer no explanation as to why you can bend both elements, physically. But what makes your abilities so amazing is your ability to moderate between the two. You can bend both, because you are able to channel your raw emotions with an almost unheard of preciseness."

"But," I say, "When I fought, in Ba Sing Se, it was like... like I didn't, couldn't feel anything."

He nods.

"Because what is the middle ground between passion and calmness? It is the absence of any emotion at all. You let your personal feelings go, through your bending. Your body instinctively found a medium between the two abilities to allow you, under this extreme pressure to bend both. What you gave up for that, was the ability to bend one without the other. You cannot release just your anger, because it will leave you with an excess of calmness. You cannot give up calmness, because it leaves you with an excess of anger. You try to control what you feel, but while you do that you will never be able to separate what you feel internally."

"So, I will never be able to bend either seperately again?" I ask, eyes widening.

"No," he says, "Just stop trying to... stiffle what you feel. Let it go. Release it."

"But I can't," I say, "I don't want to... to feel like that. All I can feel is anger and hurt. I don't want to give in to that. I don't want to feel angry or hurt."

"But if you do not feel angry or hurt, how can you feel happy or loved? You cannot have one without the other. Feel these things, Iyai, just do not let them control you."

...


	34. Chapter 34

**Short. And I have school tomorrow. *deep breath*. And it's going to be fun. Got to keep a "Positive mindset".**

"Iyai!" says Ty Lee, jumping up to greet me.

I smile, and incline my head to her. She gestures for me to sit beside her, and I shake my head.

"Can't," I mouth, as Azula turns toward me.

I curtsy, avoiding Azula's critical eyes. Zuko takes a sit beside Mei, and she wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. My stomach clenches.

Azula grabs my arm between her claw-like fingers, and draws me to the side.

"Someone was seen entering the place where my dear uncle is being kept, about half an hour ago."

"It wasn't me," I say snatching me arm back.

She raises an eyebrow and I look resignedly downward.

"I have had no opportunity to do such a thing, your highness."

"I wasn't suggesting you did," she says, eyes narrowing.

It takes me a moment to figure out what she means. Then it clicks. My eyes widen and flit to where Zuko sits, Mei's head resting on his shoulder.

"So that's it," I say, quiety, but triumphantly, "The reason you said yes... You want me to spy on Zuko."

Azula says nothing, which I take as an affirmation. I smile.

"And what makes you think, I would help you?" I say.

"Because as soon as you loose your value to me, you die. Understood?"

I take a step backward.

"Good," says Azula, "Now, did Zuko leave his room this afternoon?"

I bite my lip, but shake my head.

"No," I say, "I would've heard."

"You are sure?"

I nod.

Azula gives me a piercing look. Then she walks back and sits down beside Ty Lee.

In the time Azula has been talking to me, Don has left the deck. I move into position beside several other, timid looking serving girls, who hover far enough away from the table that the dialogue is blurry.

I stand perfectly still, attempting to discern fractions of the conversation. Ty Lee keeps pulling faces at me, over Mei's head and I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

The servants take turns in leaving and venturing down to the kitchens for food. I have not eaten for what seems like ages, and I take my short break with relief, following one of the waiter's after the have served the main course for Zuko, Azula, Mei and Ty Lee. The short man hurries down, through multiple staircases, until he reaches a large metal door. He pushes through it and I follow.

The dining room is more like an enormous hall, filled with rows of metal benches, where soldiers sit, eating from thin, wooden bowls. A selection of steel vats are placed at the end of the hall, there contents warm, steam rising in curls to the high ceiling. The room is filled with soldiers and guards, all dressed in the black and red colours of the fire nation. Though I search for him, I can't see Don.

I wrap my arms around me, uncomfortable. I collect a bowl from a bored looking lady, who serves me a lump of steel grey porridge. But it is warm, and at least reasonably edible. Which is more then can be said about lots of the things I have eaten while travelling.

I walk out, lifting the cup to my lips and draining the bowl in one. I place it on an iron tray for collecting the used dishes, before moving out of the room.

And running straight into a group of guards.

I stumble backward, into one of the walls. The man I bumped into staggers backward into one of the other men.

I turn around and go to walk away.

One of the men catches my hand.

"Apologise," he says.

"Excuse me," I say, keeping my head down, a faint trickle of fear stirring in my stomach.

"I told you to apologise to my friend."

"Sorry," I say, swallowing.

I turn around again, trying to pull away but the man swings me back. His hand flies to my chin and tilts my face upward.

"Haven't seen her around before," he says, leering at me, "How about you Nar?"

The man I walked into surveys me, eyes livid.

"No," he says, "I don't think I have. Maybe we should introduce ourselves."

He smiles.

I pull backward out of the man's grip, stepping away from him. I try to calm myself, to call upon my bending, but fear is creeping into my stomach. I turn to run, but the another one of them has circled behind me.

I bite my lip, as he reaches down and puts a hand on my shoulder, steering me forcefully away.

Zuko, I think, Zuko. He will save me help me.

And when the first punch connects with the man who is holding me, for a moment, I think it is. I think for a split second, that he has come back for me. That he still loves me. That he hasn't abandons me.

But the person in front of me is Don.

Not Zuko.

Don.

"Hey back off," he says, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The men step back, eyeing up Don.

"What's it to you?" one of them asks.

"Doing you a favour," says Don, "What do you think the prince of the fire nation would do if he found you screwing around with his property.".

I see their eyes widen, and they step back, studying me wearily.

Don takes my arm, "Let's go."

I let him drag me away. Up the stairs. We don't go back to deck, instead we head straight to Zuko's room. Don unlocks the door with a chain of keys hanging in his belt, and I stumble inside.

"What were you thinking?" he asks me.

"W... What?" I say, moving backward.

"You can't just do that," he says, "How stupid are you?"

"I didn't..." I say, my whole body shaking. It is happening to me again. I feel the sobs rise in my chest, but I try to stiffle them.

Don clenches his fist, and suddenly rams it into the side of the wall. I flinch. When he turns around again to me, his looks almost as if he is in pain.

"Iyai," he says, "This isn't... This isn't like Ba Sing Se, this isn't like the water tribes. You can't leave yourself unprotected like that. I won't be there all the time to save you. Please, Iyai."

He moves forward, and takes my hand, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why," I ask, "Why do you even care?"

He opens his mouth, about to say something. Then he closes it. And then...

... He kisses me.

The door is suddenly thrown open and Zuko enters, dragging a giggling Mei in by the arm.

...


	35. Chapter 35

**OK. I have finally figured out how to spell MAI's name. Hehehehehe. I will probably still get it wrong though. Nervous vrs. Endocrine System. WHO WILL WIN... Oh yes, and please don't be offended by my use of naughty language *shifty eyes*. Also, not much action in this chapter. A little bit. Sorry. Definitely more next time. Hehehe.**

Don is thrown off me.

Zuko slams him into the wall. Hard. I hear Don cry out, his head knocking against the metal.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" says Zuko, voice quiet, though it shakes slightly.

"Oh right," I say, standing up suddenly, "Nice time to start becoming concerned about my well being.

Zuko turns around, narrowing his eyes.

"Get out," he says, coldly.

Don snorts.

"That's a good idea. Send her out into the freezing night with a bunch of freaking horny soldiers, again. You're a smart one."

Zuko deflates, slightly.

"Again?"

Don gives him a sour smile.

"While you were enjoying your delicious meal, your little girlfriend was down in the kitchen getting attacked."

"I'm not his girlfriend."

"She's not his girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

Don raises an eyebrow.

"Then what's the problem if I want to have some with your little concubine."

My eyes widen.

Zuko slams Don into the wall. He reels backward. Fire roars at his fists. For the first time since I met him, I truly fear Prince Zuko.

"That is enough!" he yells, "How dare you."

For once Don has nothing to say, he cowers against the wall, eyeing Zuko's raised hand.

"Understand this," says Zuko, "Touch her again without her express permission and I will have you thrown into the filthiest, stinking prison in the fire nation."

He practically throws Don out of the room. Then he says something quietly to Mai. She smiles nastily, twisting her tongue around her lips and then follows Don, pulling the door gently shut behind her.

Zuko turns on me.

"What the hell were you thinking!"

"W... What?" I ask.

"You let him into your room."

"No," I say, "He let me into the room. Anyway, how was I supposed to... He didn't say... I thought..."

"What," he says, "That you could trust him? A naive sentiment."

"Oh," I say loudly, "You're right, I should've that one out in Ba Sing Se, shouldn't I?"

Zuko clenches his teeth.

"You don't get it do you?" I ask, "You think you have any right to lecture me about my safety. You know the only reason I have ever been in danger for the past year? You. I would have been a hell of a lot better off, if you'd just left me alone in the first place."

Zuko closes his eyes, then he opens them again, and stares straight at me.

"No," he says, "You don't understand. You chose to come back, again and again and again. Honestly, Iyai, you mean, you meant nothing to me. I did everything I did because I felt sorry for you. Stop wanting after something you can never have. You are my servant, nothing more. I have everything I have ever wanted now, and you have no place as part of it. I have my father, I have my sister, I have a home, I have honour... and I have Mai. You want to live, girl, then stop pretending as though you are my equal, and start acting in a manner appropriate to your status. I don't need you. I don't want you.

"I never wanted you."

I open my mouth, then I close it. He can't really mean...

"Your highness," I say coldly, curtsying and then stalking into my own tiny chambers.

The metal door slams behind me.

...

And so it begins. For the next three days I speak only sparsely to Prince Zuko. His remarks to me are curt, small commands, errands to run. Unless otherwise specified I stay with him, performing all the necessary tasks that are required of a servant.

At first, I think maybe he was lying. Maybe he was just angry. Maybe he was trying to... protect me. But he offers me no apology, no word of explanation. And I... believe him. It hurts. But I have learnt to be stronger then pain. Every twist of my stomach that comes when he wraps his arm around Mai, kisses her, only makes me more determined in my goal.

I find out, after listening to one of Mai and Azula's conversations, that Iroh will be transferred to the largest prison in the fire nation, located but a short way from the royal palace. It will be a simple matter, I think, to find the keys. To free Iroh. To escape.

I see Don, once or twice. He says nothing to me, giving me filthy looks. Ty Lee, who I believe had honestly liked him, is shocked when I relate the events of that night to her. She takes to ignoring him, though he tries to speak to her a few times. For the most part, Ty Lee seems to support me, and the times that I am actually able to speak to her, she is kind and not at all judgemental.

Azula, continues to question me at random intervals, which grow less and less frequent as she realizes that Zuko has little contact with me anymore.

...

We arrive in the fire nation on the evening of the third day. I walk out onto the deck to find Zuko, gazing out across the still water of the ocean, his face in his palms.

"Are you OK?" I ask, automatically.

Zuko hesitates, then turns his head from me.

"It is none of your concern."

I nod and move backward taking my place behind him.

...

The next day Zuko prepares to be presented to the community of fire nation soldiers, then to meet his father for the first time in three years. I wait outside the door his door as he changes.

"Iyai," I hear him call.

I enter the room at his request.

It is spacious, ridiculously so. I think of all the people who I have seen living in squalor and poverty, tens of them cramped into tiny huts. All this seems wasteful. The room is made of metal, a long groove in the floor that runs around the edges filled with a flame that constantly burns. Tapestries of black and red and gold silk are suspended from wall, shivering in the heat of the fire. The only furniture is a bed right in the middle, and a chest of metal drawers at the side. My own room is set in the wall, a slender metal door.

Prince Zuko gestures to his velvet sheets where a set of torso armour lies. I move over to it, and, kneeling on the bed, help him lower it over his head. His hair has been twisted back, secured with a small crown. He looks... like the Prince of the firenation.

...

Once the celebrations are over, I follow Zuko down, and wait patiently outside as he is addressed by his father. When he emerges he is practically glowing. Mai arrives and hooks her arm through Zuko's they leave for Zuko's room, while I go down to the kitchen to help prepare there meal.

When I arrive I find them sitting on Zuko's bed, locked in a passionate embrace.

They do not even look at me as I enter and walk across the room into my chambers.

...

The next night I wake up suddenly, to a disturbance outside in Zuko's room. I pad lightly across to the door, and press my ear to the cool metal. I hear the door open slowly, and then close. I swing my door open slightly, Zuko has left it unlocked, and move into the still room, the flames that once burned, now extinguished so that the room is almost entirely black.

But Zuko is not there.

I do not even stop to think. I follow him.

I make it out of the palace, carefully treading just out of his sight. I see him, fully dressed, navigating effortlessly the steel corridors that twist and turn. He slips out of the main palace, into the gardens.

The bloated moon hangs in the sky, spreading it's silken light over the inky blackness. Stars prick the blackness, a few clouds hovering at the edge of the horizon. Even in the pale moonlight the gardens are beautiful; flowers once vibrant reduced to pale spectacles of themselves, trees shivering in the wind, the velvet surface of the water in the lakes completely still.

We dart between the hedges, moving away from the palace grounds, toward the west. The cold tears at my bare skin.

His destination soon becomes obvious to me. I can see it in the distance, the looming form of the fire nation prison, a dark tower that twists high into the sky, tiny flickers of flame visible on the sides.

At the beginning of the thin, winding road that will take us to the entrance, Zuko pauses cocking his head slightly. I freeze.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you this," he says, "I'm not an idiot. I know you're there."

I say nothing, frozen in place among the hedges.

"Iyai?" he asks softly.

I am silent.

"Iyai?"

I open my mouth. And then close it. I don't understand...

He looks confused for a moment. And then he closes his eyes.

"You are not there are you?"

He exhales.

And then turns around and continues his journey toward the fire nation prison.

I leave him to his quest, turning away from him and going back to the palace.

...

The next morning I wake up to a hand across my mouth, a knife to my throat, and Azula's face hovering just above my own.


	36. Chapter 36

**Tomorrow is Friday, and I am excited, because then I have the weekend. You know what we are learning about in Chinese? How to use Skype. How very Chinese... ohohohohoh and 双 is the measure word for a pair of socks. Oh, yeah.**

"A word, and you are dead," Azula says, releasing her hand from my mouth, her blade still pressed against my throat.

She stands up, and gestures for me to follow. I obey her, standing. We leave the room. I can see Zuko, asleep beneath the covers of his bed.

I swallow slightly, as she leads me out of the room.

I am still in my nightdress, my feet bare, freezing against the cold stone floor. By the thin strips of grey light I can see through the narrow windows I would guess it to be the early morning.

We move quickly along the narrow corridors, down to the very bottom of the palace. We come to a long hall, lined with heavy metal doors. We are now underground, and the only light comes from torches that flicker at our movements, stretching our shadows along the wall.

Azula pushes open a door, a smile curling her lips as she grabs my arm and forces me inside.

The room is large, a steel box, the edges lined with sentinel soldiers who do not move as I stumble into their midst. I step backward, heart pounding.

Azula enters, and slams the door shut behind her, then she turns to me, her eyes glinting.

"What do you want?" I say. It was meant to sound brave, but my voice trembles.

"You were seen."

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Last night," she says.

My eyes widen slightly.

She smiles.

"You know what I speak of?"

"No... No..." I say, stepping backward slightly.

"You were seen," continues Azula, "Leaving General Iroh's cell."

I think very fast.

I didn't go into the fire nation prison last night. But I know exactly who did. And I make a snap decision. I will not sell Zuko out to Azula. If she finds out he is visiting General Iroh, something which I know has been forbade by the fire lord... I can't do that.

"I... I didn't," I say, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Azula raises an eyebrow.

"Really?" asks Azula.

I shake my head firmly.

"You were seen running out of the palace last night, by a sentinel. You returned sometime later. In that period between your arrival back the palace, and your leaving it, a mysterious person was spotted leaving my dear Uncle's cell. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together. You think I am an idiot."

I take a breath, pretending to cast around wildly for ideas, glancing at the floor, and opening my mouth to speak. Then I shut it. Then I open it again.

"It was Zuko," I say.

"What?" asks Azula.

"It... It wasn't me. He... He told me... He... If I did he I would... um... I could have, a new... He was going to pay me," I say, "Because... Because if I didn't come, then General Iroh wouldn't have trusted him. Not after what happened in Ba Sing Se. He made me. I promise, I didn't want to. He said he'd get me in trouble if I didn't."

Azula laughs.

"So, Zuko said that if you didn't come with him to meet General Iroh, he would pay you, because he wasn't sure if General Iroh would trust him, and if you didn't he would get you in trouble."

"Y... Yes."

"Well why don't we go and ask Zuko?" she says, smiling curtly at me.

"No..." I protest, "I can't. He'll know I told you. It might... He might..."

"Oh," says Azula, "I'm sure he won't mind in the least."

She jerks her hands toward the guards. A few of them close ranks behind me, forcing me out of the door.

"Really," I say, almost pleading, "It's not at all necessary..."

"I insist," says Azula, leading the guards back through the palace, back toward Zuko's room.

When we reach his door, Azula raps hard on it's metal surface.

I hear Zuko groan from inside. The mattress creaks, and he stands up. I hear his footsteps on the floor, and the door is pulled open.

Azula steps into the room, sidestepping Zuko. The guards force me inside, and Zuko looks confused. He glances at me.

"What?" he asks, her, slightly blearily.

"Well," says Azula, lightly, moving slowly around beside him, "I've just been having a lovely talk here with Iyai. She has accused you of going to visit our dear Uncle in jail last night."

Zuko looks confused, shocked, angry. But he stiffles these emotions. As Azula moves behind him I briefly blocked from her view.

"You didn't," I mouth, "You weren't there."

Zuko raises and eyebrow.

"Please," I mouth, "Trust me."

Zuko hesitates.

"She's lying," he says.

I almost sag with relief.

"Oh," says Azula, spinning around to look at me, "Funny, that. Now if it wasn't you... then who could it possibly be?"

She smiles sadistically.

"Fine," I say, "I did it. I didn't... it wasn't... I just wanted to see how he was doing. I thought I could help him get better. I haven't seen him once. What if he was sick? What if he was injured?"

Azula suddenly pushes me backward, slamming me into the wall. I gasp in pain.

"One more time," she says, "One more foot out of line, and I promise you, I will kill you."

I nod. Azula releases me and I stumble to the ground.

"Bye Bye Zuzu," says Azula, kissing Zuko lightly on the cheek, and then sweeping from the room. The guards bow to Zuko and then follow her.

I turn and walk into my room.

...

I do not come out until around mid day, and Zuko does not call for me as he usually does. When my tiny window reveals the sun to me, at it's peak in the sky, I change quickly and go down to the gardens. Zuko's room is empty and I pass through the palace unchallenged.

The sky is blue, cloudless, the sun floating loftily above the ground, spreading heat and light thick over the sprawling gardens. Marble benches, and shelters are littered between the thick hedges, vines twining around their smooth surfaces. Great trees cast patches of shade over the brilliant green of the grass, and the petals of the beautiful flowers that blossom between the thin blades. Tiny ponds feed into each other, connected by slowly trickling streams.

I wonder how much beauty can come from something so wrong.

I take a seat at the edge of the pond, feeling blind without my ability to sense the water. I slip of my shoes and dip my feet into the water, gasping slightly as the freezing liquid runs smooth against my skin.

"Are you OK?"

I turn around to see Zuko standing at the edge of the tree line. The scene is so surprisingly similar to that one which occurred in the earth nation village only weeks ago, that I almost laugh.

Almost.

I nod, and turn back to the pond.

I hear Zuko step lightly through the soft grass, and settle just beside me. I stiffen, but do not move away.

"Did Azula hurt you?" he asks me.

I give him a scathing look.

"Why?" I ask, "Feeling sorry for me again?"

He looks downward. I turn away from him, gazing over the clear surface of the water. The sun reflects back at me, casting rainbows shivering across my vision.

"I don't... understand," Zuko says finally.

"Please specify, your highness, the amount of things that you don't understand could probably fill several volumes. If you want an explanation, into which lack of your mental capacity to understand should I look?"

Zuko clenches his fists slightly.

"I don't understand you," he says, obviously struggling to keep his temper under control.

This surprises me. Not only is the answer relatively explicit and civil, but it is not angry, or a command, or superior. As I have come, now, to expect from him.

"Why did you help me?" he asks.

"Does it really matter?" I say, starting to stand up.

He grabs my arm.

"Iyai, please. Stay."

I clench my jaw, but take a seat beside him again.

"That wasn't an order," he says.

I say nothing.

"I... I didn't," Zuko struggles with the words, "Thank you."

"What?" I ask, looking up.

"I just wanted to... You... I shouldn't... Thank you. I didn't deser..."

"Zuko, what are you doing?"

I instantly stand, recognising Mai's drawling voice. Zuko copies me and smiles at her as she moves closer to him, wrapping her arm around his waist. He kisses her, and I turn my head slightly away from them. When Mai draws away, Zuko says softly.

"I have a present for you."

Mai raises her eyebrow, but I see a glimmer of interest arise.

Zuko pulls from within his pocket a small velvet pouch and hands it to Mai. Then, he smiles... at me.

She opens it and lets out a tiny shriek. Then she hugs him, and kisses him once again. She takes it out and fastens it around her neck. As she spins around, examining it, I take a closer look at it.

A silver chain hangs loosely around her pale neck, and at it's very tip lays a smooth oval, a precious jewel laid into it's centre, glimmering in the light.

A diamond.

**"You can't make an omlette... without killing someone who has an omlette." - Love you Stephen Colbert.**


	37. Chapter 37

**For those who didn't get the diamond reference: Re-read the bit at the end of chapter 29. Then it will all become clear. o_0.**

**For those who did get the diamond reference: Hehehe.**

**Oh, and despite that this chapter is short, it is... well let us just say KIND OF important. *cough*. Read and you will understand. And you know that whole, "stop tormenting us with cliffhangers thing"... Yes. Well...**

**And, to make up for shortness, look forward to a super, long next chapter.**

"Excuse me?"

I am standing in a small shop, on the edge of the great city square. The room is tiny, filled with long, spindly racks, that teeter precariously under the weight of the silk and velvet clothes, hemmed with jewels and laced with intricate patterns.

I so do not want to be here. In fact I cannot, at the moment, think of anything less appealing then my current situation. As Prince Zuko's servant I followed him almost everywhere. As Prince Zuko's servant I did whatever he told me to do. And that was how, after having been forced to accompany him and Mai into the city, I had ended up here, stuck waiting for Mai to finish shopping while Zuko waited outside. I can see him, leaning against the stiff bricks outside, staring blandly out over the fountain.

"I said that will be seven hundred crowns, my lady."

Mai is standing at the counter, eyes narrowed at the timid looking shop assistant who stands before her.

"No," says Mai, "I don't think you quite understand. I. Don't. Pay."

"I... You can't just take them... My... My lady."

"Really?" asks Mai, "The Prince of the fire nation pays for nothing."

"And you," I say, stepping forward slightly, "As the Prince of the fire nation enjoy that privilege?"

Mai casts me a withering glance.

"Zuko!" she calls shrilly.

Prince Zuko jerks around and gives her a questioning look. She gestures for him to enter and he does so, the bell on the wooden door clanging loudly as he enters.

I see the shop assistant's eyes widen, and she steps back, as she realizes who he is.

"I'm sorry," she says, taking a step backward, "I promise I meant no disrespect. Please. Take them. I don't... I don't want them."

Mai's lips curl upward slightly.

"No," I say, moving toward her, "You can't just take away something like that. Those dresses you have just stolen are hand made. This is a family run business. It says so on the sign. You can't destroy someones livelihood because your to freaking conceited to lower yourself to paying. It's not like it would bankrupt you anyway. She was already giving you a discounted price."

"Can't?" asks Mai, snidely, "Watch me."

And she turns and walks out of the stall. Zuko follows her, not looking at me.

"Your highness," I say, dashing after him, and catching his arm.

He spins around and looks at me, dark eyes impenetrable.

"Please," I say.

He hesitates. Then he sighs. He raises his hand to the dark coat he wears and pulls free a small pouch, filled to the brim with coins. He hands it to me.

"Thank you."

He turns around and walks to catch up with Mai.

I deliver the shop keeper of her money, and then return to my solitary station behind Zuko, as the day begins to turn to dusk.

...

We amble slowly across the narrow roads, past the rows of broad houses decorated with roofs of gold and red, their firm steel walls polished so that the bloodied light of the setting sun reflects crimson in their pale surfaces.

From what I can gather of Zuko and Mai's conversation, it has been arranged for a meeting of Azula and Ty Lee with them, in a large inn just a little way from the central district of the city.

The place is bigger then what I would have expected, rising three stories high, it towers over the squat, enclosed shops around it. It's walls have been painted a deep scarlet, fading black letters spelling it's name - the "Hung, Drawn and Quartered" - in small print across the door. A metal screen has been slid back to reveal a softly lit inside, filled with steel benches whose faces quiver in the soft light of candles scattered across the floor.

We enter. A waiter sweeps in, and, recognising Zuko, he bows low to the floor, gesturing toward a small room, sectioned off from the main body of the restaurant, themed similarly, with golden carpet and a long steel bench, laden with tiny burning candles. Zuko takes a seat at the very edge of the table, Mai sitting beside him. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, gently.

I move into the corner of the room, standing stock still, though my legs ache from walking so much. A waiter brings a large jug of water, and several glasses.

As night begins to grip the sky in it's dark grasp, Ty Lee and Azula arrive. Ty Lee waves at me, and I curtsy to both her and Azula. Azula ignores me. Ty Lee makes a face and sits down opposite Zuko and Mai. Azula copies her.

Nothing extraordinary happens over the course of dinner. Ridiculously large amounts of food, laden the table, sweet smelling, and accompanied with hot sauces and bowls of steamed rice. I bite down hard on my lip, to keep my stomach from growling in hunger.

Once they have finished, I ask Zuko permission to be excused for my own dinner. I hurry to the kitchen and am given a small bowl of broth, from a large vat in the kitchen, filled with chunks of meat and long, thin noodles.

I decide to go outside to eat, slipping into a small alleyway beside the inn, and sinking to the ground, my limbs finally giving way to exhaustion. I was up most of the previous night, and I suspect I will have little time to sleep. I spoon lumps of the stew into my mouth, almost choking on a chewy chunk of meat.

It all happens so fast after that.

The bowl is knocked from my hand, my head is jerked sharply against the wall, and three men emerge from the darkness. I recognise them. Dai Lee agents.

The man who holds me, pressed against the wall of inn, covers my mouth with his hand. I see his fellows draw thin swords, the metal glinting in the moonlight. My eyes widen and I struggle, but I cannot break his iron grip.

The man's head is tilted down, so that I can see little of his face, but he speaks to me.

"Princess Azula," he says, "Told me to pass on a message."

No, I think, Azula? Please, no. No. No. No.

"She says that she lied earlier this morning to you. She does not give second chances."

I smash my knee up hard into the man's groin.

He staggers backward, with a cry of pain and his fellows attack me.

Though thoroughly disadvantaged without my bending, I am not completely venerable. I throw myself out of the way as a chunk of brick narrowly misses my head, crashing into a large wooden box, filled with onions. I dodge another lump of earth, and leap forward. They have me cornered. All I can do now is attack them. Hope I am stronger.

I kick the first man hard in the head, and he stumbles to the side, crashing into the wall. The other two move to grab me and I jump out of their way, so they crash hard into each other.

I punch one of them in the face and he falls to the ground. Unmoving. I lash out hard with my hand at the other and he grabs it, jerking it behind me. I kneel forward and throw him over my back, so he crashes into the wall.

It seems to be going well for me. I almost think I could win.

And then a blinding pain, sharp and brutal, a coldness the hits me just below my chest, a crushing, cruel coldness. I gasp, my vision blurring. I see the Dai Lee stumble away into the night, dragging their fallen companion along with them, smell the iron scent of blood in my nose, taste it's metallic flavour in my mouth, I feel warmth rushing across my skin as I glance down to my chest.

To where the Dai Lee's blade has pierced my heart.

...


	38. Chapter 38

***sings* it's not the fallen man, oh, oh no. it's not the call of time. it's just the London skyline oh, sweetheart telling me your not mine. i'm lonely toniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.**

**Later...**

***sings some more* laughing in a crown of jewels. numbness from the sceptor's wounds. toss and turn i spin and learn. catch yourself before you burn. jugglers dance before the king. jingling beads, silver rings. close your eyes and bear the sound. jumping up, falling down. falling, falling, falling, falling dOWn. look yourself in the eye before you drown. oh your rebels discover you. you trust you turn, there is no truth.**

**Just using this opportunity to tell everyone how much I like the Indigo girls.**

_Lurching. Forward. Backward. To the side. The harsh rhythm of a heartbeat. The smell of blood. Coldness. Pain. Suspended in darkness, cloaked in light. Eyes staring at me. Smooth hands. Jerking breaths. Lost. Pulling, tugging, heaving me away. Staggered bursts of color. Fragmented moments where I am frozen. Mis-matched times when I burn. I don't, I can't, I won't..._

I open my eyes.

I am lying in a small bed that smells of violets and lavender. The sheets have been wrapped tightly around my body, warmed by a bedpan that it laid over my feet. The room is tiny, wooden walls decorated with thin shelves with vases of bright flowers and time ravaged paintings. The floor is made of plush carpet, patch worked with networks of pinks and yellows.

There is only one other piece of furniture in the room, a small wooden chair. Curled up in it, eyes closed is Prince Zuko.

I start and sit up. Realization floods back to me. Memories. I remember.

What happened?

I glance down. My clothes have been changed while I was unconscious, and I now wear a dark blouse, and thick trousers. I pull my top up to just below my breastbone. My stomach is wrapped tightly with thin, white bandages, curling up toward my ribs.

My heart races. I should be dead. At the very least I should be in excruciating pain. The numbness of my wound scares me.

The door is suddenly thrown open, and I flinch pressing myself back into the wall.

A large woman bustles into the room, her thick figure clothed in blindingly white dress. Her brown hair is tied sharply behind her head, her blue eyes lined with dark shadows. She is carrying a large wooden board, laden with herbs and fresh bandages. When she sees I am awake, her mouth falls wide open in shock. Then she closes it and smiles.

"You're awake."

I nod, even though it was not a question.

"How do you feel?" the woman asks, moving toward me.

I do not answer, staring wide eyed at her.

"Where am I?"

The woman shakes her head, then sets the tray down at the foot of the bed. I shrink backwards as she walks toward me.

"My home; a building in the outer ring of the capital of the fire nation. I run a healing business here. I was born to one of the southern water tribes. Needless to say this business is not strictly legal, so I can't reveal to you our exact whereabouts. But don't worry. You are perfectly safe here."

"What's he doing here?" I ask, jerking my head at Zuko.

"I have absolutely no idea. I thought you might be able to tell me. He bought you here."

"What... Why?"

"Another question I cannot answer."

"I want... I don't need... He shouldn't be here," I say.

"If his presence really bothers you that much, I can remove him," says the woman, haltingly, "I do not think that would be very wise."

"Why?" I demand.

"You don't remember anything?" the woman asks me.

I shake my head.

"He bought you to me at about midnight three nights ago..."

"Three nights ago," I exclaim. The woman raises her eyebrows. I shut up mouth.

"He was carrying you in his arms, his clothes smeared with your blood. At first I thought he had attacked you. He told me he had run from the city square. He told me to help you. Any price, he said, help her and I will give you anything, everything.

"I don't usually take patients in, especially not when they're in such a state as you were. Unconscious, coughing blood with every breath. But he insisted. Practically threw his money at me. I could probably retire right now, buy a mansion in the heart of the fire nation and live in luxury for the rest of my life.

"You were very lucky. Mere minutes more and you could have been dead. The dagger only narrowly missed your heart, and I labored long into the morning on you.

"Since then he hasn't left your side, except for a short while last night. Never even slept. I offered to get him meals, said he need only ask and I would give it to him. He told me to check you again. Make sure you were still OK.

"We had several close calls later on. Complications with your wound. It was only once I had assured him there was nothing else left to heal that he would even drink, and I saw that he had no intention of resting, I slipped him some sleeping powder. He won't be happy when I tell him you woke up while he was dreaming."

My mind is reeling.

"Do you know who he is?" I ask. This woman has said her business was illegal. I do not want to cause her trouble. Not after everything she has done.

"You mean, do I know that he is the Prince of the fire nation?" asks the woman, "Yes. He is unmistakable. His uncle took him here. General Iroh. When his father did that horrible thing to him. I healed him. Couldn't stop some scarring, unfortunately.

"When my youngest daughter found out who he was she almost had a fit in excitement."

I bristle slightly, and the woman looks questioningly at me.

"He is your beau?" she asks me.

I shake my head.

"Then," she says, probing, "What relationship do you share with him?"

"I am just his... servant," I say, staring at where he sits.

The woman frowns slightly.

"His mistress?" she asks.

"No," I say sharply.

The woman raises both of her hands.

"I meant no offense, child."

I sit back, awkwardly positioning myself so that I am propped against the wooden headboard.

"Now," says the woman, "How do you feel?"

"Fine," I say, completely honestly.

She nods.

"Good," she says, "Do you feel up to having something to drink?"

I bob my head.

The woman exits and hurries back in moments later, bearing a tray of tea.

And I realize something.

I can feel it. The smooth liquid that moves around in it's warm porcelain jug. I push with my senses, exploring the world around me, as though a veil has been removed from my eyes.

I can feel the moisture that flows through the woman's body, see Zuko as a picture of interlacing streams of blood, feel the water that trickles through a small river bed outside. My ability to water bend has returned. Stronger. Better.

So what does that leave?

Fire flares at my fingertips, dancing at my wrist. I am perfectly in control of it, the warmth enfolding my palm.

"Enough," says the woman, and I quickly withdraw the flames, "Bending, especially in your state, could be extremely dangerous."

"Sorry," I say, The woman hands me the tray and then leaves. I drink of a few sips of the steaming tea, and then I pull the remaining stands out and twine them around my wrists. I touch lightly at my wounds. The woman was, indeed, very good. Very thorough. There is little more I can do. But I push slightly, healing the minor injuries, the cuts and bruises along my arms and legs.

Then, exhausted, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

...

When I come back into consciousness the room is dim, lit only by a few candles that have been placed in glass jars and set upon the floor. I open my eyes blearily and hear a shout.

"Iyai."

I turn my head toward where I heard Zuko's voice come from. He slips off his chair and stumbles toward me.

"Iyai."

He kneels beside my bed, his eyes wide, his breathing labored.

"You're... You're alive."

I nod slightly, and open my mouth to speak.

But then he kisses me. I let out a tiny gasp, and he pulls me from the bed into his arm. His skin is warm against my own, his lips still pressed against mine. I can smell his gentle scent, feel his heart pound beneath my hand.

"I'm sorry," he says, breaking the kiss only for a second, "Iyai, I'm so sorry."

Then he kisses me again and I am completely taken aback.

"I can't believe you're still here. I should have lost you, I don't deserve you,"

This time it is me who breaks out of his grip.

"Can I just comment on how super confused I am right now."

"What are you doing?"

Zuko jumps away from me as the same woman from before enters the room.

"You should know better then that," says the woman sternly to Zuko, "I told you if anything changed to call me. Now back to that chair or you leave immediately."

It is funny to see Zuko so completely cowed by someone like that. He scampers back to the chair and sits there, watching as she helps me back into the bed.

"Just his servant, eh?" she asks me, pulling the sheets back around me.

All I can do is stare at Prince Zuko in completely and utter amazement.

"I don't get it," I say.

Zuko looks strangely at me.

"Why did you even... why didn't... I... You said... You shouldn't have... What if you get in trouble... I thought... You told me you..."

This isn't working out very well. I take a deep breath.

"What happened to you?" I try again, "You said..."

Zuko cuts me off.

"I lied. It stopped her. It stopped Azula and Mai from hurting you didn't it? Once they saw I didn't care they lost all interest in you. I didn't mean to... I thought, I thought I had chosen, that you were no longer a part of my life. That this had ended up being what meant more to me, and that you weren't a part of what I wanted.

"But I'm not going to ask you to forgive me. A long as you are alive to do it, hate me."

i hesitate. What if he is lying? Would he really do something like that to me again?

"Listen," says the woman loudly, obviously suppressing her intrigue to find out what Zuko's little speech mean, "If you are not going to be quiet then I will remove you immediately from this place."

Zuko bows his head, and I stifle a laugh.

"And you," the woman snaps at me, "Can be quiet too. You need to rest."

"I feel fine," I say, "I should probably leave anyway."

"No," say Zuko and the woman at the same time, Zuko jumping to his feet.

"You're not leaving until she says."

"Is that an order?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, if that makes it any more likely that you will not try to leave."

I consider him for a moment, and then resign myself, and lie my head back down on the pillows.

"Fine," I say, clenching my fists slightly.

Zuko sits down and the woman bustles out of the room.

"What did you tell Azula?" I ask Zuko.

"I told Ty Lee to make up an excuse for me, because I was leaving the castle for a few days to mourn your passing. Ty Lee was... sad. Everyone thinks you are dead."

i say nothing else, shifting instead, into a more comfortable position. Zuko stays firmly planted on the chair and my exhausted body is soon once more enfolded by sleep.

...

I wake up later that night, to find the room in pitch blackness, Zuko asleep in the chair. I can feel every tiny shape in the room through my water bending, see every person in the house, silent in their beds.

I get out of bed quickly, and steal over to where Zuko sits. I cannot stay here. And I cannot go back to the palace.

"Sorry," I whisper, softly, slipping my hand into his pocket and withdrawing a pouch full of coins, and the tiny silver keychain.

Then I fling open a small window in the corner, feel the freezing night air on my skin, and then throw myself out of it, moving swiftly away from the house, leaving Zuko asleep in the small room.

Heading toward the fire nation prison.

***sings* I've followed, so many down. Helped them all to dismount. I've taken, so many down. I take there hand me downs. All with hope, all with hope. That emptiness brings fullness, and loss of love brings wholeness to us all.**

***sings* your actions will follow you full circle round... the higher the leap... i said the harder the GROUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUND.**

**Hehehe. Long chapter means I get to ramble/sing lots.**


	39. Chapter 39

**OK, everyone must officially go on youtube search "the Zuko dance" and click on the first link. It is hilarious. (Thanks Kataang1 for the reference in your story... I ROFLed so hard). "I'm a one man army!"**

I run for a long time, moving at a constant pace toward the city. My fire bending return I let fire propel me forward, each step carrying me high into the sky, the ground blurring beneath me.

I reach the great metal wall the surrounds the inner ring, and slow down. I can see guards moving at it's peak, their torches burning bright beacons against the velvet night.

I skirt silently around the edge of the wall, moving more slowly now. Careful not to be seen. The fire nation prison stands just on it's edge. I pause when I reach the great gate that blocks the prison from view. The narrow path that leads into it is surrounded by four guards.

I hesitate. How can I take out all four at once? Without any of them raising the alarm. I can feel them standing their, stiff and still, though my eyes cannot see them. And that is what gives me my idea.

I can control water outside of a human body. Why not inside it? And I have knowledge, a great understand of the human anatomy, a gift from the years I spent healing with my aunt.

I reach out to the blood, feeling it burn brightly in the night. It pumps fast and thick. For a moment, only a moment, I stop it's flow to the brains of the men.

They collapse instantly.

I have done it quickly, fast enough that they will be able to recover fully.

"Sorry," I whisper, as I step over their bodies, and into the jail.

The inside of the prison is a maze, full of twisting passageways, their walls metal, fitted with heavy iron torches brimming with flames. Steel doors are set into the wall, small slots for the keys to be inserted cut into their sides. A window, no larger then my head, is set at the very top, covered with long, thin bars.

But I do not need to look. My senses are alert. The twists of blood alert me to the shape of the peoples bodies, so I can form a picture of them clearly. General Iroh is easy to recognise. I hurry toward him, careful to avoid the guards who scurry through the corridors.

I arrive at his cell quickly, pausing outside and rapping sharply against the bars.

"Who is it?" croaks General Irohs voice.

I let out a sigh of relief and pull Zuko's chain of keys from my pocket. I fumble, fitting the wrong ones into the lock a few times, before I manage to slide the door across.

General Iroh is sitting on the floor, in a meditative pose, a tray of food and water set beside him, uneaten. His hair is long, ragged, his clothes torn and dirtied. He looks terrible.

"Iyai?" he asks me, as I hurry to his side.

"I... I've come to..."

"Rescue me?" he asks.

I smile weakly.

"Thank you," he says, "But I am afraid your efforts have been in vain."

"What?" I ask.

"I am not leaving," he says, "Not yet. I have spoken several times to Prince Zuko. I need to stay. To help him... Unless of course, he is with you?"

I shake my head, "I'm sorry."

"Do not be," says General Iroh, bowing his head, "I take it you are leaving?"

I nod.

"Where do you go?"

I hesitate.

"I... I don't know. Away. From here. Anywhere."

He nods, and then closes his eyes.

"Listen to me Iyai," he says, "The guards will be coming very soon. You remember the people who gave us passage into Ba Sing Se. I want you to go to them. Find them. They will shelter you. They will teach you. They will help you. But I need you to trust me."

"I do," I say, without hesitation.

"Give me your hand."

I extend it toward him and he takes it in his own.

I second later, I scream.

The pain is blinding. I feel heat tearing at my skin, burning my palm. I bite my lip, but do not pull away.

General Iroh removes his hand and I instantly turn around and plunge my hand into the water. I allow it to flow around my wrist, soothing the burn. My head reels, and the pain on my palm is flaring.

"I don't... I don't understand."

He looks away from me.

"I am sorry, that I had to hurt you. But know this. The place I send you is extremely hostile to those from outside their community. Especially someone like you. That is the highest honour I can bestow on you in such a short time. They will neither hurt or reject you. Not when you bear such a mark."

"How do I find them?" I ask.

General Iroh moves his hand and thin lines of burning flame form on the ground. A map. I commit it to memory, listening carefully as he explains where I must go. The instructions are quick and I hope I will not forget.

I feel them before we hear them. Five guards, heading toward us.

"I must go," I say quickly to Iroh, standing up and drawing the water away from the porcelain bowl, keeping it moving it in a torrent around my wrist.

Iroh nods.

"I am sorry," he says gently, eyes fixed on my hand.

"Don't be," I say, I reach into my pocket and toss the chain of keys toward him. Then I consider for a moment.

"Would you mind passing on a message to Prince Zuko for me, next time you see him?"

General Iroh smiles.

"First, thank him for everything he's done. Second, tell him I'm sorry that I stole his money." Iroh laughs. "And finally, tell him that if he ever changes his mind and decides to dedicate his life for the good of humanity or something like that, and he wants a chance with... with me, that I want a signed piece of paper to prove that he has broken up with Mai. And that she is aware that they are no longer together."

Iroh chokes slightly, his entire body shaking with laughter.

I kiss him lightly on the cheek and then stumble from the room. I slide the door closed quickly and placing my hand against the lock. I let the water flow from my skin into the lock, turning it so that it appears as if I had never opened the door, never entered the cell. And then I turn around, moving hurriedly out the back the way that I came.

Out into the night.

...

The next three days are tortuous.

There is so much I do not know. Was Zuko telling the truth? Does the fire nation know that I am alive? Are my memories of where to go correct? Can General Iroh be sure that I will be accepted into this society? What will I do once I am there?

And so I just keep going. Pushing myself. I spend most of the money I have taken from Zuko on supplies; clothing, bedding, food, water. There is quite a large sum that I have taken, and guilt stirs in the pit of my stomach. The wound I sustained has completely healed, though I continue to heal it each night before I sleep, tending to any days are spent walking, running, leaping. I have almost perfected running with fire and I cover a vast distance each day.

But not without retribution. I am constantly tired, and though my water bending prevents me from physical injury, emotionally I am incredibly weary. All I can do is keep going. Harder, faster, stronger.

...

I arrive at the place that Iroh described to me at dusk on the end of the third day.

The landscape is mountainous, steep, rocky slopes that form jagged curves high above my head. The sky is dark, the air scented with fir and musk. Tiny pricks of light highlight the lines of smooth clouds that swirl across the bright surface of the moon. The terrain is barren, the ground covered with thick layers of dirt. I am in the segment between the pale grass of the valleys, and the fir trees that skim the upper regions of the mountains.

I am standing at the edge of a cave, a ledge that sticks sharply out of the side, the ground crumbling behind me. I hesitate. I can feel people, standing hidden at the back of the cave, tensed, watching me. I do not know how to approach them.

I step forward, moving slowly into the narrow gap, arms outstretched.

And suddenly I am surrounded.

"Please," I say, "Don't attack."

"Why are you here?" I hear one of them say. A man.

"I... General Iroh... He sent me. He said I should come to you."

The man laughs.

"General Iroh is a captive of the fire nation."

"I know," I say, "I... I tried to help him. But he wanted to stay..."

"He wanted to stay in the fire nation prison, you understand why that is slightly hard to believe."

"My hand," I say desperately, "He burnt my hand."

The man stiffens, and moves into the light of the cave.

I extend my hand to him and he grabs it, examining the flowering mark that spreads across my right palm.

Then he falls to his knees.

"Forgive me," he says, as I feel the other people kneel to the ground as well.

"Er..." I say, completely confused, "I... I didn't... I don't."

"Please," says the man, rising and gesturing toward the opening of the cave, "You! Show..."

"Iyai," I say, still not understanding exactly what is happening.

"Show, Iyai," says the man, inclining his head to me, "To the guest quarters. We will set up for the council to meet with her tomorrow. See that she has everything and anything she needs. You understand?"

Another man nods his head and moves into the light.

And I do a double take. It is him. The boy from the water tribe who hated me. Who blamed me for the fire nation attack on our village.

I cannot believe my eyes.

It is Lak.

...

**Don't remember who Lak is? Re-read chapter one. *nods*.**


	40. Chapter 40

**This chapter has been stolen.**

***shifty eyes***

**Actually I just smished it together with the other chapter. :D.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Let me start by apologising for the super duper shortness; big day, no time, but I am to publish at least one chapter a day so here it is. Thanks again for the reviews. Despite the fact that my story my seem a random babble by someone far to obsessed with Prince Zuko, it actually has a point. *everyone gasps*. Or at least a direction/climax it is leading up to. XD. - I also now have unlimited access to my "XD" smiley face. I trust myself to be less retarded with it now. XD.**

**SUPER LONG CHAPTER COMING UP THE CHAPTER AFTER NEXT. *nods*. BECAUSE I AM EXTREMELY FREE ON THURSDAY TO WRITE LOTS OF RANDOM STUFF.**

"Lak?" I ask, completely taken aback.

He says nothing, gesturing for me to follow him.

I hurry after him.

"Why are you here?" he asks me curtly.

"I told you," I say, staring at him in disbelief, "General Iroh sent me. You do remember me?"

"Yes," he says, "Fire nation whore who was captured by an exiled prince, after being the cause of his attacking our village."

"That was not me," I say, "Zuko was looking for the Avatar and..."

"Oh well if 'Zuko' was looking for the Avatar who am I to judge?" he says mockingly.

The tunnels widen suddenly, and we emerge onto a spiralling cliff. The sight before me is amazing.

A valley sits, shaded in the shadows of the ancient rocks, in the heart of a ring of mountains. The floor is covered with grass, stained pale in the moonlight, rich soil providing food to the towering trees that are littered over the earthy ground, their leaves brushing against each the smooth trunks of their fellows. Three streams that flow, burdened and swelling with water, rush through the valley from the snow frosted peaks, intertwining with each other before slipping away beyond the horizon.

Signs of human life are shown below, structures of dark wood, thick canvased tents. I can see fires burning brightly up the side of the mountains, flaring in the inky night. I feel people flitting through the wood, listen to them fast asleep in their dwellings.

"What is this place?" I ask Lak, staring in awe.

"The main settlement of the white lotus organisation," Lak tells me dryly, walking steadily down a winding narrow path that twists around the mountain.

"I don't understand," I say, "What is the 'white lotus'?"

Lak scoffs.

"The Order of the White Lotus is an ancient secret society that transcends the boundaries of the four nations. They have devoted themselves to philosophy, truth and beauty, sharing information over national and social divides."

"Oh well," I say, sarcastically, "Let us just hope that I find some forgiveness in this world for my exceeding lack of knowledge."

Lak gives me a withering stare.

There is silence, as we pick our way across the mountain. I stumble forward slightly, and Lak catches my arm to prevent me from toppling over the edge. I tug out of his grip and continue on down the hill like nothing had ever happened.

"I don't get it," I say suddenly.

"No?" asks Lak, "A pity."

I roll my eyes.

"The mark," I say, "What does it mean?"

Lak sighs.

"To be a part of the white lotus, you have to have mastery in some form of elemental control. To categorise the members their are seven "ranks" that a person is given. The highest one, bestowed only on an individual is that of "Grand Master". Currently General Iroh holds that position, but when he passes away it will be given..."

"What?" I exclaim, "He is like the... king thing of this place?"

"No," says Lak, slowly, as if talking to a child, "A king has complete control over his subjects. Grand Master Iroh has control only to the extent that every administrative action he takes must first be passed through his council of masters, the rank below his. A king has no such limits. Think you can, keep up? Tell me if I'm using to big words for you."

I narrow my eyes.

"The rank below the masters who make up the journeymen, or," he says, inclining his head slightly toward me, "Journeywoman in your case. To become a master from there you need an executive and unanimous vote on behalf of all the council members. But apart from that you basically outrank every other non-master you meet around here."

"Really," I say slyly, "And what rank are you?"

"Apprentice," he says, his jaw clenching slightly, "But I don't take orders from fire nation scum."

I place my hand on my chest in mock offense, "That's no way to speak to your superiors, Apprentice Lak."

His fists tighten.

"Traditionally," he says, obviously attempting to control his temper, "A person would have to go through multiple tests of skill, commitment, morality and courage to reach such a point as you are at. Apparently you, once again, feel absolutely no need to earn any part of your fabulous life."

I stop, and literally begin to shake with laughter. Lak gazes at me critically, with a hint of fear behind his eyes. Perhaps he thinks I have gone insane.

"I'm sorry," I say, finally straightening up and continuing down the passage. Lak surveys me curiously and then hurries after me.

We reach our destination without another word. My quarters are a tiny wooden hut, built on the very edge of the tree line. I can feel people moving about me, hundreds of specks of life and blood pulsing in my mind.

The single room is small, sparsely furnished with wooden chairs and tables. A narrow bed, covered in thick linens is centred in the middle of the room, the pale white curtains drawn across the three windows that line the east wall. A heavy chest of drawers stands in the corner opposite the door.

"Someone will be sent round to collect you in the morning," says Lak, slamming the door behind him as he leaves.

"Thank you," I say quietly.

But he has already gone.

...

**Not much information provided about the White Lotus in Avatar. So I have written some random stuff around that, hoping it doesn't conflict to much with what actually happens.**

**.**

**Today was also officially a mathless day. NO MATHS TODAY. *woot*.**

...

I sit on nervously, fingers interlaced, biting my lip.

I am pressed against the wall of a large tent, sitting on a thin bamboo mat. The thick walls of canvas shiver slightly in the wind, scraping against the grassy ground, the roots of trees protruding slightly from the sweet-smelling earth. A semi circle of people sits in the centre of the room; twelve of them, men and women alike, dressed in silken robes of white and violet, their eyes narrowed upon me.

It is the morning; I was led here immediately after changing, given a heavy bowl of warmed broth to drink and then led into this place, to meet with the council. I was instructed to tell my story, in its entirety.

And now they decide.

Lak stands at the entrance to the tent, shifting from foot to foot and watching me curiously.

"And you say, girl," says one of them - a short man, his head bald, his body thin with eyes the colour of the sky - "That you entered the fire nation prison to visit General Iroh. You met no resistance of any sort?"

I hesitate.

"There were... guards," I say, "But I stopped them."

"How?" he presses me.

"I... I..." I begin.

"She's a blood bender, Niru," says a woman - her hair is thick and dark brown, pulled strictly back behind her head, her lips pursed tightly, her thin frame hidden beneath a heavy cloak.

"A what?" I ask.

The woman affixes me with her dark gaze, surveying me critically.

"A blood bender. It means you can bend the liquid in someones blood."

I nod.

"I didn't know that was what it was called."

"The less you know about it," says an elderly woman, her tiny body wrapped in thick shawls and scarves, "The better. How did you know, Ylven?"

The previous woman who spoke - Ylven obviously - tilts her head, gazing darkly at me.

"You can tell, the way she sits, the way she looks at you moments before you say actually moves. All the marks of a blood bender."

"Is that bad?" I ask.

"Yes," says Ylven sharply.

I bow my head, heart thumping.

"I do not think we should accept her," says Ylven, directing this comment to the other members.

A relatively young man, his brown hair plaited behind his head, a green pendant hanging around his neck, shifts slightly.

"You're wrong," he says, "If Grand Master Iroh wishes for her to join, to refuse would be an ultimate act of disrespect."

"And what if," asks Ylven, "She is lying. What if the fire nation has forced Iroh to...?"

"Forced him," laughs Niru, "It would have been easier for him to let us know. The burn would not be in exactly the right place, or to wide. You must face that it is entirely perfect in every aspect. He obviously trusts her. We should not question that."

Lak shifts slightly, and Ylven sits up straighter.

"I think," says another young woman, who reclines slightly upon her mat, her dark black hair knotted at the back of her neck, "That we must come to a compromise. Iyai obviously bears the mark of a journeyman. At the time of him marking her he obviously deemed her to be both trustful and powerful enough to receive this symbol.

"Why do we not simply test her again? Give her two weeks to train with us, let her understand the laws and rules of this society. At the end we can provide her with her masters challenge. If she passes she can stay, if she fails then she must accept similar consequences to anyone else who does not. That way she has a chance to prove herself, and, if she is not trustworthy we have a chance to rid this place of her. She fails, and she leaves. She passes and we know we can trust her. If, you are agreeable?"

She turns to me. I nod quickly, not wanting to argue.

"Very well then," says the girl, standing, "Am I excused now, I find these things awfully dull."

Ylven stands up and exits without another word. The others follow her quickly, except for Niru and Lak who remain behind.

Lak moves forward, bowing to Niru, he seats himself on the ground beside me.

"I am sorry," I say, "If I caused any problems..."

"Do not be," says Niru, "In fact it is I who should apologise for you. It is the war that has done these things to our society. We stand for truth and beauty, yet we mistrust all and accept few."

He sighs.

"Do not worry though. If General Iroh has believes in you then you must be both powerful and trustworthy. I have faith in you."

I bow my head, slightly nervous now.

"What... What did they mean?" I ask quietly.

Niru considers me.

"You will train with each of the twelve masters for two weeks. At the end of this trial period you will be assessed. Pass and you join our ranks. Fail and you will be banished from our midst forever."

"Oh," I say, swallowing slightly, my throat suddenly dry.

"Like I said," repeats Nuri, "I have faith in you. Lak," he says, directing this comment to where Lak sits stiffly beside me, "See she has everything she requires and is properly assorted for her training. She will begin this afternoon. Understand?"

Lak nods.

...

My first lesson is torturous.

It takes place with the young girl who first brought up the idea of my compromise. She is a fire bender of amazing skill. Drill after drill I perform for her as she reclines in the grass, watching me critically. We move through basic exercises, the difficulties gradually increasing until I have trouble demonstrating even a single move in the set.

At the fall of dusk I move on to my next lesson, with Nuri this time. The old man, while having no bending talent, sits with me and discusses the multiple theories of bending until my head spins.

I go to bed, tired, sore.

Unfortunately it does not improve. I am worked hard, harder then I ever thought possible. Sleeping for only a few hours a night, and rising early in the morning. True, I learn a lot. But I have no idea what General Iroh was thinking sending me here. It is clear I do not fit in. I see students, men and women like Lak, who spend days dedicated to perfecting their bending, their nights studying. They are perfect in every dimension, skillful and amazing.

And me... I am just me.

The third day I have a class with Ylven, that takes place on a small island in the middle of a shimmering lake, a little distance from the mountainous valley. I deposit my small bag in the shadow of a thick fir tree. Ylven gestures me to the very edge of the island, my feet sinking into the soft sand, water swirling at my feet.

"Before we begin," says Ylven sternly, "I want to discuss blood-bending with you."

I stiffen slightly, but nod, averting my eyes from her dark ones.

"You understand that it is both invasive and ethically incorrect to control someones body like that?"

"I... I suppose," I say.

"You 'suppose'."

"I just... I just think that attacking anyone in anyway could be considered both invasive and ethically incorrect. But it does not appear to stop anyone from doing it when necessity demands."

Ylven raises her eyebrow.

"Blood bending might just be a safer way to stop someone..."

"No," says Ylven, "Blood bending is not safe. One wrong move and you can kill someone. One misstep and you could permanently paralyze someone. When you fight with blood-bending the other person has no control over themselves. No chance to defend themselves."

I want to argue more. But I clamp my mouth tightly shut.

And nod.

"Good," says Ylven.

From there every step I make is met with the same criticism. My technique cuts corners, my healing lacks subtlety, my moves are jumbled and misplaced. I leave feeling thoroughly disheartened.

When I am not training I spend my time volunteering at the infirmary. It is a small place, set up in the very heart of the valley. Few patients visit, but those that do I help with ease. My skills are praised, and I am helped by the young man who spoke up for General Iroh's decision to join me in this organisation. Though he is actually an earth bender he is experienced in healing.

But I feel like I am missing someone.

Guilt pains me, in my rare moments alone I wonder about Zuko, and General Iroh, and everything I have left behind. I wonder about the Avatar, and Katara, and Toph, and Sokka. I wonder about the fire lord and Ba Sing Se and Ty Lee and Don.

Sometimes I just wish I could leave. But I can't. Where would I go? I have nothing left. I am wanted by the fire nation, and Lak tells me our tribe was split up soon after we were attacked, our tribe migrated into a warmer region, took shelter among the few earth nation settlements that haven't come under fire nation control. He was one of the few who sort to better himself. The rest have simply resigned themselves to life under the oppression of the fire lord.

I entertain the idea of trying to find the Avatar. But frankly, if he is still alive, I would have no idea how to find him. I have already proven to myself I am not a good tracker. And if he is dead?

If he is dead then... Then I do not know what will happen.

And General Iroh wanted me to do this. He has something greater in mind for me. I will trust him, follow his guidance.

It is all I have left.

And by the end of the first week, I have to admit, I am getting better. My control has improved drastically, my technique great now. I have proven myself to learn fast and Niru begins going over experimental bending theory with me. I learn about the idea of heat and light bending, separating the components of fire to alter the path of light and the temperature in the air.

It is at the end of the eleventh day, when I am training with the young girl - whose name I discover is Kzi - that I bend blue fire for the first time.

We are experimenting with bursts of fire, flurries of uncontrolled emotion. And when the flames appear mere inches from my face, they burn with blue light.

Kzi steps back, surprised.

"Sustain it," she tells me, "Push harder."

I do as she say, pressing harder against the boundaries of my flames. The flames shiver, then turn a blinding white.

Instantly they die down, and I gasp. Kzi stands up, looking, for almost the first time, interested.

"Do it again," she commands.

I try, and try again. On the third time something within me just snaps.

My fire burns white, practically blinding me as I bend it easily around the clearing. Kzi stops me, gives me a new drill and I perform it, sustaining that same brightness of flame. The moves are basic but to see it, fire at it's most glorious leaves me in wonder.

When the lesson finish I bow to Kzi and she bows back to me, in a sign of respect.

The last breakthrough in my training comes with Nuri when we are discussing experimental bending.

"Master Nuri," I ask, thinking curiously on a tangent that has just occurred to me, "If you can bend other peoples blood, can you bend your own?"

Master Nuri cocks his head.

"I honestly do not know," he says, "The thought has never even occurred to me. I cannot think of any time is has possibly been mentioned in the scrolls I have studied."

I consider for a moment, focusing inward on myself. I can feel my own blood pumping through my veins.

And I am suddenly jerked into the air.

I scream, feeling the wind rush past my face. I instantly release my hold upon my blood and fall to the ground, flame curling around my feet to stop me from falling.

Master Nuri laughs.

"Very good," says Master Nuri smiling, "I would recommend you to practice a bit, before attempting that particular stunt again."

I flush slightly, but later that night I try again, moving my arm around, lifting myself gently into the air. It is amazing. But my movements are clumsy, nowhere near graceful or perfect.

The next morning I wake up is the fourteenth day of my stay.

The day of my test.

...

**Random a bit. But it will make sense later. *shifty eyes*. But seriously. XD. Feeling very high tonight. ;P.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Eeep. Sorry about the boringness of the previous chapters. o_0.**

***Later***

**This one is MUCH better. Please welcome the Gaang/Zuko back to the story. XD.**

***Later***

**Team Jon Stewart's beard? I am. XD.**

The place of my testing is the island that Ylven and my first trained on.

The process is simple; each master presents me with a test. If I pass the examination I continue onto the next. If I fail, I am eliminated.

The tests I find relatively easily. Some are surprisingly simple. Nuri asks me to light a fire without bending and to transport water to the centre of the island without manipulating it. Kzi on the other hand instructs me to hit seven moving targets, blindfolded, with my hands tied tightly behind me. The sensation of my white fire causes a stir among the twelve masters.

I pass eleven of the tests, completing the earth bender's task of separating liquids dissolved in water into their pure components.

Then it is time for Ylven's test.

I am taken to the centre of the island, into a small clearing surrounded by thick fir trees. The master's form a ring around me, standing silently as Ylven moves forward.

She jerks her hand upward and two men walk from the midst of the forest.

They are both masked, their faces covered in black silk. They are both muscular, bulky. But I am drawn to what is suspended between them.

It is a small girl, her face pale and ragged, her entire body shaking. Her hair is long, dark brown, damp and torn. She is dressed in thin rags, and I would guess her to be about twelve, thirteen years at the most.

The men walk into the centre of the clearing and throw the child to the ground. She sits there breathing raggedly, not move, her ice blue eyes fixed upon the dirt beneath her palms.

I step forward, but Ylven raises a hand to stop me. I hesitate, but do not move.

"This test," says Ylven, considering me, "Examines your ability to make difficult decisions under pressure."

She nods to the other two guards who begin to close in on me. I snap to attention, instinctively placing myself between them and the girl.

"Kill her," says Ylven, directing this comment to me.

"What... What?" I ask.

"Kill the girl," she says, jerking her head toward where the child sits upon the floor.

"Are you insane?" I ask.

"Kill her or they will kill you," says Ylven, nodding toward the guards.

I do not even have time to consider. The men attack me.

From the first blow it is clear I cannot win. They are an airbender and an earthbender, both exceedingly stronger then me. I jump out of the way of their attacks, desperately trying to avoid their fists and feet. I am knocked repeatedly to the ground. I cannot leave through the edge of the ring, and I cannot hurt the men. My blows glance off them and I only just manage to scurry out of the way before they can retaliate.

But on the final time, I don't.

I step sideways, but not fast enough. The man's hand connects with my throat and he pushes me to the ground, wrapping his fingers around my neck and pressing me hard into the dirt.

I gasp, struggling to breath. It is clear he means to end my life. Means to show no mercy.

"End this," says Ylven, "Kill the girl. You are a blood bender are you not? It is her or you. Choose."

I close my eyes, and dig my hands hard into the ground, feeling the cool earth beneath my fingers.

I hope General Iroh fires them for this.

And then suddenly the pain is gone. The man stands up and backs away, bowing to me. I sit up, gasping for air. The little girl beside me is sobbing. Ylven jerks her head and the two guards carry her from the clearing.

"Congratulations," says Ylven, "You have passed your final test."

"I... I what?" I ask.

"You passed," she says, smiling slightly.

And something just breaks within me.

I stand up, and stare straight into Ylven's eyes.

"And what," I ask, "If I had killed her."

"You could not possibly have..."

"Really?" I ask.

"Of course not. I am a trained blood bender, you could not have defeated me."

Her hand jerks backward suddenly, then forward. I move it with ease. Twisting her body to the right, and then the left. I feel her struggle with me, throw me off.

But we both know it is to late.

"A second," I say, "A second and I could have killed her. And you were prepared to take that risk? To put an innocent girl's life at stake on my ability to make correct judgements. What if I had decided my life was more important than hers."

Ylven says nothing.

"How many people have you killed to judge anothers loyalty?"

She steps back.

"I get it now," I say, "At first I thought it was extreme. To banish someone forever if they failed a test. But now I understand. To fail, you must have killed.

"To fail you must have murdered."

I spit on the ground, feeling the thrumming heartbeats of the masters once again burst into life around me. I am sick of restraining what is only natural to me, sick of questioning my ability, sick of having people tell me I am wrong, sick of being treated by a child.

Sick of doing nothing about it.

"I'm leaving," I say.

"Iyai," says Nuri, stepping forward, "You don't understand..."

"I don't want to understand. You people diguist me."

And I turn and walk away.

No one tries to stop me.

I stalk out of the trees, jerking my body forward with the blood bending technique I had practiced from the night before. I soar into the sky, over the lake, back to the campsite.

...

Lak is waiting for me in my house.

I bang through the door, marching inside. I tug open my chest of drawers, throwing my clothing into a leather travelling bag that lies by my bed.

Lak smirks at me.

"Someone's in a bad mood," he says tauntingly.

I say nothing, exiting the room, and slamming the door behind me. Lak catches it and follows me out.

I tramp through the thick, moist grass, and Lak walks lightly beside me, practically grinning.

"Failed, didn't you?" he asks.

I clamp my lips tightly together.

"I knew you would," he says, "I've seen you. And honestly, you can barely bend. Let alone compete with one of the..."

I spin around.

"Lak, I am going to tell you once and only once to fuck the hell off."

"Oh," says Lak, widening his eyes mockingly, "I'm so scared."

I turn around and stalk away from him, but he continues to follow me.

"Iyai," he says, "t's a pity. How will I possibly get on without you. Poor little whore."

I stop and turn to look at him.

Then I punch him in the face.

...

After Lak nobody else bothers me.

I exit the camp with ease, throwing myself high over the top of the mountains. Bending my own blood takes a lot of energy though, and I fall back into the rhythm of propelling myself with fire.

My test took place early in the morning, and by the time I reach any sort of human settlement the sun has reached it's peak in the sky; the smooth curve of the horizon stained a brilliant blue. The mountainous landscape is long since behind me, and now I move across a rocky desert, the ground hard beneath my feet. Thick cracks run through the ancient rock, and from between their lips thin green weeds sprout, extending dull green shoots to the world above. The place is scattered with boulders, some as small as my fist, some almost four times my height.

As signs of community increase, I begin to walk normally, feeling restrained now that I can no longer travel at such a great speed. At first they are just a few brick houses, their roofs made of tin, painted a bright white to reflect the harsh sun that beats down upon the desert.

I finally stumble into the outskirts of a large town, the outer area ringed with tiny houses. More directly in the middle of the town, I see a shopping area, spreading around a large fountain, whose water splashes loudly in the air. Little market stalls have been set up, their bright colours standing firmly out against the bleached brick walls. Crowds of people - the red and gold of their clothing demonstrating this to be a fire nation community - mill around the area, speaking loudly to each other, and haggling over the prices of fresh fruit and meat.

I have some money still leftover and I determine to buy myself lunch from a small stall at the edge of the market square. It is as I am moving toward it that I hear a familiar voice.

"You guys are such idiots, what if we are seen?"

I spin around, to see three people dressed in black and red silks moving toward me. Despite their attempt at a disguise I can see perfectly clearly who they are: Katara, Sokka and... Aang.

I step quickly out of their way. Unsure. I do not know what I should do. Talk to them? Approach them?

"Katara, we need food," says Sokka, "We can't keep going like this forever."

Katara clenches her jaw but says nothing.

Aang apparently, isn't listening to their conversation, but gazing at a child beside him who is licking an ice cream.

"Where do you reckon we can find one of them?" he asks eagerly, gesturing to the ice cream.

Sokka rolls his eyes.

"Aang, now really isn't the time..."

Two things happen almost simultaneously.

An elderly woman nearby stumbles forward, falling toward the ground, a little distance away. Aang instantly leaps into the air, aiming directly for her catching her before she falls.

And it is the tiniest thing. The smallest incident. That undoes their disguise.

The woman was carrying a cup, filled to the brim with steaming tea. The liquid flies out in a graceful arc. And Aang catches it.

He catches it, bends it into the cup and hands it back to the woman.

"He's a water bender," she screams.

Almost instantly three armoured soldiers descend on Aang. Katara and Sokka are pushed aside with the crowd as the try to go to his aid. The first punches him hard across the face, and he falls to the ground, head turned so they will not see his arrow. The guard raises his hand...

"Stop!"

I stride forward, toward the fire nation guard. Aang quickly stands, pulling the hood of his cloak tightly over his head.

"Is there a problem?" I ask the guard cooly.

"Excuse me," says the man, "You question my authority to attack a suspected criminal?"

I laugh.

"What authority?" I ask, trying to sound haughty and commanding, "I will remind you that as a noble from the house of Zyru, you take orders from me."

I know of the house of Zyru from my step mother. Lord Zyru is still a powerful and respected man in the fire nation society. It is a bluff, but it works.

The men take a step away from me, but still glare mistrustfully.

"Apologise," I say, trying to think quickly, "To my companion."

"Your companion?" asks the guard scornfully, twitching around to look at where Aang stands, poised at the edge of the circle.

I sigh.

"Yes my companion," I say curtly.

"But he is a water bender?" the guard says.

"Oh really?" I ask, "And what have you to go on, but the word of a senile old lady?"

The guard glances around nervously, but one of the other guards steps up beside him.

"And how do we know that you're not a water bender to. That this isn't some sort of..."

Fire flares around my fists, the blazing white catching the guards by surprise.

I step forward.

"That's how. Now get the hell out of my way."

The guards step back and I nod slightly to Aang. He follows me as I stalk out of the town.

Aang says nothing to me as we walk through the streets, out into the desert landscape once more. I feel Katara and Sokka following us closely, heartbeats thudding. They think I am there to hurt Aang.

"Thank you," says Aang, considering me carefully.

I incline my head slightly.

"What happened to your... your fire?" he asks.

I shake my head.

"It is nothing."

Aang nods.

"How did you escape?" he asks me.

"It is a long story."

Aang bites his lip slightly, obviously confused by my curtness.

"Katara... She told me how you helped me. In Ba Sing Se. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it," I say. "They can come and join us too. They do not have to lurk like that. I mean you no harm."

Aang nods.

"Katara," he calls, "Sokka."

The two increase their pace slightly, running up beside Aang. Sokka considers me with mistrust, but Katara smiles at me.

"Thank you," she says.

I smile.

"Katara," says Sokka, in what I think is an attempt at subtlety, "She works for Zuko."

"That's right," I say, sarcastically, "And so I decided that it was in the best interest of the fire nation to prevent them from capturing probably the only person who has any hope of defeating them."

Sokka considers me.

"Sorry," I say, "I am... tired."

I press my hand to my head.

"Where are you going?" asks Katara.

"Um..." I say, hesitant.

"You should come with us," she says, "You can help us."

"What?" I ask, slightly confused.

"Yes," says Aang, smiling at me, "Come with us. We are going to the Western Air temple, escaping from the fire nation. You heard of the invasion that has..."

"The invasion?" I ask, surprised.

"Yes," says Aang, "We tried to invade the fire nation. It, well obviously it didn't work."

"Oh," I say.

"So," says Katara, "Do you want to? Join us I mean."

So I decide. Before I was to afraid. Before I thought I had something to loose. But I don't. Not anymore.

"Of course," I say.

Aang looks vaguely surprised, but Katara beams at me.

"Guys," says Sokka, "She's... She... She kissed Zuko."

I laugh. Katara smiles.

"Sokka, she chose us. She got sent to a prison somewhere in the fire nation for us. If she hadn't helped us, Aang would be dead."

Sokka eyes me carefully.

Then he nods.

"Thank you," I say.

...

Aang leads us to where Appa the giant bison awaits our arrival. When it sees me it stomps slightly, running it's great tongue over my cheek. He appears to remember me. Toph, the blind earth bender sits beside it.

Sokka, Katara and Aang take Toph aside and have a quick discussion, which I assume is about me. I wait patiently, and when the move back toward me, I am greeted with the news that they have decided I can travel with them.

We set out on foot, the bison apparently tired after a day of flying.

Aang sprints up beside me.

"I was talking to Katara," he begins.

I nod, turning toward him, dragged from my thoughts.

"She thinks, well, would it maybe be possible for you to teach me firebending?"

I hesitate.

"Yes," I say tentatively, "Of course. But..."

"Yes," says Aang.

"I just, don't think I can teach you as well as a trained fire bender could. Firstly, my skills are mostly defensive anyway. And, when I bend, it is like I use both water and fire bending. If you want to master the art of fire bending on it's own... My technique is just tainted, I suppose. It works, but I would be considerably less powerful without my ability to water bend."

"But that's OK," says Aang, "I can water bend to, remember."

"Oh, I know," I say, "And I'm not saying I won't try. But... I don't know. If you plan to fight the fire lord. I am not very good."

"What are you talking about?" says Aang, "I've seen you. That white fire was amazing..."

"Yes," I say, "But I am not that good. Not when it comes to fighting."

I bend my head.

"I will try, though."

"Thank you," says Aang.

...

We have been walking for little over an hour, when I see a great split in the earth ahead of us. Beneath me I can feel water shivering through the earth, streams and trickles that fall in beautiful arcs and streams.

We halt when we reach the very lip of the crater, and Toph digs her feet into the ground.

"We're here," she announces.

"Toph," says Katara, "I think you're feet need to... well, check their eyes. There's nothing here."

Aang shakes his head.

"She's right."

And he jumps off the edge.

I see him fall gracefully, pulling his glider from his bag and throwing it open. I shrug and jump after him, catching myself with blood bending so I am suspended just beside Aang, following him outward toward the centre of the gorge. He spins around and I copy him.

The sight takes my breath away.

It is an enormous city, carved intricately into the stone. Windings pillars slope from the jagged cliffs, greens vines high-lighting the contours of the rock. Thin river of blue water trickle from the cliff face, winding in and out, splashing softly into clear ponds, which feed smaller streams. Hollows in the rock open to caves and inner temples.

Aang is grinning. Then he seems to notice me for the fist time.

"How do you... You know what? Never mind."

Then he flies away. Katara, Sokka and Toph are flying toward us now, supported on the back of Appa. I jerk myself toward them, falling softly into the saddle beside Katara.

...

We sit on a small platform, that juts out from the rock. A long, thin curl of water trickles down from higher up in the rock, tumbling into a small pond in the centre of where we have set up camp. I am seated upon a small nest of blankets I have made for myself, meditating, trying to block out the sound of the blood that throbs around me. The sound has been increasing. I focus on the calmness of the running water, and find the thrumming of the blood behind me reduced to almost nothing.

Toph, Sokka, Aang and Katara sit a little to my left discussing something I am only vaguely listening to.

"We could ask Jeong Jeong," says Katara.

"Who's..." begins Toph, "Never mind. If it's important I'll find out."

"Why do we have to talk about this now?" asks Aang.

"Aang," says Sokka, "We need to find you a fire bending teacher. If Iyai won't... If she can't, then."

Toph stands up suddenly, her whole body rigid.

"Uh-oh," she says.

Appa moves slowly out of the way, revealing a figure that is standing behind the beast.

It is Zuko.


	43. Chapter 43

**Watching funny videos on youtube that have those chipmunk voice on it. My dog is sitting next to me and looking super confused. He can't figure out where the sound is coming from. And now he is trying to sabotage my writing, by putting his head on my keyboard. Now he is squishing my arm. Grrr...**

***Later***

**Oh and in my beautiful fanfic *coughity cough cough*, the other people aren't travelling with the Gaang. I didn't know how that would complicate some of the later stuff so I changed it. Hope you don't mind. :).**

The Gaang jumps to their feet, forming a semi-circle facing Zuko. I do not move from my position, but my whole body is tensed.

I can feel Zuko's heart beat throbbing wildly, feel the thrumming of Katara and Aang and Toph and Sokka prepared to fight him.

"Hello, Zuko here."

Though my view is entirely blocked by the Gaang I feel Zuko raise his hand. I cock my head, slightly bemused.

Katara steps backward hands drawing a silken thread of water from the canteen that hangs by her side. Aang draws out his staff. Sokka grips his boomerang tightly. Toph sinks her feet into the ground.

"So I... uh... heard you guys flying around up there, so I just thought I'd try to find you... here."

Appa thumps up beside him and runs a long sticky tongue over the side of his face. Zuko stumbles backward slightly. Aang hesitates slightly.

"I know you... you must be surprised to see me here," says Zuko.

"Well not really," says Sokka, "Since you followed us all over the world."

"Right," says Zuko, looking downward, "Well, er... anyway. What I wanted to tell you about is that.. I've changed. And I'm good now. And I think I should join your group. Oh, and I can teach fire bending... to er, you."

The last comment is directed at Aang.

There is a silence.

"See I, uh..."

"You want to what now?" asks Toph loudly.

"How can you possibly think any of us would trust you. How stupid do you think we are?" says Katara.

"Yeah, all you've ever done is try to hunt us down and capture Aang!" puts in Sokka.

"I've done some good things. I mean, I could have stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se. But I set him free. That's something."

Zuko is grasping at straws.

"Appa does seem to like him," says Toph.

"He probably just covered himself in honey or something, so that Appa would lick him," Sokka says, "I'm not buying it."

"Look, I can understand why you wouldn't trust me. And I know I've made some mistakes in the past."

"Like when you attacked our village?"

"Or you stole my mother's and used it to try and track us down and capture us?"

There is a slight pause.

"Look I admit I've done some awful things," says Zuko, "I was wrong to try and capture you. And I'm sorry I attacked the water tribe. And I never should have sent that fire nation assassin after you... I'm going to try and stop."

"What!" exclaims Sokka, "You sent combustion man after us?"

"Well, that's not his name but..."

I close my eyes.

"Well sorry if I insulted your friend."

"He's not my friend."

"That man locked Katara and me in jail and tried to blow us all up," says Toph.

Zuko bows his head, then he turns to Aang.

"Why aren't you saying anything? You once said we could be friends."

Aang says nothing.

"You know I have good in me," says Zuko, his voice pleading.

Aang hesitates, and glances toward everyone else. Sokka shakes his head.

"There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done. You can never join us."

Zuko flinches slightly, then steps forward.

"You need to get out of here now," says Sokka wearily.

"I'm trying to explain that I'm not that person anymore!" says Zuko.

"Either you leave or we attack," says Katara.

Zuko bows his head and then steps backward, falling him to his knees, and raising his arms.

"If you won't accept me as I friend... then maybe you'll take me as a prisoner."

"No!" says Katara.

Water rushes from her hands toward Zuko, hitting him hard. He is thrown backward, and lands on his back, his clothes soaking wet.

"Get of here and don't come back," says Katara, "And if we ever see you again... Well we'd better never see you again."

She turns away from him and stalks back into the caves.

Zuko swallows and stands up.

And then, for the first time, he sees me.

Confusion, fear, relief, hurt, all pass through his face in a split second.

"Iyai?" he asks.

I can't say anything, can't meet his eyes, can't speak.

"Iyai," he says again, moving toward me.

"Back off," says Sokka, blocking Zuko's path.

Zuko hesitates for a moment. And then turns away.

...

"What do you think he's doing here?" asks Aang.

We are sitting inside a high domed temple, Sokka spread across a sleeping mat on the floor, Katara cooking food, helped by Aang. Toph stands at the door tapping her foot against the stone. I am seated on my own small sleeping roll, quietly. Trying to block out my thoughts of Zuko.

"It's obviously some sort of trap," says Sokka.

"It's just like when we were in prison together in Ba Sing Se. He starts talking about his mother and making it seem like he's an actual human being with feelings," says Katara.

"He obviously wants you to feel sorry for him, let your guard down and then, boom!" Sokka waves his arms around.

"The thing is," says Katara, stirring rhythmically, "It worked. I did feel sorry for him. I felt like he was really confused and hurt... But obviously when the time came he made his choice. And we paid the price. We can't trust him."`

I close my eyes. Of course, she is right. I... We can't trust him. But... But he saved me. He didn't have to. He could have left me to die. Doesn't that mean anything?

"I kinda have a confession to make," says Aang, "Remember when you two were sick and I got captured by Zhao?"

"And you made us suck on frozen frogs. How could I forget? I had a wart on the flap that hangs down from the back of my throat for a month."

Sokka opens his mouth wide to and points inside his mouth.

"Sokka, I looked at it and told you there was nothing there," says Katara, wearily.

"I could feel it. It's my throatil flap."

"Anyway," says Aang, "When Zhao had me chained up. It was Zuko who got me out. He risked his life to save me."

"No way! I'm sure he only did it so he could capture you himself," says Katara.

"Face it Aang," says Sokka, "You're nothing but a big prize to him."

"I suppose you're right," says Aang almost reluctantly.

There is a pause. Then Katara speaks.

"And what was all that crazy stuff about setting Appa free? What a liar!"

"That wasn't a lie," I say quietly.

Katara raises her eyebrow at me.

"And how would you... Oh right," she says, ducking her head slightly, "Sorry, if I..."

I shake my head.

"Don't worry."

There is an awkward pause and then I stand up suddenly.

"I should..." I begin, "I need to..."

I turn around and walk out of the temple.

Behind me I feel the others unmoving. And then Sokka runs to follow me.

He catches me just as I begin to walk up a winding staircase to the very lip of the crater.

"Iyai," he says.

I stop, take a deep breath and turn to face him.

"Are you," he falters, "Are you OK?"

I smile weakly and nod.

"You're going to find him, aren't you?"

There is no point denying it. I bob my head.

"You have to be careful. You can't trust..."

"I know," I say, "I'll be fine. I can... handle it."

Sokka nods, and steps away from me.

I turn around and walk away.

...

It does not take me long to find Zuko.

I can sense him nearby me. I move slowly through a thick forest that covers the opposite edge of the crater, pushing through thin branches, and delicate leaves.

Prince Zuko has set up camp in the middle of a small glade. The ground is moist and earthen, thin strands of light that pierce the leafy canopy illuminating patches of moss that creep across the floor. A thick tree has fallen over in the very centre of the clearing, it's inside hollow, it's roots still partly entwined with the earth. I see a long canvas that has been thrown across three trees, fastened into their trunks so that it provides shelter from the harsh environment.

And he is there.

Zuko sits on the ground, doubled over on the floor, kneeling.

He does not stir as I walk silently toward him, but I can feel the blood pumping quickly through his veins, his breathing shallow.

I sit down beside him.

After a moment, he sits up very slowly, breathing ragged and stares at me.

And suddenly I can't control it anymore. Every tiny hint of guilt and hurt and worry and anger. Every insignificant detail. All those things that I have been trying to quell ever since I left the fire nation.

It just bursts out of me.

I start to sob. Zuko reacts instantly, pulling me toward him. I know I shouldn't... What if he is lying again?

But I just can't push him away.

I let him draw me to his chest, feel his heartbeat against my bare skin, his warm hands soft against my silken dress. I cry harder, but he does not offer me words of comfort. He does not need to. He just presses his forehead gently against my own, hands finding mine.

I do not know how long we sit there, silent save for my sobs, but finally my crying subsides.

I sit up slightly and Zuko instantly jumps to his feet, extending his hand to me and pulling me up beside him.

"I should..."

"Go?" suggests Zuko, sadly.

I nod.

"Please don't," he says quietly, "I know... I know I have no right to ask you to stay but... Please."

There is silence, then I turn back toward him and sit down, reclining against the fallen tree.

He smiles slightly and moves into his small tent, where he withdraws a small cooking pot and several sachets of dried meat and herbs.

I do not speak as he prepares a small fire on the ground, filling the small cauldron with water from a canteen. He sits beside it and begin adding ingredients, stirring it. Finally I cannot bear it anymore.

"Counter-clockwise," I say, moving to his side, and gently taking the thin metal spoon from his hand, "And you have to wait at least five minutes before you add the onions. Otherwise they caramalize."

Zuko looks oddly at me, as he watches me stir it.

"You don't have to..."

"I know," I say.

There is silence.

"I'm sorry," I say suddenly.

Zuko bursts out laughing.

He shakes his head.

"Your apologising to me? What on earth did you do?"

I frown.

"I er... I stole your money."

He smiles slightly.

"Trust me, I could have gotten more."

I narrow my eyes slightly.

"With an emphasis on the past tense of that phrase."

I smile.

"What happened then?" I ask, "What made you... leave."

He hesitates.

"I realized that you were right," he says softly, "You and my uncle. I didn't... I didn't want to be like that anymore."

I nod slightly.

"Bowls?"

Zuko stands up and walks into his tent, emerging with two metal bowls. He hands me them and I gently siphon the steaming broth into both bowls.

"What happened to you?" Zuko asks me.

I shift slightly.

"You don't have to tell me," he says.

"I... I went to this place. It's sort of a secret, but your Uncle sent me there. I trained with these amazingly talented people. But in the end... It didn't really work out."

"When did you join the Avatar?" Zuko asks, curiously.

"This morning," I say lightly.

"Wait... What?" says Zuko.

I raise an eyebrow.

"You have to go."

"What?" I say confused.

"You realize how suspicious it will look. If you coincidentally joined their group on the same morning I asked to be a part of it. They'll think you're working for me. That we've set them up."

I sigh.

"And that will make you look bad, right?"

"No," he says, "It will make you look bad. Like you were manipulating them this whole time. Iyai, please. I don't want to ruin... You want to help them. I don't want to screw yet another part of your life up."

I am completely taken aback.

"OK," I say, standing and turning to walk away.

Zuko catches my arm, and leans toward me slightly, eyes gazing into mine. And then he turns his head and stalks away.

I leave him alone in the clearing.

**DIE EVIL ZOMEBIES. MY PLANTS WILL ANNIHILATE YOUR FACES. XD. Off to play plants and zombies.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Do you want to know a fun fact... Well, to bad. I am not going to tell you. Hehehe. I am so mean. *shifty eyes*.**

***Later***

**Tommy Lee Jones and Al Gore were college roommates.**

***Slightly Later***

**Our sun is so big we could fit ONE MILLION earths into it.**

***Ages later***

I arrive back in the large temple, with the orb of the moon high in the sky.

I pause outside the door, pressing my hand to the cool stone. Listening.

"But you've got to admit it," I hear Sokka say, "You must think it's just a tiny bit suspicious that she turns up on the same morning that Zuko arrives to ask us to join his group."

"Sokka," says Katara, "She saved us. Without her Aang would be dead and I would be rotting in a fire nation prison. She saved Aang that first time on Zuko's ship as well. And then again in that Earth nation town. She stopped him from attacking us."

Sokka sighs.

"And in each of those situations," says Sokka, "Who was she saving us from? But she still chose him didn't she. She could have come with us..."

"And the first time she tries we jump on her like this," says Katara, "Maybe she wouldn't join us before, because she was afraid that exactly this would happen. That because she was a part of the fire nation, because she had travelled with Prince Zuko, we wouldn't accept her."

"I just think... We should tread carefully when it comes to Zuko. He is an extremely dangerous threat."

I feel Aang stand, and walk toward Sokka.

"Yes," says Aang, "We need to be weary around Zuko. But not Iyai. How often does someone have to save our lives before the become trustworthy?"

I choose this moment to march inside.

"At least five I would think," I say.

Sokka jumps and shifts, looking slightly guilty.

"Don't worry," I say to him, "I wouldn't trust me either."

"Why?" says Sokka, "You wouldn't trust you because you would know that you would betray you because, even though you aren't any more, you once were the you who is currently planning to betray you?"

Katara laughs.

"No, I'm not planning to betray you," I say, "But I do agree with you. I don't know what more I can say. I am not working with Zuko. I had no idea he was here. I had no idea he was going to attempt to join you. And I won't tell you you should trust him, because frankly, I don't know whether he really is sincere, or this whole thing is just some massive trap to capture Aang and hurt everyone else involved."

Sokka nods, and looks downward, away from me.

"Then can we ask your honest opinion," says Aang, "Do you think Zuko has changed?"

I hesitate.

"Yes," I say.

There is a pause. Sokka and Aang exchange a brief look.

"But I don't know whether it's been enough to make him give up everything he's wanted. I don't even know if he's changed for the better. He's just... different."

"And," says Aang, "The benefits of having him as a teacher. Do you think they outweigh the risks?"

I consider.

"No," I say finally, "Not... Not until you know, with one hundred percent certainty you can trust him."

Sokka almost sags with relief. Aang nods.

I feel terrible. Like I have betrayed Zuko somehow. I don't know whether I can trust him. Whether anyone can trust him. But if he is sincere, if he really has changed, if he honestly wants to make a difference in this world... Then haven't I just stood in his way?

...

"Have you seen Toph?"

It is the next morning and I am just about to start training with Aang.

"Not since she stormed off last night," says Sokka.

Stormed off? I must have missed something while talking to Zuko.

Katara turns to me.

"Iyai?"

I shake my head.

"Sorry."

Katara nods and moves away.

"Don't worry," calls Aang, "She's probably just exploring the tunnels or something."

Katara waves her hand over her shoulder in acknowledgement.

"OK," says Aang, returning his attention to me.

I hesitate.

"Can you er... fire bend?" I ask hopefully.

Aang glances around.

"Here?" he asks, looking slightly nervous.

I look around. We are standing in the centre of the large temple where we have set up camp.

"Is there something wrong with it?" I ask, confused.

"Well, no," says Aang, "But... What if I... You know, hit something?"

I smile.

"Don't worry about it," I say, "I can handle it."

Aang shifts and then he speaks again.

"It's just... The last time I tried to fire bend I hurt Katara. I don't want to do anything like that again."

"Alright," I say, considering this, "We'll start on technique first. Copy me."

I can barely recollect the more sets of exercises so I begin with basic defensive techniques.

"Fire bending," I say, correcting Aang's posture as I try to remember an offensive exercise, "Is different to any other sort of bending, in that it when you fire bend you create. But once you have created you cannot control. The polar opposite to any other sort of bending, where you control something, but you cannot create it. Understand?"

Aang nods. He is learning rapidly, but he still refuses to fire bend.

Eventually I give Aang a break, going over a few of the more difficult exercises. For the life of me, I cannot remember them. Even the simpler patterns defeat me.

Finally I give up and slump down beside Aang, who is watching me intently.

"I'm sorry," I say, "I just... I don't... It was so long ago that I was taught to fire bend. Everything I learnt later was from watching people. From experience. And then when Zu... When Zuko started teaching me, I already knew all the basics."

Aang nods.

"We should..."

A loud crash echoes suddenly throughout the great hall. Chunks of rubble fly from the wall and I see a ragged Toph crawl through the opening she has just created.

We jump to our feet, as Toph stumbles into the hall.

"Toph!" exclaims Katara, "What happened?"

"My feet," says Toph.

Katara draws water quickly from her canteen, lifting Toph's feet up gently and weaving the cool liquid in between them.

I kneel beside her and lift my hands, working in symmetry to her.

"They're burnt..." I say.

Toph nods.

"How did this happen?" Katara presses.

"I... It..."

"Yes," I say.

Toph bows her head.

"I went to see Zuko."

"What?" Katara and Aang exclaim in unision.

"I thought I could talk to him..."

"And he burnt you?" says Sokka.

"He didn't mean to," says Toph, almost defensively.

"We've got to move her," I say.

Sokka nods and wraps his arm around her. I help him lift her, carrying the earth bender outside to a small pond. We seat Toph on the edge and Katara moves back once again to help her feet heal.

"I can't believe he did this," says Sokka angrily.

"He's becoming to dangerous," says Katara, "We have to..."

And I turn around suddenly. Because I feel someone else. Someone new. I haven't encountered them before, watching us.

"Give me a moment," I say, though they are so en wrapped in their conversation they hardly notice me leave.

As soon as I am at of sight I take off at a sprint.

The person is standing on a small ledge, facing, watching, the Gaang. I need to...

I run into Zuko.

"Iyai?" he asks, as he grabs my arms to stop me from toppling over the edge.

"Zuko?" I ask, confused, "Why are..."

"Your friend," he says, quickly, "Is she OK?"

"Toph?" I ask, "Why... Zuko, why did you...?"

"It was an accident," he says, "I didn't... I thought she was going to attack me. But it doesn't matter. Is she OK?"

"Yes," I say, "She'll be fine. Katara is helping her."

Zuko nods. Then he frowns slightly.

"Iyai, what's wrong?"

"I... It's nothing," I say, trying to look over his shoulder, to see the ledge, to understand who watches us.

But he does not release me.

"Iyai," he says, "I don't..."

"There's someone here," I say, "Someone else. Wait, did you...?"

"No," says Zuko, his entire countenance stiffening, "Where are they?"

"Up there," I say, gesturing to the cliff side. He spins around.

"Shit."

"W... What?" I ask, "You know them?"

"Er..." says Zuko, "Remember that assassin I sent after the Avatar?"

...

**Won't be publishing for about three days. Serious preparation for my ballet exam on Friday. So I can only write small amounts each night. Wish me luck :).**

**Oh, and if you are reading this and are thinking, "Hmm. Should I review?" Then you should answer the same way you would if I ask you, "Is Zuko FREAKING HOT?" Hehehehehe.**


	45. Chapter 45

**WE'VE GOT TO WARN THE AVATAR.**

"You've got to warn the Avatar," says Zuko.

I nod quickly. I turn around and dash back toward the great temple.

But before I can reach the bottom of the thin staircase the ground explodes beneath me. I am jerked into the air, thrown forward with chunks of burning rubble. I catch myself in mid air, a thick stream of white fire engulfing my body, protecting me. I heave my body back the way I came, feeling my grip on my own blood weakening.

I land in a crumpled heap at Aang's feet, on the jagged platform of rock where we had been training only moment before.

"Iyai," he says, as I stand, "What...?"

"The assassin," I say, "I... felt him. And when I went to see who it was, I..."

I spin around.

Zuko... Where is Zuko?

A hand, Sokka's hand, grabs my arm and drags me backward.

"We've got to take cover," he says, "Now, Iyai."

I let him drag me behind a thick stone pillar, that supports the temple, where Katara and Toph already huddle. Aang follows us, just as a second explosion shakes the ground beneath our feet.

We peer out surveying the destruction before us. The air before us is filled with dust, chunks of rubble littering the floor. I can see the assassin, a heavily set man, with a dark red eye, it's pupil gold, painted across his forehead. He stands at the very peak of the cliff, glaring down at us. And beside him... Zuko.

For a moment I panic. I think that Zuko has really done it again. Has really betrayed us.

He appears to be talking... shouting, at the man. I cannot hear the words, but Zuko is angry. The assassin inhales, preparing, and Zuko rams hard into his shoulder.

"What the hell is he doing?" I mutter.

The assassin raises his hand and literally flicks Zuko away. He flies backward, spinning off the edge of the crater. Falling...

I draw breath sharply, moving instinctively forward, but Katara grabs my arm.

"Don't," she says.

At first I don't understand what she means. Zuko has disappeared from sight. But... I can hear him.

Clinging onto the edge, his heartbeat thrums wildly, as he struggles to regain his balance.

"I can't get an angle on him," says Sokka beside me, "Not from here."

In his hand he clutches a metal boomerang.

I hesitate.

"You are sure you can take him out with that?" I ask.

"Of course," Sokka says.

"OK, then," I say, "I'll cover you. Follow me."

"Wait, what?" Sokka says.

I spring out from our hiding place, calling the flames to me. Thick curls of blinding white appear around me, writhing under my firm grip. Above me the assassin turns, considering me. I try to catch onto his blood, control him. But from this distance it is impossible.

Behind me, Sokka creeps out, hidden behind my fire.

The assassin breathes in deeply, and then...

I have never felt anything like this before. Chaos, reigned tightly in the confines of fire explodes from his brow, soaring toward me.

I jerk myself forward, flying off the ground. As the ball of fire nears me, the energy swelling in its centre, I feel it expanding, ready to burst free of its confines.

And I catch it.

It vibrates in the air before me, shivering wildly as I bring it under my control, clutching it tightly. And throw it toward the sky.

Fire rains from the sky, extinguishing as it falls only on hard stone and smooth rock.

Something flicks past my cheekbone, glinting white in the light of my flames. Sokka's boomerang.

It hits the man directly between the eyes. He staggers backward slightly, the weapon curving smoothly back toward where Sokka waits below.

But nothing seems to happen.

Until the assassin tries to attack us again. He gathers the energy within him, and I feel his heartbeat increase, feel fire surge within his body... But there is no way to release it. Sokka's attack has disrupted his flow of chi.

And so when it explodes, it is within him.

I flinch as a multitude of rock comes flying toward me, fire flaring to encase my body and prevent it from harm. I feel the assassin ripped limb from limb, flesh torn, bone broken.

I let myself fall back toward the temple, drawing water from a thin stream above me to cushion my landing.

Katara runs from her hiding place, kneeling beside me.

"Are you..." she begins.

"I'm fine," I say, standing up, the hem of my torn skirt trailing a line of water along the floor.

She nods.

"Thank you."

I shake my head.

"Think nothing of it."

We turn to see Sokka cradling his boomerang, Aang practically dancing around beside him. Toph stands at the broken edge of the platform gazing outward.

And something clicks.

"No..." I say, "Zuko."

I close my eyes, frantically searching the surrounding areas for a heartbeat, a sign of life...

And that's when a single hand reaches out and clutches the ground, just beside Toph's feet. She jumps backward as Zuko hauls himself up, collapsing on the ground before us, breathing heavily.

"I never thought I would say this," says Aang, "But... Thank you Zuko."

Zuko stands, his eyes meeting mine for a fraction of a second, before I bow my head.

"Listen," he says slowly, directing these comments at the entire group, "I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday. I've been through a lot in the past few years. And it's been hard. But I'm realizing that i had to go through all those things to learn the truth.

"I thought i had lost my honour and that somehow my father could return it to you. But i understand now that honour is not something that someone can give or take away from you. It's something you make for yourself, by choosing to do what's right.

All i want now is to play my part in ending this war. And I know my destiny is to help you return balance to this world."

He turns to Toph.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you," he says, bowing, "It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild. As fire bender I need to more careful and control my bending, so I don't hurt people unintentionally."

Aang's eyes widen slightly, and he nods.

"I think you are supposed to be my fire bending teacher," he says, "When I first tried to learn fire bending, I hurt Katara. And after that I never wanted to fire bend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love. I'd like you to teach me."

He bows to Zuko.

"Thank you," says Zuko, who looks slightly surprised, "I'm so glad you have accepted me into your group."

"Not so fast," says Aang, "First I have to ask my friends if it's OK with them. Toph, you were the one that Zuko burned. What do you think?"

Toph laughs.

"Go ahead and let him join, it'll give me plenty of time to get back at him for hurting my feet."

Aang smiles, "Sokka?"

"Hey, all i want is to defeat the fire lord. If you think this is the way to do that, then I'm all for it."

Aang nods, then turns to Katara.

She takes a deep breath.

"I'll go along with whatever you think is right, Aang," she says softly.

"Iyai?"

"What?" I say, glancing away from Katara to him.

"What do you think?" he says.

"About what?" I ask, confused.

"Zuko joining our group," he says.

"Oh."

I glance at Zuko, wondering why they are asking my opinion.

"Well er... Yes," I say, "If you think so..."

Aang nods.

"Thank you," says Zuko, stepping toward us, "I won't let you down."

Aang inclines his head slightly, and then turns to walk away. Sokka picks up Toph and lifts her, following Aang into the temple. Katara takes a deep breath, opens her mouth as if to speak, and then leaves with the others.

Zuko stands there gazing after them, eyes portraying a mixture of emotion.

"You're hurt," I say suddenly.

"What?" he asks, jerked back from his thoughts, and looking at me.

"Your... Your arm," I say.

Zuko glances down, and draws breath sharply. A long jagged cut runs along his left arm, blood flecking his pale skin.

I move toward him, and he steps backward slightly.

"What?" I say.

He shakes his head.

"You don't have to..."

I sigh.

"When will you get it into your head, Zuko? I want to."

Zuko doesn't say anything as I take his arm gently in my hands. A thin coil of water curls from my clothing, and I draw it gently around myself, pressing it against the wound. Zuko stays perfectly still as I heal the muscles, drawing the skin closed beneath my fingers.

I step away from him and Zuko looks at me, watching me intently.

"You... You've changed," he tells me.

I eye him.

"Is that bad?" I ask him.

He looks curiously at me.

"No," he says, quietly.

"I don't..." I begin, but he cuts me off.

"How did you do that?" he asks me.

"What?" I ask.

"When you... stopped the assassin. Your fire was... And..."

"Oh," I say, "That."

I let fire dance at my fingertips, the white flames engulfing my wrist.

Zuko's eyes widen visibly.

"That is... amazing."

"Thank you," I say softly.

"Where did you go?" he asks me, "After... After you left?"

I shake my head and Zuko flinches slightly.

"Right," he says, "It's a secret."

I close my eyes.

"Please don't," I say quietly, "I don't want you to be angry with me."

Zuko clenches his fists slightly.

"Don't talk to me like that," he says, "Like you... Like you need me to approve of your actions. Like it should matter to you what I feel. It shouldn't. I don't deserve that."

"Zuko..."

"How can you even look at me?" he asks, "After everything I did to you."

I flinch.

"Don't be nice to me," he says, "Because you feel some sort of responsibility to. You don't owe me anything. You never did."

"What do you want me to do?" I ask Zuko.

"Tell me," says Zuko, "Tell me what I have to do. Give me some way to prove to you that I've changed. Some way to make it up to you."

"I don't want you to do anything," I say.

"You don't understand," he tells me, almost pleadingly, "You've changed. You're so different now. You're stronger. You're a better person. You can do these amazing things. I hate always dragging you down. I leave you alone for barely three weeks and look what you become, look what you achieve. I need... I need you to tell me what I can do to be better. To make you trust me again. To stop hurting you. Please Iyai... I need... I need you."

I close my eyes.

"Then stop it," I say, "I just want this war... This whole thing to be over."

"I know," says Zuko, "I'm... I'm helping. I've changed."

I hesitate.

"I want to trust you Zuko. I want to believe you. But... How can I? What if you're lying? What if this is just some sort of joke to you. What if it's all just a set up to capture Aang. I love you Zuko. I have always loved you. But I can't trust you blindly anymore. I need you to prove it to me. I don't even know how. Just..."

I sigh.

Then I turn around and leave Zuko standing alone, in the rubble of the collapsed cliffside.

**I had a sick day off school today. Two days until my ballet exam, and I am at home sick. This is going to be VERY close. Hope I get better in time not to fail. Grr.**

**I am in love with Stephen Colbert. Hehehehe. XD.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Ballet exam was officially super scary. But at least it is over. *Phew*. I had a quadratics and parabolas maths exam on the same day. Makes me kind of glad I actually did those evil trinomials. :). Enjoy. If you have forgotten who Kzi is go back to chapter er... around forty I think. When she first made the white fire.**

**OK, bye bye now.**

The sky is silken, covered in pinks and purples and reds skimmed with a thin layer of clouds, that hover over the red orb of the sun. The air is musky, pine and spices sweetening my breath.

Aang and Prince Zuko have begun their first fire bending lesson. Katara, Toph and Sokka are sprawled across the rocky stairs in front of them, watching curiously.

Prince Zuko stands speechless, gazing at his hands. He has just attempted to bend for Aang. And the fire he produced was... pitiful.

He looks at me, as I stifle laughter beneath my fingertips.

"I thought it was... nice," says Aang.

Zuko spins around and tries again, with the same result.

"Why is this happening?" asks Zuko angrily.

"Maybe it's the altitude?" suggest Aang.

Zuko runs his palm through his hair and then turns toward us.

"I've lost... I've lost my firebending," he says.

Katara bursts out laughing.

Sokka raises his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," she says, "I'm just laughing at the irony. You know... how it would have been nice for us if you lost your firebending a long time ago."

"It's not... lost exactly," says Zuko, "Just weaker. Like you saw."

He spins around suddenly and attempts to throw flame toward the sky. A wispy fire curls from his hand, disipating as it touches the cool evening.

"Maybe your just not as good as you think," says Katara bitingly.

"Ouch," says Toph, and I let out a gasp of mock horror.

Zuko stares at me accusatory.

"What?" I ask, raising my hands, "I didn't do anything."

He clenches his jaw slightly and then a look of comprehension dawns on his face.

"I bet it's because I changed sides."

"That's ridiculous," says Katara.

"I don't know," says Aang, "Maybe your firebending comes from rage, and you just don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you used to."

Zuko cocks his head, thinking.

"So all we need to do is make Zuko angry?" asks Sokka, bemused.

I smile, "Should be easy enough."

"Look," says Zuko, "Even if you're right, I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore. There has to be another way."

"You're gonna need to learn to draw you firebending from a different source," says Toph suddenly, "The original source. Just go back to wherever fire originally came from."

"What do you mean?" Aang asks, looking confused.

"Well, for earth benders the original benders were badgermoles. For airbenders it was sky bysons. I don't know about firebenders, though."

"Dragons," I interject quickly.

"Well that doesn't help," says Zuko, "The dragons are extinct."

"What do you mean?" asks Aang, "Roku had a dragon. There were plenty of dragons around when I was a kid."

"Well, there aren't around anymore," says Zuko, crossing his arms across his chest and clenching his fists.

Of course there weren't. I remember the stories my parents used to tell. Of how the last dragon was hunted down and destroyed. By General Iroh. I make a slight noise, a sort of cough and Aang looks at me questioningly.

I shake my head. This is not my secret to tell.

"But maybe there's another way," says Zuko quietly, "The first people to learn from the dragons were an ancient civilisation, they were called..."

"...The sun warriors," I cut in, "Their was a settlement of theirs that is not to far from here."

Zuko nods.

"So what?" asks Sokka, "You'll go and poke around their bending by poking around in their ruins. What will that achieve?"

"The monks used to tell me about how shadows of the past can be felt by the present," says Aang.

...

"What are you doing?"

Aang and Zuko are sitting in Appa's saddle, lounging in the thick leather. Katara is just finishing cramming sachetts of dried food into a large bag. I have swung up onto Appa's back, beside Zuko and he stares at me, eyebrows raised.

"Guess," I say.

"You're not coming with us, if that's what you mean," says Zuko.

"Oh," I say, with mock politeness, "Really?"

"No," says Zuko firmly, "It could be dangerous."

I give a blank stare.

"Wait, you think that going to ancient sun warrior settlement would be dangerous for me, says the person who has absolutely no bending ability at the moment."

Zuko crosses his arms.

"Anyway," I say, "I don't need your permission to do anything."

Zuko flinches slightly.

"I didn't mean it... like that," he says.

I nod curtly. Zuko leans toward me.

"I... I don't want you to get hurt."

"You don't need to worry about me," I mutter.

We are interrupted by Katara, who throws the bag sharply across Zuko toward Aang, who watches us curiously.

"You're ready?" he asks me.

I bob my head, and Aang gives the signal to Appa. He leaps into the air we fly high into the sky.

...

We reach the settlement at around mid day.

It is a series of stone ruins set in the heart of a valley deep in the centre of sloping mountains. They are tinted gold, bleached slightly by the sun. Moss and ivy spread through the steep temple walls and the jagged edges of the stairs, crumbling mazes of pillars and thin archways lacing the outer regions. At it's very centre there is a temple, a pyramid whose sharp edges stretch to a tiny point, outlined in the shadow of the sun.

We land with Appa at the very edge of the ruins. Appa buries his head immediately in a patch of lush grass that grows in the shade beneath the mountains.

"Someone should stay with Appa," says Aang.

Zuko looks delighted and turns to me.

I narrow my eyes at him.

"It's not like you need help fire bending," says Aang.

Zuko nods.

"And we can always come back and get you if we find anything really important."

I hesitate, then sigh.

"Fine," I say, seating myself in the grass beside Appa and slipping off me shoes, digging my feet into the smooth grass and feeling the moisture tickle my pale skin.

Zuko opens his mouth, as if to say something to me, and then clamps it tightly shut.

Aang and him turn and walk away.

I lean my head against Appa's fur, closing my eyes.

It is little more then a half hour later that I feel people approaching. I have long since lost the signatures of Aang and Zuko, as they disappear out of my range of sight. At first I think they must have come back, but I do not recognise any of the people in the group. There are fifteen of them all together, spread out in a loose arc.

I jump to my feet, placing myself firmly between them and Appa. I don't even want to imagine Aang's face if I let something happen to Appa.

I wonder what type of people hang around these ruins. I doubt they are friendly.

...

They must have already known I was here, because they split up just before they reach me, six of them scampering up into the trees around me, bodies stiff and prepared for a fight. The other nine walk toward me.

They are all tall, their skin a pale brown, their long black hair drawn into a stiff ponytail at the back of their head. Their foreheads are covered in thin, dark leather straps plated with gold. They wear silk robes in deep golds and ambers. Copper bands encircle their arms.

I step backward slightly, raising my arms and positioning myself in front of Appa.

And then I recognize one of them.

"Kzi?" I ask in amazement.

"Iyai?" says Kzi, stepping forward and raising her hand to the others in her group.

"What... Why are you here?" I ask, confused.

"My father," she says, "He is the chief of the sun warriors. I visit him somet..."

"The sun warriors?" I ask, "You mean... You mean their still alive. But that's impossible."

Kzi smiles.

"Kzi," says a young man, his face painted with crimson, his voice low and guttural, "You know this girl?"

Kzi nods.

"She is trustworthy," says Kzi, directing her next remark to me, "Come."

"I can't leave Appa," I say, gesturing toward the animal.

Kzi jerks her head and three men step forward, forming a circle around Appa.

"They will guard him until your return," she says.

"Thank you."

I step up beside her, and the other people fall into step beside us. Kzi leads me into the city through a wide stone gate, intricately carved with smooth curving lines. Vines entwine the crumbling edges, mossy green crawling over the pale brown surface.

"Aang and Zuko," I say, suddenly remembering my two companions.

Kzi raises a single eyebrow.

"My friends. Prince Zuko and Avatar Aang accompanied me here, they sought to learn more about fire bending. They do not know about... this," I say gesturing toward the sun warriors.

Kzi bites her lips, then turns around.

"You two," she says, jerking her finger at two young women, "Alert our scouts to the presence of several outsiders. Take them into custody but do not harm them."

The two girls scurry off, into a tunnel that adjoins our own."

"Into custody," I say, worried.

Kzi nods.

"I cannot vouch for them as I could for you, having met neither of them. I am sure, however, that, if your quest is simply to gain knowledge of fire bending, they will be able to leave here unharmed."

I force a slight smile.

"Thank you," I say gently.

I nod slightly. The path we have been following slopes suddenly downward, and we enter a maze of tunnels, the earth worn and moist in it's smooth curve around us. Fire licks at the fingertips of the sun warriors illuminating the darkness.

"Your father," I say, "You said he was the chief?"

Kzi nods.

"I don't understand. Why do these people live here like this? I thought... Everyone thought that they were... well a lost culture, that they had died out long ago. Why pretend?"

"The dragons," says Kzi, "We are the keepers of the Eternal flame, protectors of the two great firebending masters Ran and Shao, the dragons that taught the first benders to control fire."

"But... But the dragons, the last one was killed by... by General Iroh."

"No," she says, "They were not. General Iroh lied to his fellows. To protect them. So no one else would try and hurt them."

I frown slightly.

"Then why did you leave?"

"As a favor to General Iroh for what he did for us, my father pledged seventeen warriors from our tribe to join the white lotus. Of them I was chosen as a master, and have since served for them."

A few moments later we emerge once more into the light of day. The sun is setting now, the shadow of the mountains shielding us from her last dying rays. The sky is a fiery scarlet, the clouds burning crimson and red.

We have been walking, in silence now, for little more then a few moments, when one of the girls Kzi had sent away returns breathless.

"We have found them," she says, gasping for breath, "They were trapped in one of the glue pits, near the sun stone. If you will follow me."

Kzi nods to me. We follow the girl over an ancient bridge, toward an area in the very heart of the city, lit by glowing embers, and thin trails of light. I can feel over twenty sun warriors, huddled in a tight circle around two men: Aang and Zuko.

Kzi hurries toward them, and the circle spreads to allow us entrance.

"Father," says Kzi, wrapping her hands around one of the men, he is short, wearing similar decorations to the others I have met, save for a small golden circlet that sits in his black hair.

"Kzi," says the man, stepping away from his men to embrace her.

Now that he is moved, I can see Aang and Zuko, lying in a small puddle of dark liquid that spreads sluggishly from their clothes.

"Iyai?" they ask in unison as they see me.

I smile slightly at them, as four burly men surround them, hoisting the two up and forcing their arms behind their backs.

"And who," asks the chief, "Is this?"

"Iyai," I say, bowing my head toward him.

"You are with them?" he asks.

I nod.

He considers me, "Kzi, you can vouch for her."

Kzi nods.

"But her friends... I have met neither of them, and I do not know whether they are trustworthy."

The chief nods.

Another man, tall and skinny, his bones sticking out from beneath his dark skin, steps forward.

"They are obviously thieves, here to steal Sun Warrior treasures."

"No," says Zuko, "We didn't come here to take your Sun Stone or whatever it was called. We came here to find the ancient origin of all firebending."

"Please," says Aang, "Just here us out."

"My name is Zuko," begins Zuko, "Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Or, well, I used to be at least. I know my people have distorted the ways of firebending to be fueled by anger and rage. But now I want to learn the true way, the original way."

Zuko bows his head.

"When we came here, I never imagined the Sun Warrior civilization was secretly alive. I am truly humbled to be in your presence. Please, teach us."

The chief tilts his head to the side, and then he twists his head toward the skinny man and motions him to the side.

I immediately move forward, kneeling beside Zuko and Aang. Kzi follows me wearily.

"Are you hurt?" I ask, gazing at them, worried.

They both shake their heads, though their teeth are gritted with pain.

"Can you?" I ask Kzi.

She bites her lip and then nods to the two guards, who let Zuko and Aang fall to the ground. I lean forward and help them to their feet.

"Zuko, Aang," I say, "This is Kzi."

I bow to her as I introduce her.

"You have to stop that," says Kzi, moving beside me, looking slightly uncomfortable, "We are equal in status now. And if General Iroh has his way..."

"General Iroh," I say, "Is he... has he?"

Kzi nods.

"He is assembling the council of elders. We are preparing for war."

I almost sag with relief.

"My uncle," says Zuko, "Where is my uncle?"

Kzi shifts slightly.

"We can't tell you," I say, "I am sorry."

Zuko opens his mouth, then closes it, and turns his head from me.

"He is safe," says Kzi, "If that is what you are worried about. Though from the stories I've heard about you, you couldn't give less of a..."

I nudge Kzi and shake my head violently. Zuko flinches, refusing to look up.

Kzi reclines backward, falling back into her usual mannerisms. She shrugs.

"I did not mean to offend you, but multiple spies have confirmed your actions in Ba Sing Se. In fact," she says lazily, turning toward me, "Why is he even with you?"

"Well, after I..."

"Shouted at Ylven, hit Lak and then left?"

"Who is Lak?" asks Zuko, suddenly sounding suspicious, and looking piercingly at me.

"A man," I say, "He doesn't matter. He was from my tribe."

I turn back to Kzi.

"And then..."

"What do you mean 'a man'?" asks Zuko.

I spin back around to look at him.

"You weren't involved with him were you."

I hesitate and then smile.

"It was two weeks, Zuko. It didn't mean anything. Not really. Anyway, Marcus didn't mind so why should you?"

"Marcus?" says Zuko.

"Oh, did I say Marcus, no, he was that other one. I meant Niriran."

"You were involved with three different men in three weeks?"

I roll my eyes.

"I'm joking, Zuko," I say.

"Oh," he says, looking downward.

I laugh.

"Why?" I ask, "Jealous?"

He says nothing.

I sigh and then lean forward, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

"I told you, Zuko," I say, moving my lips close to his ear so Aang and Kzi cannot hear what I say, "I love you."

He looks upward, dark eyes almost surprised. Then he wraps his arms gently around my waist, pressing his forehead into my hair.

"We have decided."

Zuko and me spring apart as the chief walks toward us.

"If you wish to learn the ways of the Sun, you must learn them from the masters Ran and Shao. When you present yourselves to them, they will examine you. They'll read your hearts, your souls, and your ancestry," beside me Zuko shifts uncomfortably, "If they deem you worthy, they'll teach you. It they don't... you'll be destroyed on the spot."

**.net. They have transcripts of every episode. AWESOMENESS. *shifty eyes*.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Aww. Stephen Colbert and Jon Stewart aren't on on Saturday and Sunday. I am sad. :(. But I am also happy. Because Saturday and Sunday mean no school and epic murder mystery shows that I love.**

We are taken down, back into the tunnels, by a group of four, burly men. I reject the offer of proper quarters, in exchange for the small cell where Zuko and Aang are to stay. It is a cell that has been carved away from the earthen wall, steel bars set into the moist dirt, providing a sort of prison.

One of the men opens the door with a ring of gold keys. Aang stumbles inward, and I follow. Zuko moves inside last, propping himself against the wall as Aang and I sink to the floor.

"How do you know that woman?" asks Aang, tracing his hand through the dirt.

"She was my teacher," I say, "I only met her three weeks ago. After I escaped from the fire nation."

"And she still trusts you?" asks Aang, "You can't have known each other very long."

I nod.

"It's part of the organization. We are both members of a sort of guild. I would vouch for her if we were in a similar situation."

"And my Uncle," says Zuko softly, "He is part of this guild too?"

I hesitate.

"He is sort of the leader of it."

"Really?" says Aang, looking surprised.

"He never told me anything about... that," says Zuko.

"Well," I say tentatively, "You might have told the er... fire lord about it."

"And he didn't trust me?" snaps Zuko, "To keep his secret."

"No," I say, "I don't think so. It just... It wasn't his secret to tell."

Zuko clenches his fists slightly and closes his eyes.

Then he starts suddenly.

"I almost forgot," says Zuko. He reaches into his shirt pocket, and withdraws a small lump, wrapped tightly in stained yellow parchment. He hands it to me.

"Um... Thank you?"

"Open it," Zuko says, smiling slightly at me.

I peel the layer of paper back, careful not to break it. A small golden chain drops onto my palm. I twine it in my fingers, lifting it up so I can see it. It is the necklace Zuko bought for me from Ba Sing Se.

"Where did you get this?" I ask, gazing up at Zuko. He slides down to the floor beside me.

"It was in your room," says Zuko, "We had one of the other maids clean it out. She asked me if I wanted to keep it."

"Thank you," I say, softly.

"Oh that's not all," says Zuko, smiling slyly, "The paper."

He gestures toward where I have lain the discarded wrappings. I pick up the paper, smoothing it out. A date is scribbled in the corner. The scrawling black writing proclaims:

As of today his royal highness Prince Zuko has broken off any ties he may have had with the Lady Mai of the fire lord's court.

Beneath it I recognise Ty Lee's curling signature.

"Ty Lee told me to tell you that she was very angry you didn't tell her you weren't dead. She was really upset when she found out what Azula did... tried to do to you."

I can't do anything but stare at the parchment, and Zuko looks suddenly worried.

"You did say that to my Uncle right? That I wouldn't have a chance with you unless... He wasn't... He wasn't joking or something?"

Then I glance at Zuko. Then I glance back at the note. Then I look back at Zuko.

And then I kiss him.

For a moment he looks almost comically surprised. Then he kisses me back.

I feel his hands soft, one against the back of my neck, the other sliding to my waist. I entwine my fingers into his dark hair, breathing his musky scent...

Aang clears his throat slightly.

I jump away from Zuko flushing. Zuko however leans toward me, taking my hand and drawing me to him. I hesitate, then rest my head gently against his knee, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"I thought... I thought you didn't... I thought you didn't trust me," says Zuko softly, left hand winding through my curls.

I close my eyes and catch his hand, pressing it against my cheek. But I do not say anything.

"Iyai," he says, pressing me back into a sitting position, looking me directly in the eye, "I am... I am so sorry..."

I open my mouth to protest, but he does not let me.

"I do not know how many times I can say it. But I am. I feel... I feel terrible that I've hurt you. I don't... If you don't want me... If you don't trust me... If I can't be redeemed in your eyes... Iyai..."

He stops.

And this time it is him who kisses me.

Aang coughs loudly.

I jerk backward, flushing slightly, as Zuko twists away from me.

"So," Zuko says into the slightly awkward silence, "Any idea what this trial thing involves?"

...

I wake up to the scraping of metal against metal.

I am curled in Zuko's arms, head tucked against his warm chest. I extricate myself from his grip, sitting up as three men march into the cell.

I spring to my feet, .body stiff from sleeping in the cramped prison all night. I twist to face them, ready to defend Zuko and Aang if they should attack.

"Please," says one of the warriors, "We have orders to collect your companions and bring them to our chief in preparation for the trial."

I hesitate. Beside me Aang shifts, blearily opening his eyes. He sees the guards and is instantly on his feet.

"What about me?" I ask.

"You have no need of meeting the masters," says the guard, "The chief's daughter herself has trained you. It is these two who need judgement."

"Oh," I say, unsure whether to be disappointed I will not be meeting the masters, or glad that I no longer run the risk of being burnt to death.

I stick out my foot and nudge Zuko in the shoulder.

"Wake up."

Zuko rolls over, away from me, groaning.

"... 's too early."

He opens his eyes weakly. Sees me and Aang staring at him and jumps up, suddenly alert.

I stifle a laugh beneath my fingertips.

"If you are ready," says one of the guards, bowing slightly to me, "Tan Hull will take you to await the beginning of the ceremony. Your friends will accompany us."

He jerks his head toward one of the guards and I step toward him.

"Wait," says Zuko, "You're not coming with us?"

I shake my head.

"Oh," he says, looking down.

I step forward and wrap my arms lightly around his neck.

"Don't die," I say quietly.

He smiles at me, kissing me lightly.

"Only if you promise not to either," he says.

I pull away, turning to leave with Tan Hull.

"Good luck," I say to Aang.

"Thank you," he says, smiling at me.

...

The place where the ritual is to take place is amazing.

It is a small valley, a few minutes away from the main settlement. The mountains that surround it are bear, there dark, rocky surfaces forming jagged lines, completely void of any plant life. The floor is smooth stone, carved with thin lines that curve around the centre, forming a curling sun. A bridge of white rock is delicately suspended between the two sides of the mountains, a thin platform with thousands of tiny ridges that form stairs connects the centre of the sun etching to the bridge. Gaping mouths in the side of the cliff faces open on either side of the ridges. I can see the sun, just rising at the edge of the horizon, brilliant light illuminating the bridge, bathing it in pale gold.

"If I may ask," I say to Tan Hull, curious, "Who are these masters?"

"They are the great masters of fire bending Ran and Shao. They will decide if your friends are worthy to be taught."

"You don't... You don't mean the dragons?" I ask.

Tan Hull looks slightly surprised at my knowledge, but he bows his head in affirmation. He directs me to the wall, standing stiffly beside me, as we watch the other sun warriors form a small circle around the valley, some carrying heavy drums.

Kzi walks out, at the side of her father, and inclines her head slightly toward me. The skinny man is stepping lithely along at his side.

They take a place at the feet of the steps, turning to face the entrance to the valley. He nods to several of the guards and they stalk outside, returning with Aang and Zuko, who both cradle in their palms tiny curls of burning flame. Even from here I can feel the flames pulsing, calling to me, burning brightly against the thin dawn light.

"Facing the fire bending masters will be very dangerous for you," says the chief, his voice raised as he strides toward Zuko, "Your ancestors were directly responsible for their disappearance. The masters might not be so happy to see you."

Zuko bites his lip slightly.

"But once they found out I'm the Avatar," interrupts Aang.

"Have you forgotten that you vanished? Allowing the fire nation to wreak havoc on the world?" asks the chief, spinning to face Aang, "The decline of the dragons is you fault too."

Aang glances downward.

The chief suddenly slams his foot hard into the ground. Instantly the men who have lined the edges of the valley stand stiff in attention. The first two, at the very mouth of the valley, raises his hands, spinning them in an arc and forming a circle of flame. The men beside them then draw some fire from their companion. This procedure continues, until every man is in a similar stance, legs spread wide, arms open.

Aang hisses something to Zuko, who shakes his head curtly. Aang glances nervously around and whispers something again to Zuko. Zuko nudges him off and steps forward.

"Bring them out," he commands.

The skinny man raises his arms, "Chanters."

The men who were carrying the drums raise their arms and begin to pump the delicate skins of the drums. The men holding the flames open their mouths and begin to chant. The song is hauntingly beautiful and as they sing Zuko and Aang begin to ascend the steps.

When they reach the top the chief takes out a long thin horn, bleached white and curling around the man's head. He blows hard and the ground begins to shake.

"Those who wish to meet the masters Ran and Shao will now present their fire," calls the skinny man.

Aang and Zuko bend forward, extending their hands toward the openings, back to back. The ground shudders and great bursts of wind rush from the tunnel. Aang trembles suddenly, and then his flame goes out.

Aang lets out a tiny gasp and instantly turns to Zuko. He reaches out to try and grab the flame from Zuko's palms, but Zuko waves him away, saying something angrily. I roll my eyes internally. Aang springs forward, his hand narrowly missing Zuko's face, but swiping at the flame.

It goes out.

Zuko and Aang exchange a glance. Even from here I can see their mouths form in a unison, "Uh-oh."

And then they emerge from the two tunnels.

The dragons.

They are beautiful.

The first is red, his body long and smooth, twining round the bridge. The second is red, lacing itself around its fellow. Their eyes are a gleaming yellow, their jaws pearly white, jagged jaws curling up around it's feathery mane. The scales glint in the light of the sun.

And to my amazement Aang and Zuko begin to dance.

The dragons twist their bodies in response to the fluid movement, and as Aang and Zuko approach the climax of the steps, the dragons roar. Aang and Zuko lock their fists together bending toward each other.

The two beasts withdraw, hovering lithely beside them. Then they open their jaws and fire spills forth.

It is like the world explodes with colour. Whirls of flame blue, red, white, orange, pink, gold, green, a long thin spiral that engulfs Aang and Zuko.

And then everything seems to stop.

Beside me everybody is frozen in their places, the flames unmoving in the warriors hands. All that continues is the spiralling column of fire that issues from the dragons mouth.

And then I hear them.

Their voices dance in my head, like the pulses I feel when fire burns formed into words.

"Child," they say in unison, "A mystery to even us. The blood that burns within you, dulled by the power of the moon. Controlled by two forces... Tell us, do you know your destiny? Do you understand what it means to be burdened with this power?"

I shudder slightly, but shake my head, awed and afraid.

"It was a pact, long ago made between the moon and the sun. That when the time came, when the world was thrown out of balance, when it was burned to the ground, or drowned beneath the waves, that one would be born like you. Your mother's blood, ancient blood, flows within you. The line of the star blessed continues."

I am shaking now, the earth seems to be vibrating beneath my feet.

"Tell us girl, what would you give for those you loved. What would you forsake for the people you have protected and helped you?"

I do not even hesitate.

"Anything," I say, "Please, take anything. But don't hurt them. Please, leave Aang and Zuko alone."

"We will not touch them, child. We do not mean to. When this war begins we will come to you. We will help you. But we must ask something in return. It is your destiny girl, to balance the world. When the fire lord destroys it, scars it with his flame, you will heal it. The blood that flows in your veins is life. Spill it before us when the war is done; whether it is for the better or the worse, and let it flow through the world, let it bring back what has been destroyed."

"You mean... You mean I have to die?" I ask, trembling.

"It is your duty. Power as yours does not come without a price. Your destiny is to die for something bigger then yourself. Your blood will sink into the soil, raising the life from the ground, healing those who have been hurt in the battle. Only your death can bring them life."

"What happens... What happens if I don't?" I ask, afraid.

The dragon's roar.

"You do not understand. The world cannot go on. Whether you win or not the fire lord will have bought, has already bought, destruction and death. The ancient masters are all but gone now. It cannot continue like this. To many have suffered."

I close my eyes.

"Then... I... I will do it."

Images flash before my eyes, details, impressions. When the war starts I will know what to do, where to go. In seconds my life has changed, has turned around.

I was always different. My aunt called it a blessing from the stars, something I should cherish and love.

I understand now that it was never a blessing...

... It was a curse.

**OMG! It is a plot... er... thing. Yes. A plot thing happening. Right there. Oh yeah. - Hey that rhymes. If you like plot things REVIEW. And if you don't fully understand what will actually happen when she "spills her blood" that is sort of intentional. It will be revealed in more detail later. She was told when she had those visiony things. :D.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. Sorry that I also have skipped a bit of the actual story. It is a cross between a plot device and my own wishes not to write a million depressing chapters where Iyai is depressed all the time. Writing about depressed stuff makes me feel depressed. Which probably isn't a good thing. *shifty eyes*.**

***Later***

**Short chapter, but LOTS happens. A few mega epic drastic things. So, err... have fun reading.**

The next few weeks are torture.

I don't tell them.

If there is one thing my life has taught me is that it is much more painful to know and loose love, then it is to be angry and feel only hate.

And so I determine to make them hate me.

It is simple: I will abandon them.

Sozin's comet draws ever closer. I can feel it, a throbbing source of power that grows slowly more incessant. The visions the dragons gave me have shown me explain this extra awareness: as the war draws closer I gain more power. It is a defense mechanism of sorts, amplifying my power to its extremity. It seems slightly redundant to me. But I understand the need for it. When the ritual begins I will need the strength to stay alive long enough to perform what is my duty.

The dragons showed me what the world will be: Win or loose the Earth will be scarred, almost beyond recognition. My powers, my blood, can bring new life. The great masters who were all but destroyed will rise again. And in repayment they will help us overthrow the fire lord.

Zuko's training with Aang increases, as I struggle to maintain a facade of hopefulness. I help them train sometimes, attempting to dull my powers so they notice no change. It is hard, but I uphold my mask.

They notice nothing.

Zuko takes several trips away from the camp, the first with Sokka and the second with Katara. Suki, Sokka's girlfriend, joins us after they help her escape from a fire nation prison. I am happy for Zuko, he seems to be finding his place, finally, a cause, a purpose.

We move to ember island, at the request of Zuko, after being attacked by Azula. I help them fight her off.

I begin to think that we might have a chance of winning.

But the world drifts by me like a dream, time seems to speed up as the moment I dread approaches. And I begin to plan, to figure out how I will escape from my friends. I can't tell them.

I can't tell him.

I can't hurt him. Not again. He shouldn't have to loose anymore people he loves.

So I will make sure he does not love me.

...

I sit on the edge of a set of stone steps, beneath a thin white-tiled roof, that rings a small courtyard in the centre of the house. The sky is a vivid blue, the sun casting it's bright light across the sky. In the distance I can feel the sea, writhing to the rhythm of the harsh currents that govern it.

The rest of the Katara and Toph are spread out beside me, Zuko and Aang, who are firebending around a ruined fountain, whose water is stagnant. I feel each flame acutely, calling to me. The move gracefully around, their exercise climaxing in a leaping kick. They halt, bow to each other, and then spin around to break beside us.

Zuko flings himself beside me, breathing hard, and I lean toward him, kissing him gently. I feel his heart throb slightly and draw away.

"Doesn't it seem kind of weird that we're hiding from the fire lord in his own house," says Katara, offering a thin, white towel to Aang.

"I told you," says Zuko, "My father hasn't come here since our family was actually happy. And that was a long time ago. This is the last place anyone would ever look for us."

"I think it's a nice house,' I tell him, lightly.

He smiles slightly at me, and takes my hand. I bite my lip slightly, inwardly flinching.

Sokka and Suki suddenly come running into the courtyard, Suki laughing, dragging on Sokka's arm, as he attempts to unfurl a thick scroll.

"You guys are not going to believe this," says Sokka.

"There's a play about us," finishes Suki.

"What?" Aang asks.

"We were just inside and we found this," says Sokka, holding out the scroll, which I see is a poster, painted in bright colours and depicting the Gaang, as well as Azula and the fire lord. I laugh when I see they have drawn Zuko's scar on the wrong side.

"How is that even possible?" asks Katara.

Suki clears her throat and begins to speak.

"The Boy in the Iceberg is a new production from the acclaimed playwright Pu On Tim who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources including singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war, and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage. Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players."

Zuko and I let out disgusted noises at the same time.

"I used to go and see them with my parents sometimes," I say, smiling slightly.

Zuko nods.

"My Mother took us to see them every year. Always 'Love Amongst the Dragons'."

"Ugh," I say, "That was the most ridiculous play..."

Zuko laughs slightly and draws me to him.

I catch my breath. For a moment I almost forgot. Almost...

But it is still their. That oppressing shadow of doubt and fear. In some ways it is comforting. Death will... release me of this pain and worry.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves?" asks Katara.

"Come on, a day at the theatre is the kind of wacky, time wasting nonsense I've been missing."

...

"Hey, I, uh, wanted to sit there," says Aang.

We are sitting at the top of the theatre, in a private viewing box. The lights are dimmed, a vast stage illuminated beneath us in brilliant lights, velvet red curtains hanging limply down. Zuko has just taken a seat on the wooden bench beside Katara, who is curled beside Toph, who is complaining loudly about the seating.

"Just sit next to me," says Zuko, "What's the big deal?

"I was..." falters Aang, "I want to..."

"Zuko," I hiss sharply, "You're supposed to be sitting next to me. Aang was trying to be subtle about it."

Aang casts me a thankful glance as I grab Zuko's arm and drag him up to the benches above, so that Aang can sit next to Katara.

The play is terrible.

I have seen the ember island players several times when I was younger. It seems that in the two years I have been away they have not improved at all. I do not feature in it at all.

I suppose it is slightly better that way.

And, of course, it ends with the death of the Avatar. I wonder if anyone honestly expected anything else from a fire nation place.

And sitting their, in that theatre, in the dark, feeling Zuko's warmth against me, I decide.

I will leave tonight.

...

My plan is simple.

I slip out of the great house in the middle of the night, a pack heavy upon my shoulders, the sky velvet above my head.

It is meticulous, every detail thought out. I make sure that my foot step is just to sharp upon the floor, that I walk slowly, trailing my feet, down toward the throbbing ocean.

Zuko follows me.

When I reach the edge of the beach, my feet digging into the sand, bleached white and littered with jagged outlines of rocks and shells. The water rushes to me, the motion almost unconscious as it swirls around my toes, cool.

"You are leaving?" asks Zuko.

I pretend to start, glancing quickly around.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Following you," he says lightly.

I swallow, taking a step backward away from him, but say nothing.

"Where are you going?" he asks me.

"Nowhere," I say evasively.

Zuko cocks his head slightly.

"When are you coming back?" he asks.

I say nothing.

Zuko's eyes suddenly widen.

"Wait," he says, "Iyai."

He steps forward, hand flying to grab my arm, but I evade him.

"Where are you going?" he asks, face suddenly hardening.

"Away," I say sharply.

"Where?" he presses me.

I hesitate and then I burst out loudly.

"I can't take it any more," I say, "It's to hard and scary. I can't do it. I can't risk my life like that. I need to go somewhere, somewhere safe."

Zuko raises his eyebrows.

"You are running away?"

"There's nothing left for me here," I say, "What if something happens? What if the fire lord destroys it. Zuko, it won't be forever. Just until the war is over."

Zuko stands looking shocked at me.

"Come on," I say, suddenly playful, extending my arms toward him, "Come with me. We can hide together. It will be fun. And if they loose, it won't hurt us. We've got what we wanted."

Zuko takes a step away from me.

"And what is it exactly we wanted?"

I shrug.

"Safety, to learn how to fire bend better, to do something interesting. I don't know. Does it really matter?"

Zuko's mouth practically drops open.

"You mean you were using them?" he asks me.

"What, and you weren't?" I ask, "What was with that transformation crap anyway?"

"It wasn't crap," says Zuko, suddenly defensive, "I meant it."

"Right," I say, "Sure you did."

Zuko still seems to be reeling with what I have told him.

"So you... you're running away?"

I shrug.

"Does it matter?" I ask.

"Of course it matters," he says, raising his voice slightly, "What's wrong with you. You think you can just use people, promise them help... and then abandon them. How can you do that to... to everyone? To me?"

I step backward, turning away from him.

"Mai wouldn't do it," Prince Zuko says, quietly, "Mai wouldn't run away."

I think of everything I am doing. Everything I have had to give up. Everyone I have had to give up. My hopes, my dreams, my future.

Him.

"No," I say, so low that I am not sure if he can hear me, "She wouldn't."

And then, in a flash of white fire, I seize control of my body, tearing myself away from the beach with my blood bending.

Leaving Zuko behind.

...


	49. Chapter 49

**Everyone, just a warning. This story is ALMOST finished.**

**So don't be surprised when it does.**

**Write more?**

**Probably.**

**For Avatar?**

**Maybe.**

**As a sequel to this story?**

**Well if Iyai dies that would be kind of hard...**

**So Iyai dies in the end?**

**o_0.**

**Maybe.**

***shifty eyes***

**You'll have to wait and find out.**

I have three days left.

Three days before I am wiped from the face of existent.

Three days before I cease to be.

Three days before everything I have ever loved will be torn from me.

Three days.

...

I go to General Iroh.

I remember the place, the valley in the heart of the mountains. Iroh, from what I can gather after conversing with Kzi, has called together the council of elders. They meet to muster a force to help as we mount an attack on the fire nation.

I am greeted at the entrance by the same men who met me at my first visit. They immediately fall to their knees in respect. I forget that I am, for all intents and purposes, a master in this place.

General Iroh meets me in a large tent in the centre of the camp.

I tell him everything.

He closes his eyes and bends his head forward.

There is silence.

"I knew," he says quietly.

"You what?" I ask, eyes widening.

"I knew," he repeats, "How could I not? I have spoken in great length with the dragons and the old masters. Listened to their tales. Who else could you be? A girl who is called star blessed and bends both fire and water. You fit their legends exactly. I couldn't have missed it."

"But... But why didn't you tell me?" I ask, feeling betrayed and confused.

"I hoped it would not be you," he says, "Perhaps your child, or your grand child. I did not want to give you unnessecary cause to worry or fear. You have... You have suffered so much already."

I flinch slightly.

"Lak!" calls Iroh sharply, and I watch as Lak shuffles in. I am pleased to see his nose is bent slightly out of shape. He averts his eyes from me.

"You were listening?" asks Iroh.

Lak bows his head.

I clench my jaw.

"I want you to send a message immediately to Kzi. Iyai will be arriving at the settlement of the sun warriors the day after next. Tell her why. When you have completed that task bring the council of elders to me. I will introduce them to Iyai."

Lak bobs his head. His eyes linger on me for a moment, confusion clouding their usually clear surface.

Then he turns around and leaves.

I twine my legs tightly together, wrapping my arms around them.

Iroh hesitates.

"I do not mean to sound insensitive," he says, "But please, Kzi told me you, the Avatar and..." his voice catches slightly, "... And my nephew came to the sun warrior settlement a few weeks ago. Prince Zuko... is he... is he..."

I smile slightly.

"Yes," I say, "He is fine. He has joined the Avatar, and is teaching Aang fire bending. I think... I think he misses you a great deal."

"What did you tell them?" asks Iroh.

I bite my lip.

"I told them... I told them I was running away, and that I was to scared to fight, and that I never wanted to help them and..."

Iroh looks confused.

"What?" he asks, "Iyai, I do not understand."

"You don't..." I begin, "I mean... Of course you do. You know what it feels like to loose someone you love. I couldn't... I couldn't let that happen to... to him. He is trying so hard to be good. It's not fair that he should have to mourn me too."

Iroh furrows his brow.

"You know... You know that this is a choice, Iyai," he says, "You don't have to... to do this to yourself."

I smile wearily.

"But I will. I have seen what this war will bring to the earth. People will be left destitute and dying. What is one life for all those others?"

Iroh just nods.

...

I spend that afternoon wandering aimlessly between the trees.

It feels like such a waste. I should be doing something I love. I should be helping. I should be healing.

But I don't.

I just can't find the will any more

Every move I make feels pointless. In a mere space of time, it won't matter anymore, it won't affect me, none of this will.

I will be truly alone.

...

The next morning I wake to a sharp rap on my door.

I lift my head slightly. Outside, I can feel Lak, standing and waiting for me. People swarm outside, the eleven masters (Kzi is still living with the sun warriors) and four of the men that Iroh had previously introduced me to as the council of elders. The fifteen move toward the lip of the valley.

I jump to my feet, pulling on a thick cotton shirt and some loose fitting trousers. I bang through the door, straight past Lak.

"They want you to accompany them," says Lak, stumbling after me.

"Why?" I ask sharply.

"Strangers at our borders. They would feel safer with you."

"Right," I say, moving past him. But he grabs my arm.

"Iyai," he says, "I am... I am truly sorry. I didn't know."

He flinches slightly.

"I was stupid."

I open my mouth, to make a comment in agreement to that statement. But then I close it. And nod. He means it.

"Iyai!" calls one of the men at the fore front. I recognise him as Piandao, a master of the sword.

"Thank you," I say to Lak.

"Iyai," he starts, "I have to tell you..."

"I'm sorry," I say, detaching myself from him, "I have to go."

I hurry toward him.

"Yes," I say, bowing my head.

"Cover us," he tells me, "Flames around the outsiders. They attack us, you attack them. Understand? If it comes to a fight we will withdraw and let you handle it."

I nod. Iroh has made it perfectly clear how much more powerful I have become. I can feel it thrumming within me, exploding out of me. I asked him that if the need to fight emerged I could be a main part of it. It would prevent anyone else from being hurt, and give me some sort of release.

We reach the edge of the valley and I jerk my body high into the air, halting so I have a clear vision of the ground, but am hidden behind the meek bushes that skim the rocky slopes.

And then I realize who the intruders are.

Zuko, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki.

...

The flames burst into life around them (though I keep them red so as not to give away my presence here), encircling them. They start in fear, and I watch as the four elderly men move swiftly down the slope and begin to speak to them.

I let the fire die down, unable from this distance to hear what is being said. I can see Zuko though, his eyes shadowed as he converses with them. He seems more withdrawn then usual, speaking little and sticking at the very edge of the group.

"Iyai," calls Piandao, suddenly, turning away from the group.

I am very tempted just to run away right then. This sort of situation is exactly what I wanted to avoid. I made it clear to Iroh and the masters when I spoke with them, that, after my death, my friends would never know what had happened. I did not want them to suffer needlessly.

Apparently Piandao did not get the message.

I force my body downward, landing hard beside him.

"What?" I say harshly, refusing to look at Zuko, though I can feel him stiff and surprised in front of me.

"Iyai?" asks Katara, sounding confused, "Why are you here?"

I turn toward her, not meeting her eye, but speaking loudly.

"A short stop I am making here, before..." my voice catches slightly, "Before I leave."

"Oh," she says, turning away from me.

From the looks on their faces I can tell that Zuko has... passed on my message to them. I wonder briefly where Aang is. But I stay stubbornly silent.

"They wish to be shown to our guest quarters" says Piandao quietly to me, "You will take them?"

"Make Lak do it," I say bluntly.

Piandao raises his eyebrow.

"I'm not a servant," I say.

"As long as you are here, you will abide by our laws and customs. I am above you and I command you to..."

"Fine," I say.

Piandao lowers his voice, his expression softening.

"You should try and... explain to them what it..."

"No," I say sharply, and then turn and stalk away in the direction of the camp.

The others follow me as I tramp through the valley. Just as I emerge through the lip, Lak runs up beside me.

"Iyai," he says, "I really..."

Then he sees the others beside me, and his eyes widen.

"Wait," he says, "They're them." He turns away from me. "You're them."

Suki smiles slightly and nods, Sokka makes a strange gesture with his arms, and Katara surveys Lak. Zuko stares straight ahead.

"That's amazing," Lak says beside me, "You're Zuko?" he asks Sokka.

Sokka laughs.

"No," says Katara, "He's Zuko."

She nudges Zuko playfully on the shoulder. He smiles slightly at her. I try not to stiffen at the sight of the two interacting so easily.

Lak looks confused.

"Then why aren't you..."

I shake my head very quickly at Lak.

He looks confused for a second, then his eyes widen.

"Oh," he says, "Sorry. I forgot that you weren't..."

"Lak," I say sharply.

He shuts up. Since he found out what has happened to me, he has treated me extremely differently, since he found out what I plan to do. A few weeks ago he would have jumped down my throat if I talked to him like that. Now he just obeys me.

Zuko is so close to me. I wish I could explain to him, make him see... I wish he would try to stop me. Try to save me.

The rest of our journey is made in silence.

...

When we reach the guest quarters the sun is just reaching it's peak in the brilliant blue of the sky. I direct the Gaang very shortly into the small cabins that will be their lodgings until they leave.

I turn to leave and find Zuko behind me, his arm blocking my path.

I instantly stiffen, refusing to meet his eyes, postulating on how best I would react to this situation if I were the same girl who had, only days before, betrayed his trust.

"Where is my uncle?" he demands.

I bend my head slightly, gesturing back the way we had just come, to a large tent.

"In there," I murmur.

He grits his teeth slightly.

"Hey, back off."

I turn around to see Lak standing behind me, fists clenched. I have to stifle a smile. Not only is Lak standing up for me, but the person he is standing up to, is Prince Zuko, who is just about a foot taller then him, and I would wager a lot more powerful.

"I'm fine," I say to Lak, "And don't worry. He gives me any trouble and I'll just beat up his face."

Lak's hand flies instantly to his nose. Then he smiles at me and turns around, walking back the edge of the cabins, waiting for me. I think Iroh must have told him to guard me for he seems to be constantly at me side today.

I turn around to see Zuko glaring at me darkly.

"What?" I ask quietly.

He says nothing, eyes narrowing. Then he strides off past me towards his Uncle's tent.

As I move away from the cabins, leaving with Lak, I see Katara hurry from her chambers and move across the camping ground toward where I see Zuko hesitating in front of the tent.

She touches him gently on the shoulder, and I watch as he shudders slightly, his face unusually vulnerable as they talk, as she comforts him.

I close my eyes and turn away.

...

The next morning I am called to Iroh's tent.

I flounce inside to find him seated on the floor drinking a small cup of tea, clutching a small ribbon in my hand, blue silk embroidered with threads of silver that form spiralling letters.

"Look," I say to him, feeling surprisingly cheerful, "I found this just beneath my door."

I extend my arm and Iroh examines the ribbon.

"Nevyl," he reads.

"My mother's name," I say, "It is a water nation tradition. Before a great battle the fellow members of the tribe would place ribbons, with the names of themselves or of a loved one, in different colours at the doorstep of the chief or the leader of the fight. It was probably Lak. I cannot think of anyone else who would know."

General Iroh returns my smile and gestures for me to sit down.

I take a cup of tea he offers me, reclining backward.

"I was thinking," I say, "That maybe I..."

Behind me someone clears their throat.

I spin around to see Zuko, sitting stiffly on the edge of a small wooden stool in the corner.

I jump up, tea spilling from my porcelain mug. I catch it with little thought, holding it suspended in the air around me, before bending it back in the cup as I speak.

"I am sorry," I say to General Iroh, "I did not mean to interrupt."

"You did not interrupt," says Iroh, "I called you here. I wish to ask you and Prince Zuko something."

I hesitate.

"If you're trying," I say cautiously, "To make me... I'm don't want to change... things. I told you that I did not want..."

Iroh sighs.

"You are sure?" he asks me.

I nod sharply.

And then I turn on my heel and leave.

Before I can think better of it.

...

The next day I leave the camp, leave everything.

It is time for me to die.


	50. My Massive AN

**Just a warning this entire chapter bit is a massive Author's Note. I would appreciate it if you actually read it, but if you just want to skip it and stuff, then you may do that to.**

**Very well, my dear readers.**

**We are approaching the very final chapter of my Zuko/ OC Fanfic. Which makes me both happy. And sad. What am I supposed to write now?**

**I would like to thank all of my dedicated fans who have followed this story in it's process of being made. To anyone who has ever bothered to read this, thank you as well.**

**To my future self, who will probably look back on this when she is like forty and be like WHAT THE FREAKING HELL WAS WRONG WITH ME? - yes you were a crazy spaz weirdo who was far to stressed about school work (especially a particularly annoying trinomial sheet), and you ballet exam. I hope you are having a nice life.**

**And just to anyone who is interested: I got my ballet exam results today. Second best mark in the class. :D.**

**I would like to raise a poll right now. Comment on this chapter as to whether you think in the next Iyai will die. Just out of my own curiosity (and desperate want for reviews... not that I am shallow or anything). But seriously, I am interested to see where people think I plan to take this story.**

**I am also open to questions about my plot line, anything that has happened. Things you don't understand. Constructive criticism yeeeees. but bear in mind that this is the last chapter I will be writing for this story. Niceness is greatly appreciated.**

**Finally, to anyone who has ever read this story, but has never reviewed before, I challenge you to do it now. Tell me about how you think about it. To anyone who loves Prince Zuko, please review. And, at the end of the next chapter, to anyone who has enjoyed and loved this, please let me know.**

**Thank you so much for your support.**

**I couldn't have done it without you.**


	51. Chapter 50

I sit in the centre of the sun warrior settlement, atop the bridge that is suspended between the two mountains, where Zuko and Aang were taught the secrets of fire bending. The sky is bloodied red, stains of orange and gold and black running through it. At it's very peak in the sky I can feel it. The comet. More powerful then the sun, strengthening me.

I have been here since dawn. Meditating, preparing myself.

I hold the dagger in my hand.

Ready. Waiting.

My mind is clear, my body still. I know what I must do. I know why I must do it. I know who I do it for.

Now all that remains is to begin. The time is almost perfect. In only a few mere moments this valley will be passed from shadow into the brightness of the comet, as we are directly beneath it's path.

Only a few mere moments and my blood shall be spilt across the smooth stone.

"Stop."

My hand quivers. The blade is inches from my heart, I can feel it's smooth surface hard against my hand, the sharp bite of it as presses into my flesh.

I swallow, my heart pulsing. I will ignore this distraction. I have to... to keep going.

"Iyai."

And this time I recognise the voice.

In the end, it is sheer surprise that stops me.

I twist my head around, staring at the entrance to the great temple. Framed dark against the fiery sky behind her, stands Ylven.

Immediately I snap into a defensive mechanism, not fully releasing my inner focus for fear the power will overcome me. I say nothing, but I steady myself, readying for her attack.

"Iyai," she says again, more quietly this time.

Her footsteps echo on the tiled stone floor as she walks toward me. I stiffen, but do not move. She walks jerkily, with halting movements, bent forward slightly, a thin cloak pulled tightly around her body. She stops, feet away from me, watching.

I close my eyes.

"If you think," I begin, "That you of all people can stop me..."

"Do you know why?" she interrupts me, her voice almost frail, "Do you know why I hated you?"

I clench my jaw slightly.

"I do not have time for a lecture," I say harshly.

"Listen," she says to me, her voice breaking slightly, the first signs of urgency emerging, "I need you to listen."

"And what do I owe you?" I ask.

She says nothing.

I sigh.

"When I first saw you I knew who you were. I doubt there is any other in the world who can bend both fire and water, and is gifted with the same name as yours. I recognised you instantly, though you have changed much more then I could possibly have imagined.

"And at first I thought it was for the worse. You must know the rumours I had heard of you. Admittedly," she smiles slightly, "Most of them were from Lak. I now realize that he probably wasn't the best source of advice concerning you. But he had known you for a few years, I thought he might be able to express to me your personality."

I smile slightly, though I am sure it looks more like a grimace.

"But there were others. I knew you had travelled with Prince Zuko, and I gleaned that it was by your own choice. I thought... I thought perhaps you had made some foolish sort of mistake. That you were his whore, convinced by his tales of beauty and freedom he could provide you with when he was once again re-instated as Prince. That you felt some sort of loyalty to him, whatever for, disgusted me."

I flinch at her words.

"But I was wrong. I understand now. He loves you, Iyai. I do not think you can even begin to understand how much. He is the reason I am here."

"No," I say firmly, "He hates me."

"No," says Ylven, "He came to me, this morning, and told me of what you intended to do..."

"He can't know that," I say, "I told Iroh not to..."

Ylven smiles slightly.

"From what I gathered he overheard his Uncle talking. Whether Grand Master Iroh intended this I cannot say. But he told me, he told me to tell you that he had never lost faith in you. He didn't understand - at first - what you were doing, but he knew you would never run away like that. He knew something was wrong. He thought that somebody might be threatening you, that he should play along so as not to endanger your story."

I press my hands to my forehead.

"No," I say, "No he can't."

"But he can," says Ylven, "He can and he does love you."

"But I don't deserve it," I say, voice rising, "I've never done anything special or good. I'm not as good as Aang, or Katara, or Sokka, or Toph, or Suki. I shouldn't just be handed love on a silver platter. It's not... It just... All it does is hurt. I don't want it to hurt anymore.

"I want it to end."

"Really?" asks Ylven, now seating herself beside me, her face pale, "You would choose to give up everything you have for something you barely even understand."

"I have chosen," I whisper.

"You chose wrong," says Ylven, voice strained.

There is silence. My fingers are white around the hilt of the dagger. All my conviction, my bravery, is leaving me. I can feel my hands shaking. But I know what I have to do, I know what I must do.

Ylven begins to speak again.

"But honestly, you know why I hated you so much at first. I recognize so much of myself in you. When I was twenty-one I was kidnapped by a group of fire nation soldiers. To be held for ransom. I was the daughter of the chief. They expected a large profit from my capture."

My eyes suddenly widen, and I open my mouth, but Ylven raises her hand to cut me off.

"My village, though the tried, could not pay the debt. I was given to a lower noble house. In my first five years there I... I fell in love, I suppose, if it can be called that when the other does not love you back. When the partner is determined only to use you for his own purposes.

"I had his child. A daughter... a beautiful girl. Unfortunately I discovered that she could fire bend. In order to please my master, the father of my child, I told him. I thought he would accept me, love me. I had done what his wife could not do. I thought he would abandon her and marry me.

"I was wrong. Fourteen years later, I escaped after a fight broke out between my daughter and her father. That horrible place became nothing more then a memory. I ran away. To live as part of the White Lotus. I fashioned myself a new identity. I changed my hair. I grew... old."

She smiles slightly.

"I was disappointed though," she says, "That you did not recognize me."

I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

After years, years of wanting desperately to know. After I have given up hope. After I have despaired in anything good ever coming from this... And now she is here. And now... now I have to loose her. Now I have to leave her behind.

"Now," she says, despite her pale demeanour she suddenly becomes more business-like, "This ritual. You understand how it works?"

I nod, swallowing.

"I understand, it requires blood. The blood of one of those in the line of star blessed."

And suddenly I understand. Everything clicks into place.

"No," I say, voice rising, "You can't. I won't let you. You can't... I don't want... I can't let you..."

She smiles.

"Do not mourn me, child. I daresay you have suffered enough anguish on my behalf."

"No," I say, more forcefully now, "This is not you decision to make."

"Whether or not it is," she says gently, "I am afraid you are to late to save me."

And she slowly unfurls the cloak from around her shoulders, to reveal a thin cotton dress, that is stained a deep red just below her ribcage. The handle of a dagger protrudes.

My eyes widen.

"No," I say, "No, please no."

She graps my hands, eyes suddenly pleading.

"Stop," she says, "You must stop this foolishness. I have nothing left to live for. Especially if you are gone. I love you Iyai, and that is why you must understand that I have to do this. Think of all you will have, all your friends, think of Prince Zuko and think of what you can do, the people you can help.

"Iyai, I am not going to live for much longer. Only my blood bending is keeping me still alive. I want you to bend my blood, as you would have your own. I am confident it will work. Complete the ritual and then take the dragons to fight with you against the fire lord's tyranny.

"I am sorry. I am sorry I was to afraid to try and find you. I am sorry that I spoke against you. I am sorry that I hurt you. I am so sorry that I couldn't protect you from everything that has happened. I am sorry."

I bite my lip hard, fists clenched.

"You can't... You can't."

But my protests fall unheard, as Ylven wrenches the dagger from her chest and the blood spills forth, burning brightly with life. She pales rapidly, her eyes closing as she falls softly to the ground.

...

The ritual takes little more then an hour.

To me it might well have been a lifetime.

I can feel the blood, calling the ocean tides to rise far inland, spreading over the burning land and cleansing it. Hear the cries of the people echo in my ears as the blood seeps into the earth around them, new wildlife blossoming where it touches, healing those who are injured or ill. I feel the earth shaking beneath me as the bones of the sky byson and the ancient dragons writhe within it, feeding off the blood of my mother, awakening once again to life.

...

The dragon's take me back to the fire lord's palace. In the very heart of the fire nation.

I know, from Iroh, that this is where Zuko has gone alone tol face Azula. I fly beside them in a curl of white fire, suspended high above the earth below me. The fighting is over. We have won. A few fires still blaze, circles of troops attempting to fight off hoards of the rebels.

When we reach the great fortress the dragon's leave me.

I let the flames die out around me, falling swiftly toward the ground and jerking myself just before I land. The dragons spiral off into the sky. They will go now to help General Iroh destroy the last of the fire nation troops, and reclaim Ba Sing Se.

I land at the very edge of a stone courtyard, wreathed in ivy, thin vines that have crept between narrow crevasses in the heavy pillars that hold the tiled balcony. Drains entwine the edges, water rushing within them. The scene is eerie. The sky overhead bathes the long area in deep crimson light, flecks of gold dancing like liquid against the rock.

Footsteps echo and I start, stiffening and standing ready to attack.

But it is Zuko.

I am in his arms in a second.

We do not say anything. He just holds me. Then he steps back slightly.

"She found you?" he asks me softly.

I nod.

"How did you...?" I ask.

"Lak," he says, "He came to me and told me. Apparently he tried to tell you, but you did not appear to want to listen to him. He didn't know what it would mean. He just thought that you might talk..." his voice catches... "you might talk to me."

I bite my lip and look away.

"Zuko," I say, "I am so..."

"Don't be," he says, catching my wrist.

He pulls me toward him and kisses me softly.

"It's the little traitorous whore again, my my Zuzu, I really don't fancy your taste."

I recognize that voice. Azula's voice.

Zuko stiffens and turns around, arm secured around my waist.

"What is she...?" I ask, thoroughly confused, both as to why she isn't attacking us and why Zuko has let her live.

"Iyai," says Zuko quietly, "I want you to go, now. Leave."

"I beg your pardon," I say, "I'm not abandoning you."

"No."

"Zuko..."

"Don't argue with me. Not about this. I am not going to loose you again Iyai."

I hesitate.

"But I can help," I say, "I can fight as well."

"Not in an Agni Kai you can't."

"You challenged her to an Agni Kai?" I ask, eyes widening.

He nods sharply.

I bow my head.

"Then I will go," I say.

I turn and walk away.

...

I do not leave. Instead I go only a few rooms across, seating myself in a meditative pose and summoning my power to me. Despite the ritual being performed only an hour or so previously, I still feel physically strong.

I close my eyes and join their battle, watching with the flow of their blood, feeling the heat of their flames.

At first I think Prince Zuko will win. He has changed much since they last battled. Learnt a lot more. The sheer magnitude of their engagement astonishes me. Frightens me.

But then... then she shoots lightening at him.

I know that he has diverted it before. But this time, this time he hesitates. Hesitates to loose it's full might upon her.

And in that second the energy forces itself back on him.

His heart stops beating.

I am there in a instant. Nothing else matters to me any more. He is everything now. The reason I live still. I owe him everything.

But more then that, I love him.

The buildings around me crumble under the heat of my fire, as I am encased in a thick river of molten light. I jerk myself from the ground high into the air and land directly beside Zuko. Energy courses from me, water erupting from the drains at my mere touch.

I wrap the tendrils around Zuko, shielding us from Azula. He may as well be dead, but I refuse to give up. Working, mending, healing. The flames of my fire curl around us, protecting us from the blue of Azula's flames.

A shuddering breath. He is back now, in the world of the living. But unconscious still. I am alone with Azula.

Healing him has left me tired. I begin, finally, to feel the full magnitude of the power I have channeled burden me. I gasp raggedly as I struggle to hold onto consciousness. I cannot give in now.

We are so close, so close to achieving, to having everything we had ever dismissed as impossible. To know that it could all be snatched away... If I died so would Zuko. I doubt Azula would let him live.

I think in the end, that is what it comes down to.

That I have something live for.

She slams her foot hard into my chest and I stumble backward, raising my hand to deflect the branch of blue flame she blasts at my head.

I twist, spinning back onto my feet. I catch her hand just before it hit my head, pressing it to the side so that she is forced away from me. I jerk my foot into her back.

As she hits the ground a tongue of flame softens her fall, burning outward. Fire blossoms from my foot, twirling around me so that I am protected.

She scrambles to her feet and comes toward me.

I cannot help but noticing something strange in her eyes. Cruelty, anger and hate, but beneath that a type of... stillness. As if, beneath it all, she has died.

Water bursts from the drains around me, causing the ground to shake violently. Thin fingers entwine around her arms, freezing and forcing her to the stone floor. I let the liquid engulf her throat and I feel her collapse, fall unconscious.

I withdraw quickly. She will not die from my attack. It is not up to me to decide her fate.

I find a heavy chain that has been used to secure the drains in place and tug it free. I wrap it tightly around Azula's arms, twisting it around one the columns so she cannot move.

Then, breathing now ragged, body heaving with every breath, I collapse beside Zuko, my arms clutching tightly at his chest.

Safe, finally.

We have won.

...

**Epilogue, yes. Sequel...?**


	52. Epilogue

Why hello there readerers. It seems to be the general consensus that you want an epilogue. So guess what this is? Wouldn't it be funny if it wasn't an epilogue. Everyone else: No. Me: *shifty eyes*.

*Later*

WARNING WARNING: FLUFF. It's FLUFF TIME!

When I wake up I am enveloped in warmth.

I do not stir at first. The soft heat around me is comforting, soothing. I can feel silken cloth touching the exposed skin of my arms and legs. Beside me I hear gentle breathing.

Slowly I open my eyes. Light floods my vision, golden light. I blink a few times and then open my eyes.

I am in a huge bed, in the centre of a large room. The floor is carpeted with creamy velvet, the walls painted a brilliant white. Thick gold curtains fall loosely over several high windows, their panes frosted, letting in only slivers of light from the pale blue of the sky outside. Furniture of dark wood is scattered around the edges of the room, writing desk and drawers. A small door at one end leads to, what I suspect from the intricately patterned tiles I can see where the door is slightly ajar, is a bathroom.

I am wrapped tightly in the silken sheets of the bed, wearing a thin cotton nightgown.

And beside me, eyes open as he stares at me... is Zuko.

I start up instantly, tumbling off the edge of the mattress.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" I demand, standing up.

He smiles.

"Not quite the reaction I expected," he says, sitting up and moving to the very edge of the bed, so he can grab my wrist and pull me back into his arms.

I relax slightly, letting him swing my legs back onto the bed.

"And," he says quietly in my ear, "It's not your bed."

I twist slightly in his arms.

"Oh," I say, "And whose bed is this then?"

"Our bed," he says, pressing his head into my shoulder.

I am not sure quite how to respond to that.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"The fire nation palace," he says lightly.

"What?" I ask.

"The fire nation palace," he repeats, smiling slightly.

"Why are we there?" I ask, confused.

"Because," he says, shifting on his side so he can stare at me, "It's mine now."

"Oh," I say, "So you're what, the fire lord now?"

I meant it as I joke but Zuko just nods in affirmation.

"What?" I exclaim, "You?"

Zuko laughs.

"Well thank you for the support, I'm glad to know you think so highly of me."

I narrow my eyes at his sarcastic remark and then tug away from him, jumping once again out of the bed.

He immediately follows me, catching me around the waist before I can reach the door.

"Where exactly," he asks me, "Do you think you're going?"

"You're being mean to me," I inform him, teasing him.

"Really?" he asks me.

"Yes," I say, twisting in his arm and standing on my toes so I can kiss him gently on the lips.

I go to pull away, but he holds me tightly, hand sliding gently down to my lower back. I raise my hand and wrap it around his neck, twining it in his hair.

Finally I step backward, but Zuko clings gently to my waist.

"OK," I say, "You have to stop distracting me from my extremely important goal."

"Oh," says Zuko, "And what is this extremely important goal."

"Food," I say, "I'm hungry."

He laughs, then he raises his eyebrow slightly.

"Aren't you in the least bit worried about er... I don't know... your friends."

"We won," I say, "Aang must have defeated the fire lord and since you haven't mentioned it until now I assumed nothing bad had happened. It hasn't, has it?"

"No," he says gently.

"Well then," I say, and turn to leave the room. However he grabs me again and pulls me backward.

"I think food can wait," he says.

I turn around and narrow my eyes at him.

"For what?" I ask suspiciously.

He suddenly looks nervous.

"What?" I say, suddenly amused as I take a step back from him.

He opens his mouth, then he looks at the ground, then he gazes back at me, a new resolve in his eyes. He reaches into the pocket of his shirt.

Then he falls to his knee and raises his palm. In it he holds... a ring.

"Marry me."

There is silence.

"What?"

Zuko stares up at me and raises his eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

He furrows his brow.

"Oh," I say, "Oh."

"You don't have to immediately..." he says, "I mean, if you want to wait until your older. Or until things have settled down. Or if you just don't want to. I don't want to push you into something you don't want to do. It's not that I think... I mean maybe... I kind of... Well, I thought... I guess it was a silly idea anyway. It's just..."

Whatever protest he was about to offer is cut of when I lean down beside him and kiss him.

I lean forward, arms wrapping around his neck. He seems slightly surprised. When I pull away he speaks.

"Is that a 'yes'?" he asks me.

I smile.

"Maybe," I say, "Is the ring nice?"

I craning to catch a look at it as he narrows his eyes, though he cannot keep the delight from his face.

"No," he says, "I purposely bought you a ridiculously ugly ring."

"Well then," I say, lightly, "I think you know your answer."

"But," he says, holding the ring just above my reach, "I love you. Does that count for anything?"

I smile.

"Yes," I say.

Then he leans forward and kisses me again, pushing my backward onto the carpet. I laugh and roll out of his grip, letting his warm arms catch my waist. He runs his hand lightly down my arm, gently taking my wrist and pressing a thin silver band, inlaid with golden stones onto my finger.

The door bangs open.

I immediately sit up, Zuko starting beside me and wrapping his arms almost defensively around my waist.

It is General Iroh.

"I'm sorry," he says, hovering in the doorway and eyeing us with amusement, "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

"No," I say instantly, cutting Zuko off as he opens his mouth. Iroh glances down at my hand which rests lightly against Zuko's chest.

Then he smiles.

"How do you feel Iyai?" he asks me.

"Fine, thank you," I say gently.

"That is surprising," he says, "You would think after three days of sleeping you'd be..."

"Three days!" I exclaim, turning around to glare at Zuko.

He shrugs.

"You weren't planning on... I don't know, telling me?" I ask.

He smiles slightly.

"No."

I sigh and press my head against his chest.

"You are a horrible person," I tell him lightly.

"I know," he says softly, pressing his chin against my head.

I smile.

General Iroh clears his throat.

"Sorry," Zuko and I say instantly in unison.

I laugh.

General Iroh takes a seat on the floor beside us.

"I have a proposition for you, Iyai," he says.

"Oh," I say, interested, shifting in Zuko's arms to look at him.

He nods.

"Recently I have been conferring with some of the masters of the Order of the White Lotus." I flinch slightly. Zuko fastens his arms more tightly around me. "We have agreed, as the end of the war has arrived, that the Council of Elders will go into... retirement I suppose." He smiles slightly. "Which means we need a new... Grand Master. I was hoping, if you are at all interested?"

"Me?" I ask, eyes widening slightly.

He nods. "It has been discussed and we have agreed that you are the most suitable person to take up the role."

"I couldn't," I say, "I'm to... young. To inexperienced. To weak."

"I highly doubt," says Iroh, "That anyone who has known you could possibly say you were either weak or inexperienced. As for your age, I think it makes little difference. In addition to what you have already achieved, you union with my nephew will ensure greater stability in the nation, if you were to assume this role. The new kingdom would gain a greater loyalty to Firelord Zuko." Zuko shifts slightly beside me. "Of course, if you were to refuse, I would understand completely. It is a great responsibility for you to..."

"Yes," I say.

Iroh raises his eyebrow.

"I... I'd love to."

"See," says Zuko, "Now why didn't my question get that same sort of reception?"

Iroh smiles, then bows, leaving us alone again.

There is silence as I lie beside Zuko breathing in his musky scent.

Then I get up and hurry over to a large wardrobe.

"Mine?" I ask Zuko.

He nods.

I tug open one of the thick wooden doors. Inside are arrays, layers upon layers of silks and velvets and chiffon. My mouth practically falls open.

"Isn't this a bit... excessive?" I ask Zuko, as he stands up and walks beside me.

"Yes," he says.

I smile slightly and grab one.

"Bathroom," I tell him.

"What?" he says.

"While I get changed," I say, "Go into the bathroom."

Zuko looks amused. He moves into the bathroom and closes the door softly behind him.

I quickly remove the cotton tunic and pull on the new dress. It is silk, strapless with a corseted bodice, light blue with an overlay of silver lace. The skirt fans out around my legs, embroidered with silver thread. Dark blue chiffon falls pokes out just below the bottom.

"Can I come out yet?" asks Zuko.

"Yes," I say, struggling to button up the back of my dress.

I hear him open the door and an instant later cool fingers touch mine and Zuko nimbly begins to do the buttons.

I smile.

"Deja Vu?" I ask him lightly.

"I hope not," he says, "If I recall correctly last time was only a few weeks before I betrayed the Aang and Katara and got you chucked in prison."

I laugh, then tilt my head backward so I look at his face.

"Why did you... I don't know... Choose me?... You could, you still could probably, have Mai. I don't understand why I should be anything special to you. Just... I mean I'm just..."

Zuko considers it.

"Why did you have forgive me?" he asks, "I did..." He flinches slightly. "I did so many horrible things to you. And I am, truly, sorry. But you never had to forgive me. You didn't have to try and help me. But you did, Iyai."

"You mean... You mean you like me because I was kind to you. Because you feel indebted..."

"No," says Zuko, "Because... Because I love you."

The end.

OK. There it is. The end. The ACTUAL end. I am considering writing another ATLA fanfiction, possibly a HP one as well. It will be started next Holidays and I will let you know about it through an extra chapter on the end of this one. Any ideas, things you would like to see me write: More Zuko/OC, Zutara etc... (Though it has to have Zuko in it. XD). If you do please let me know.

Love you all.


	53. Fragments

**No, this chapter isn't just me shamelessly promoting my other stories. It actually has some content. (Though you should go and read Sepelia... Think of this as a bribe story/chapter/thing). Just fragments that I might have considered putting into my story or some way showing them to the reader. Written from random P.O.V.'s. Some of these are ramblings from a time when I hadn't put in other plot stuff. All the fragments occur from just after the point in my story which corresponds with Crossroads of Destiny. No, post-story stuff... YET. o_0.**

**And for all the people missing reading about my life. EXAMS. I know, right? Those horrible things that completely screw around with your brain for two weeks. Grr... Anyway... They are finished now, so hopefully I haven't failed any of them. Now officially doing five lessons of ballet a week. So excited. Basically once the exams are done the entire rest of the year is a complete bludge. Heheheheehe.**

_Fragment: Prince Zuko P.O.V. - Unused Battle Scene_

I can see my future before me now. My destiny. I can see Azula, my father, Mai. I can see love, honor, pride. I can see passion and power and fire.

But I can't see her. Not anymore.

I emerge into the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se, from the small chamber I had been kept. A thin river runs beside me, casting eerie green shadows across the rock walls.

And there Iyai stands, beside the Avatar and his friend. Katara, she said her name was. They encircle Azula, who gazes at me with narrowed eyes. As I enter they turn, fists raised, preparing for a fight. The Avatar watches me warily, while his friend, Katara, looks relieved, Iyai just smiles at me.

She doesn't know. Not yet.

But the spiral of flames that fly from my fist directly toward the Avatar mere moments later tip her off.

He reacts instantly, leaping out of the way in a gust of air as his friend moves sharply backward. Iyai is not so fast and I see her knocked backward slightly, surprise causing her eyes to widen.

For a moment there is silence.

And then the Avatar attacks me.

I fall gracefully into the moves that are now so natural to me, affixing my gaze firmly on the Avatar. Every breath he takes is a living mockery of me, and everything I have strived for in the past years. I hate him.

I do not know how long we fight, before I gain the upper hand. I smash his hand backward, knocking the air that was forming in it away and pinning him to the ground. The boy's eyes widen, struggling beneath the weight of my fist.

A burst of flame shoots pass my head and I roll backward to avoid it. The Avatar regains his feet and switches tactics instantly, moving to help his friend who attacks Azula.

I spin around to find Iyai, feet away from me, fists raised. She looks... afraid.

Of me.

I clench my teeth. I've chosen now. Chosen what I want from life. Chosen to finally fulfill my destiny. Chosen to regain my honor.

But I haven't chosen her.

And so I step forward and send flames spinning in a torrent from my palms.

She stumbles slightly, and I cringe internally as I see my fire graze the skin of her shoulder. But I press my advantage. Now is not the time for hesitance. Or weakness. I am too close.

Finally she falls into the proper defensive stance. Her movements are graceful, smooth, exactly the way I have taught her. But she doesn't attack me. Doesn't even try. Every burst of flame only serves to protect herself, never so much as passing me.

_Advantage_, I think, _Press your advantage_.

More fire and she trips slightly. A sharp stream of flame catches her other side and she falls backward, pressed against the wall. She must have scraped her hands because when she lifts her palms, a thin trail of blood runs down between her thumb. I... I did that.

I shake my head and step forward closer toward her. She turns back toward me, as I sense a little to my left the Dai Lee agents that support Azula flood into the room.

Iyai gasps.

I step forward, almost reacting instinctually to her fear, hands raised. She starts backward, pressing herself against the wall, away from me.

And the way she looks at me.

_Like I'm... Like I'm a monster._

And then she screams... my name.

I jerk backward, just as a lump of earth flies sharply beside my head, missing me by inches. It smashes into the wall opposite me, shattering to pieces. Just missing my head.

I spin to see the Avatar standing across the river, fists clenched in frustration. I turn back to Iyai. She just stares at me. Her eyes are... sad.

And then she steps forward and kisses me.

For a moment the entire world seems to stop around me. Everything. There is no battle, no fight, no pain, no struggle, no honor, no glory, no sadness, no fear. Just her.

"I'm so sorry," she says, quietly.

And then she steps back and punches me hard in the face.

I stagger backward and when I look upward Iyai is gone.

Gone to join the Avatar.

...

_Fragment: Azula P.O.V. - Very short_

"Azula!"

We are walking down a flight of stairs that will lead us to the holding cells of the ships prison. Zuko strides anxiously behind me.

"Zuzu," I say, spinning around and placing my thin fingers across his arm, "I promise I won't kill her."

The look on his face is delightful.

"Don't..." he says, stepping forward, "Please Azula."

I cock my head. Of course I will not kill her. She is too useful.

But he is fun to play with.

"Why?" I ask.

"I helped you," he says, "You said it yourself. You said that without me Ba Sing Se was lost."

We both know that is a lie. I could have won easily without him.

"You'll have to do better then that," I say.

"She could be useful," he says instantly. "We could... study her. Find out how she can bend more then one element."

I just shrug, smiling slightly as I turn away from him.

"Azula," he says.

I bang through the door to the cell. Zuko enters after me, his expression instantly changing. Worry and fear leaving his face. He gazes blankly at the wall. How funny.

I turn my attention to the girl. She lies on the floor, pressed up against the wall, long matts of tangled hair strewn around her face. Thin streaks of tears line her pale face.

"Are you crying?" I ask, amused, "That's pathetic."

I stride toward her, kicking her hard in the side.

"What is it? Anger? Hurt? Betrayal?" I ask. Behind me Zuko flinches almost imperceptibly.

The girl says nothing.

"Stand up," I command.

She does not move. Annoying. I flick my wrist and a burst of fire propels her forward away from the wall, slamming her against the wood just beside me.

"Now," I say, considering her, "As Zuko and Ty Lee seem to have teamed up against me," this causes a faint look of surprise from both Zuko and the girl, "I have been convinced no to... play with you. Or throw you out into the sea. Or burn you alive. Or.."

_Fragment: General Iroh's P.O.V. - Chapter 31 Story Ref._

I sit in my cell, head pressed against the cold stone of the wall. The feeble rags that suffice as my clothes are stained with blood, cuts that litter my skin raw and red. The room is dark, fire from the torches outside providing only dim illumination of my surroundings.

"Iroh."

I start slightly, recognizing that voice.

"Iyai?" I ask, straightening up and turning around.

She smiles broadly at me. In the poor light I can see little of her face, but she looks... different. Thinner, more weary, black circles ringing the edges of her eyes. She wears a stark red dress, tied at the waist with a golden sash, accentuating the paleness of her skin, in an almost eerie beauty. She looks... wrong.

"I bought you food," she offers, drawing out fragments of bread laden with cheese and hams, poking them through the bars.

"Thank you," I say, taking them and placing them carefully in my lap, unwilling to eat in front of her, "Where did you get these?"

"I stole them," she says, "From Prince Zuko."

And it is almost physical pain, to see the look in her eyes when she says his name, however she tries to pass it off.

"I figured he owed you."

I smile weakly.

There is a pause and then...

"Iroh, I am scared."

The statement is so blunt, so straightforward, so honest. I turn my head from her.

"What are you scared of?" I ask gently.

"The Fire Nation, I suppose... The FIre Lord, Azula."

"I would like to tell you," I say, "That there is nothing to fear. That you are safe from them. I can't."

"I hate them. I hate watching while they... hurt people, and not being able to do anything. I hate that all I can do is watch. I hate that I'm to scared to do anything."

I close my eyes, but say nothing to her.

"Iroh, I... I'm scared of Zuko."

"You should not be," I say, "He will not hurt you."

She bites her lip.

"What do you fear that he will do?" I ask softly.

"I don't know him. I don't think I ever knew him."

I open my mouth to speak, but she is not finished.

"When we were traveling in the Earth Nation, when Azula attacked you with lightening, do you remember that village?"

I nod slowly.

"Everyone there was dead. It had been raided by the fire nation, everything taken, the people brutally murdered. I wondered, who could do such a thing."

"Iyai," I say slowly.

"How could he condone that? How could he sacrifice everything for that? For blood and violence and death. How can he sit there, everyday and pretend that he is honorable and just and worthy of this place? I can't stay this way, trapped and helpless while the man I love does things like this."

i have nothing to say to that. She is right. Of course she is right.

"Everytime he looks at me, I can't see anything. Not anymore. Blankness. Complete carelessness. Emptiness. It's that that scares me. It doesn't mean anything to him. None of it does."

"He is... confused," I say quietly.

I can't believe I am defending him. But I have to. He is like my son. He has no one else in the world. Not really.

Except perhaps her.

The clanking of guards armor echoes in the darkness and Iyai snaps to a standing position. Before I can even say another word she vanishes. The guards pass, not looking at me.

I slump back in my cell, staring downward as a pair of light footsteps approach me. Prince Zuko emerges from the shadows where he was hidden, waiting since long before Iyai arrived. He reaches the bars and gazes downward at me.

Then he turns around and leaves.

_Fragment: Iyai's P.O.V. - Unused Zuko/Iyai interaction, before/during Chapter. 32_

"Iyai!"

I look up from where I am sitting in the stone courtyard, legs crossed against the cold rock. Thin vines entwine around stone columns, whose thin beams support a heavy roof around the edges. Little budding flowers tilt their heads, pinks blossoming from within the strands of green, touched by a cool wind.

Prince Zuko enters from the other side and I stand instantly.

"What are you doing here?" he asks me.

"Nothing, your highness," I say, biting my lip slightly. It is true enough. I came here because I sought solitude... peace.

"Then you will not protest coming with me to train with my men?" he asks me.

"I might if I thought my protests would achieve anything," I say thinly.

He raises an eyebrow, and I grind my teeth together.

"Forgive me," I say coldly, "I forgot my place."

He sighs and turns around, stalking away from me. I follow.

"Might I inquire as to why my presence is at all necessary in this event, your highness?" I ask, treading carefully along a worn stone path.

"Because," says Prince Zuko, "I wish to use you as an example."

"Of what?" I ask, "Be an ethical person with any sort of moral integrity and get chucked in a fire nation prison?"

He does not deign my question with a response and the rest of the journey is spent in silence. When we arrive in the large training courtyard, set between the grounds of the palace and the outer-wall I see a small circle of men crowded in a ring, apparently awaiting our arrival.

The courtyard is large, the ground completely covered in thick grass, the sun casting odd shadows dancing from the men. A small hole opens in the centre and I follow Prince Zuko in, shying away from the leers I gain from several of the soldiers.

I stand in the centre of the small ring, gazing at he men around me all dressed in leather training gear, swords hanging at their sides. Most wear expressions of curiosity, while others glower sullenly at me. Zuko steps forward and begins to speak, voice raised slightly.

"You wanted proof, I have bought it to you," he waves his hand at me, "Let me demonstrate."

I stiffen slightly as Zuko turns to me, not directly meeting my eye and then leans slightly toward me.

"Defend yourself," he says.

"Wh-?" I open my mouth to say.

And then he punches me hard in the soldier. I let out a gasp of pain and turn to him eyes wide. What does he think he is doing? What is happening...?

My thoughts are cut off as he lifts his fist to hit me again. Taking his last words to me as justification, I raise my hand and block his strike. He cocks his head slightly.

I step backward, falling into a vague battle stance. I am not entirely sure what is going on, but I am also not stupid enough to not realize that this is some sort of demonstration. Whatever point he is supposed to be proving I do not intend to make it easy for Prince Zuko.

He kicks hard at my left side, and I dodge quickly out of the way, dropping to the ground and rolling so that I can kick his feet out from under him. He evades my attack, and I propel myself on a gentle tongue of fire until I am standing once again opposite him.

We move into more complex patterns. Each attack he makes on me I avoid with ease, combating with smaller moves not meant so much to defeat but to keep on guard.

Fire swirls suddenly in Zuko's hands and I bite my lip hard, letting flames dance at my own fingertips. He leaps gracefully toward me, and I dodge out of the way, lifting my fist and slamming it into his face.

He catches my wrist just before it makes contact with his skin and for a moment we struggle. His strength though, is far superior to my own and I am forced back, into a kneeling position before him. I bow my head slightly acknowledging his victory.

I move to stand, but he does not let go of my wrist.

"Understand," says Prince Zuko to his men, "Threat comes in every single shape and size. Never underestimate your opponent."

...


End file.
